


As normal as it can be

by plopdropflop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, OT7 NCT Dream, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Romance, Supernatural Elements, They All Love Each Other A Lot, Urban Fantasy, Violence, You can interpret the relationships however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 74,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plopdropflop/pseuds/plopdropflop
Summary: None of them are exactly entirely human. None of them really fit in. But when they all live together, nothing really fits into the criteria of 'normal'.(Or alternatively: the tale of seven supernatural creatures and how they find each other as their lives tie them together in a way impossible to break.)
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin & Park Jisung, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 216
Kudos: 309





	1. A Typical Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been itching to write for a while, and I finally took the plunge. Maybe I'm not entirely happy with it, but I wanted to put it out here anyways.

The uncomfortable warmth spreading across his face awakens him before Jeno's foot in his face or Renjun's ever growing puddle of drool can. Between the four of them, Donghyuck has always been the heaviest sleeper, a result of denying his body the sleep it needs to play videogames until he passes out.

But he slept all day yesterday, after a spell gone wrong, only waking up briefly to find himself snuggled in between Jaemin and Jeno whilst they watched a movie. He had been too comfortable to question anything, falling back into his slumber.

He tries his best to rub the sleep away from his eyes as he pads into the small kitchen in the small house the four of them call home. Or well, it was supposed to be four. He thinks Jisung is still conked out somewhere under Jaemin's bed. Mark is probably haunting the walls. He doesn't know what Chenle does in his spare time. He doesn't want to find out. 

As expected, Jaemin is diligently preparing breakfast, an empty mug of coffee already on the counter. He makes quick work of cooking a large pile of chocolate pancakes to satisfy their never-ending appetite, and then reaches into the fridge to pull out a disgusting dripping ball of who even knows what. He doesn't even wear gloves, or even look remotely repulsed, dealing with it with a content smile that would put angels to shame.

Donghyuck will never understand why Jaemin goes through all the trouble to feed Jisung with proper underworld food, when he could offer the kid a mouldy lump of cheese and still be praised to no end. Jisung isn't as subtle about his soft spot for Jaemin as he thinks.

After the pancakes have been evenly divided, and the grotesque ball properly crushed and blended into a smoothie, Jaemin finally turns to face him, a soft smile adorning his features. 

"Slept okay?" He asks, voice even more gravelly than usual. Jaemin's vampire blood should result in him not requiring much sleep to function, yet he does it the most out of all of them. His defense is that he's only one eighth of the species, so really, anything vampiresque shouldn't apply to him. 

Hah. He's seen Jaemin down bags of blood like a man deprived of water, has seen the faces he pulls when he so much as gets near garlic. He remembers back in highschool when Jaemin would bolt home the moment the bell rang, claiming the sun was burning his alive. This, Donghyuck knew, was an exaggeration, because Jaemin had no problem waiting in line out a grocery store one morning for two hours for a buy one get one free sale.

To answer the question, Donghyuck shrugs. It was so-so. He feels over-rested, if that was even a thing. 

He takes a minute to observe his babies, his wonderful plants, standing strong in the harsh light near the windows, before plucking the leaf off a Basil plant. He feels mushy today.

He moves towards Jaemin, herb poised between two fingers as he deftly pins it to the taller boy's hair. 

"What's this one supposed to mean?" Jaemin asks. Donghyuck is still unsure of how he sounds so genuine in his interest, is too afraid to ask. 

"Love. Healing," He responds quietly, ensuring his charm is fixed properly before moving back to hound the pancakes.

There's a comfortable silence. Jaemin sips on his coffee as Hyuck devours his breakfast. The sunlight turns from golden to white, flooding the kitchen with a warmth he eagerly basks in, and a warmth Jaemin flinches away from.

It's a nice morning.

Renjun's hands tremble as he adds streaks of paint after paint. The greens are too bright, the yellows are too dull, the pounding in his head is screaming at him to stop. But he needs perfection, or he wouldn't forgive himself. 

His head hurts, his nose feels stuffy and he's been sweating underneath Jeno's oversized sweater for a while now. He wants so badly to sleep, but he can't.

A large hand gently clasps his wrist, stopping Renjun in his tracks. He looks up, into Jeno's concerned eyes, and breaks. 

Jeno is a godsend throughout the—admittedly embarrassing—crying session. Awkward with hugs as he says he is, he holds Renjun close and pets his hair until the sobs subside and the breaths even out. 

"You should take a break. You still have a week for this." 

Renjun knows. But there's an uncomfortable guilt clawing through his guts the moment he looks away from the painting, fueling his desperation to finish it, to perfect it. 

"I don't think he would like it as much if he knew you did this yourself trying to make it," Jeno tries to reason patiently.

"Then he doesn't have to know."

"I'll tell him." 

Renjun has no doubt about it. Jeno was a humanized puppy in almost every case, going along with them for everything, save anything regarding the well-being of his friends. If tattling to Jaemin is what will get Renjun to stop, he will do it. 

So Renjun sighs, placing the paintbrush down and wiping off the drying tears. 

"You're impossible, you know that, Lee Jeno?" He says, not bothering to hide the fondness that colours his tone. 

Jeno smiles, eyes disappearing, his relief palpable. "Of course."

Being banned from painting, his other option is to go into the room he and Hyuck have claimed for themselves. Their beloved workshop.

The smell of Lavender is potent, invading his senses and causing him to relax unconsciously. He traces the source to the cauldron, full to the brim with simmering purple, and heads over to grab himself a glass. Donghyuck's potions to de-stress are perhaps the only reason he's alive anymore. Though the quantity he's made today is slightly worrisome. He should check up on that later.

He sips on the warm liquid, mostly tasteless though a little sweet, as he makes his way towards his desk. He's not planning to do anything big today, just wants to read through some spells he's been trying to work on. After knocking Hyuck out for half a day yesterday, he doesn't trust himself with his wand until he's sure he's figured out the exact motions he needs. 

Mind set, he grabs his journal, ignoring the stray pieces of paper that falls to the ground, but pausing to pick up the dried rose petals. Prickly as he pretended to be, Renjun hoards the little gifts he recieves with vigor, a little embarrassed of how sentimental he can be. 

Something coils around his wrist.

Renjun jerks back, heart pounding, ready to scream when he notices the mint green snake staring innocently at him. 

"Oh my... Chenle!" He hisses, grabbing the snake and lifting it up. "Stop doing that!" 

The snake sticks it's tongue out. 

"What are you even doing here?" 

The snake blinks. 

"Will you— just change back!!" He cries out, dropping it to the floor. 

Only a second, and the snake has transformed into a grinning boy, bright green hair framing chubby cheeks and a gleaming innocent smile. 

As if Renjun is fooled. If Jisung was an angel wearing a demon's skin, Chenle was the exact opposite. 

"Jisung's birthday is coming up," Chenle says in explanation. 

"Okay. And?" 

"I wanted to get him a necklace!"

Renjun blinks. "Buy one off ebay?" 

"Nooo!" Chenle whines. "It has to be custom made! And it has to be charmed! And it should smell nice!" He lists off with a bright smile, clearly intent on making Renjun fall for his charms.

"Donghyuck will kill you if he knew you were snooping through his stuff."

"He would never hurt me." In the low yellow light of the room, Chenle's pale face shined, and only a truly heartless human can deny him the request he's undoubtedly going to make. 

Well, Renjun is barely a human as it is. 

"No," He says firmly, grabbing Chenle by the collar and moving towards the door. "And by the way? Change that hair colour, will you? Mark will have a fit."

Chenle offers no resistance to his aggression, which is concerning. He does laugh though, high-pitched and joyful, echoing off the stone walls.

"I'm sure Mark sees in black and white. You don't need to worry!" 

Renjun sighs. He cannot deal with this kid today. He throws him out the door without much sympathy, into the living room, and locks it for good measure. Both physically, and with magic. 

(As if that would keep Chenle out. He would just crawl back through the vents, disguised as an unassuming mouse, ready to pounce.) 

Chenle doesn't return, but Mark does, phasing through the wall with no regards for Renjun's privacy. Or his heart. 

"Renjun—hey stop screaming it's just me—we need to have a meeting." 

Renjun groans, thumping his head against the wooden desk five times, before inhaling sharply and getting up. 

Mark looks concerned. His glasses are slipping off his face and there are crumbs at the corner of his mouth. 

"Is that my leftover pie??" Renjun cries out, feeling a headache building up. He had been saving that last piece, hiding it behind the store of vegetables in hopes that no one would find it.

Mark's expression freezes for a second, and as suddenly as he appeared, he's gone. 

"What?! Mark, you can't even taste food, what the hell!" Renjun cries out after him, lunging at the empty space.

There's an awkward laughter from within the walls before the coldness of the room fades, signifying Mark's proper exit.

Before Renjun exits, he dunks his entire head into the cauldron. He deserves it.

Jemin envelops Renjun's soaked body in a hug the moment he spots him. He inhales the fragrance sharply, tightening his hold when Renjun tries to escape. 

"Please," He says quietly. "I need this." 

Renjun stills, and sighs. Perhaps he needs a hug too. Slowly, they begin to walk towards the couch, where everyone has already gathered.

Jisung is sulking, from when Jaemin lectured him for not cleaning his mess up after trying to portal jump around the house. Jeno looks annoyed, because Jaemin had to drag him away from his computer and refuse him head scratches because there was dinner to be made. Dinner that Donghyuck refused to help with because he was too busy trying to wrestle Chenle to the ground. An impossible task, considering that the younger transforms into a snake the moment Hyuck grabs him, creating the kind of chaos that gave Jaemin a pounding headache.

So yeah. Jaemin isn't exactly in the best mood, but atleast he has his Injun. 

The others probably notice the sour air around him, paticularly Jeno, whose werewolf tendencies make him sensitive to changes in emotions, and Jisung, whose soul is technically bound to Jaemin's, making him able to read the elder like a book. 

They both shrink into themselves. Jaemin almost feels guilty. Almost.

Mark phases out the wall when Jisung looks away from Jaemin's gaze. He looks even more translucent today. If he hadn't knocked over Jaemin's extremely expensive vase, he wouldn't even have noticed him. 

His grip on Renjun tightens. Breathe, Jaemin, Breathe. 

"Jaemin, I can't breathe," Renjun croaks out.

Mark looks at him, wide-eyed, probably waiting for him to snap. But Jaemin wouldn't be Jaemin without endless patience so instead he shoots a strained smile and tells Mark to go on. 

"Right. Right. So we have a problem." 

The rest of them nod obediently. 

"We're out of money." 

Chaos. 

"What?!" Donghyuck screeches, slapping Jeno's arm. Jeno winces at the noise and falls off the couch in the process, dragging Hyuck with him. Chenle begins to laugh, loud and piercing.

Renjun wrangles himself free from Jaemin's grip to point an accusing finger at Hyuck. 

"I knew you spent all our money on those stupid plants!" 

"The other ones died!"

"Donghyuck, they were plastic."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I—"

"Shut up!"

The silence is immediate. Donghyuck and Renjun sit back down. Chenle stops laughing. Mark stops floating, and Jisung is wide-eyed, unconsciously edging towards Jaemin. 

Jeno's eye is twitching. Sweet, quiet little Jeno who has never yelled at them in their entire life. 

"It was me."

"It was... what?"

"So... you know how I'm like, part werewolf right?"

Yes. They know. 

"So the full moon was near right? And I was hungry. And the only place nearby was the pet store. So I uh... I got dog food."

Silence. 

"B-but not like, a lot. A little! But it was one of those posh brands you know? Like, super expensive. But it was... it was..."

They all lean forward. 

"So good," Jeno finishes dreamily. 

Jaemin collapses back into the couch. He's done. Wake him up when this is over. 

Rejun pats his arm sympathetically. Jisung leans his head on Jaemin's shoulder after a moment of hesitation. Jaemin can't even pretend to be mad anymore, just pets the demon's head in hopes of gaining some comfort.

Mark looks pale. Well, paler. He clears his throat, posture straightening before he speaks.

"Right. Which is why Jisung and Chenle need to get a job." 

Jisung springs up, blunt edge of his growing horns bruising Jaemin's arms. Jisung doesn't care, for once. He looks horrified at the suggestion, eyes comically wide and mouth hanging open.

Chenle isn't fairing much better. His hair is shifting, green to blue to white to a disgusting fluoroscent yellow. His mouth is open, ready to shriek. 

Mark flinches. 

"Why us?!" 

"Because! The remaining four are on break! Let's give them that, yeah? College is hard," Mark tries to reason, to no avail. 

"But they're the adults!!" Jisung cries out. 

"Neither of you go to school, or even need to go to school. So just get a job. At least until the break is over, my god. It won't kill you, you know?" 

"Yes it will. It killed you."

"For the last time, I died at my house, not at my job. And hey! Even if I did! It doesn't excuse you both from mooching off Jaemin for the rest of his life." 

Jaemin smiles weakly at Mark. He'd rather not be dragged into this argument. In fact, he actually likes doing the housework.

At the mention of Jaemin however, Jisung relents. When Jisung relents, so does Chenle.

Mark smiles at them both, pleased. "The movie theatre has vacant positions. I checked. I even scared the manager a little, you know? So you'll definitely get the job."

"Hyung, that's illegal." 

Mark laughs. "Oh and what will they do? Arrest me?" 

"But Hyung, my horns?" 

"Wear a hat, Jisungie." 

Jisung looks horrified once more, sinking back into the sofa into Jaemin's sympathetic arms.

Jeno is grounded. 

Technically, it's not his fault. All he did was tell Jisung to, quote, 'Go to hell.' Which, by the way, was just telling him to go back home! Really, that's what Jeno intended! It wasn't malicious at all! 

But Jaemin had overheard, and gotten pissed, and in all honesty the guy has been so high strung of late that Jeno didn't have the guts to defend himself. 

The only good thing is that Jisung was grounded too, for summoning a portal inside Jaemin's room and completely destroying half of Jaemin's plushies. Jisung must've felt the same as Jeno, because where he usually would pout or whine, he just stayed silent and grounded himself before Jaemin could explode on him. 

Good thing, for only a while. Because this meant that Jeno was stuck with the kid as his only company while the rest of them had gone out for a walk. Traitors.

Jisung glares at him. For what? Breathing? 

"Maybe I _should_ go back home."

"Yes," Jeno agrees. 100%. 

"My dad doesn't like me though. My mom too." Jisung replies, voice small.

"You... have a dad?" Jeno had always assumed Jaemin was the one who raised Jisung. 

Jisung gives him a scathing look, probably guessing his thoughts. "I was ten when you all summoned me. You were _there_ Jeno. Did you think I was born that age?" 

Oh. "You have a mom?" 

Jisung looks disgusted at his stupidity. 

"Well, what's Jaemin's opinion on them?"

"Oh they hate each other. Hyung would've pulled a knife on them if Renjun hyung didn't hold him back." 

Right. Jeno doesn't want to know. The image of Jaemin with a knife makes him feel nauseous. 

"So... you wanna play Mario Kart?" 

Jisung shakes his head. "I'm gonna go sleep."

Jeno pauses. "On Jaemin's bed?" 

"Under."

"You knocked off the legs to the bedframe with your stunt today. There's no under anymore." 

"Then on his bed."

Jeno could write his thesis on why that's the worst idea he's ever heard. Jisung must've realized it too, because he groans, and flops back down onto the couch. 

"Fine. We'll play." 

"Holy shit, is that Jeno and Jisungie?!" Hyuck hisses the moment they step into the living room. The rest of the group trails behind him, expressions just as shocked. 

Jisung has fallen asleep on Jeno. Park Jisung, biggest advocate for the "Jeno is a Meanie" campaign (his words, not theirs) ever since he was twelve, is comfortably resting atop Jeno's chest. 

And Lee Jeno, biggest advocate of "Put that thing back where you found it or so help me" ever since the day they accidentally summoned Jisung with Jaemin's blood, is purring. 

"Oh my god. This is gold," Renjun says. Besides him, Jaemin has already taken out his camera to take pictures, expression proud and eyes watery. Something tells Hyuck that he's going to carry those pictures with him wherever he goes.

They all tip-toe into their respective rooms, moods elevated with glee as they all formulate plans to use this once in a lifetime blackmail against the two.

The peace doesn't last, obviously. Jisung was tired out from the "child labour" Mark was making him do, or so he claims. Jeno's excuse is that Jisung is heavy. Nevermind the fact that they've all seen Jeno single handedly move their couch without breaking a sweat. 

Hyuck tunes out their squabbling in favour of glaring at Chenle. The young shape-shifter grins back at him. 

"Now explain to me why you were trying to break into my safe?" 

"Because! It has your best smelling herbs! And I need to charm the necklace with them, because you know Sungie hates the smell of metal."

Hyuck looks at the offending piece of jewelry. Somehow, god knows how, Chenle had managed to convince Renjun to transfigure a lump of silver into an admittedly pretty rose, now hooked into a thin chain. According to Chenle, Jisung is a sucker for romantic gestures. 

"You aren't even dating," Hyuck says weakly. 

"Yet," Chenle responds. 

He can't deal with this today. 

"Fine, but when he cries, you have to take pictures." 

Chenle's responding smile would make devils weep in terror.

(Jisung does cry, snot faced and ridiculously loud, which alerts everyone else in the house. They have a good time, simultaneously bullying the kid while comforting him with kisses and back rubs.)

"Jisungie, what's wrong?" Jaemin asks, concerned. He places a comforting palm on Jisung's cheek, and then brushes away the hair plastered onto his face gently. 

"Nothing, Hyung!" Jisung squeaks.

"Are you sick? Do you want Hyuckie to check up on you?" 

"No! No! I'm fine, I—" 

A loud rumble cuts through his words. Immediately, Jisung goes bright red, large hands covering his face. 

"Oh, you're hungry?" 

"Well... yeah. Yeah." 

Jaemin probably should've been able to figure that out. Jisung's horns have been slowly growing and sharpening, a strange version of demon puberty that Jaemin was honestly completely unprepared for. If Jisung had an attitude when they first summoned him, it pales in comparison to the moods he could be in nowadays. 

"I'll go make you some food, okay?" 

"You don't have to, hyung." Jisung's voice is small, and he's avoiding eye contact.

Oh. That was what this was about. 

The feeling of guilt emitting from Jisung was so potent, Jaemin could almost taste it.

It was Jaemin's blood they had used, ten years ago, when they were all stupid children trying a stupid ritual they found online, just for fun. They had been expecting an intimidating demon, one with great horns that extended to infinity, with height and built thay would tower over them and a voice that would send people to their knees.

What they got was Jisung. Cute, puffy faced Jisung, who resembled a baby bird more than anything else. Jaemin remembers the fear that bled from the boy's heart into his own, knows that the link between them is the reason why he's expertly able to navigate through Jisung's random moods even better than Renjun can. 

Jaemin would do anything for Jisung. It seems like Jisung is realizing that, and is responding to it with a strange form of guilt.

Well, Jaemin can't have that.

He doesn't know how to word any of this, so instead he hugs the younger and kisses his hair tenderly. For once, Jisung doesn't squirm away, and instead lets his head fall onto Jaemin's shoulder defeatedly.

"Soup sounds good?" 

Jisung nods, helpless. 

The food he made ends up over-seasoned and a little too thick. Jisung eats it all anyways, with shiny eyes, and a grateful smile.

Jaemin is sipping on his blood-infused-coffee, huddled in a corner of the kitchen in the dark, when a figure stumbles in. 

He takes a moment to observe Renjun's clumsy motions, endeared though concerned. Renjun is usually the most graceful out of them all, movements akin to water droplets in their flow and ease. 

When Renjun loses his footing, however, Jaemin has to step in. 

He guides them both onto the couch, hand automatically finding it's way to pet Renjun's head. 

"What's up, Injunnie?" 

Renjun hums, snuggling into Jaemin's side. Jaemin raises an eyebrow at that. He has always been the one initiating contact between the two of them. 

"I made you something," Renjun says after a while. 

"Yeah?" 

Renjun huffs, and grabs Jaemin's hand, and Jaemin allows himself to be pulled up. Together, they go into Renjun's room, hidden in a corner of the house behind the staricase. 

What greets Jaemin leaves him speechless. 

"Injun... How?" 

Greens, blacks, yellows, a dull purple and ethereal blues cover the large canvas, strokes delicate and purposeful, detailed to even the last blade of grass. Jaemin isn't one to cry, but he feels tears gather in his eyes as he stares at the coven his mother was from, the coven where he grew up in, the place where he was raised before it was burned down. 

"I..." 

"You don't have to talk," Renjun says gently, taking Jaemin's hand. "I knew this place too, back when I lived in the forest. Granted I always stayed away, because all the rules and whatnot, but I always admired it from afar. Always... always admired you from afar."

Jaemin stares and stares, until every detail of the place he's begun to forget is superimposed into his eyelids, and then he gathers Renjun is the tightest embrace he's ever given. 

Renjun laughs. He's always been good at reading Jaemin, regardless of how closed off Jaemin tries to appear.

"I'm glad you liked it, Nana. It's been a fun decade with you."

Mark observes the six of them silently, feeling a little bittersweet. He swallows the lump in his throat down. Now is not the time. 

He gently drapes a blanket over Renjun's sleeping form, the lithe form covered in paint, from his hair to his toes. Next to him is Jaemin, snoring softly, as he snuggles closer into the smaller boy. 

Jisung has one hand clasping Jaemin's shirt, the other around Chenle's midsection. Chenle himself is sporting bright red hair, cheerful aura contagious even when he's asleep. 

Doghyuck is almost entirely obscured, by Jeno's much larger and extremely clingy body, but they seen comfortable. Content. 

He wants to take a picture, to carry with him forever. But his form is fading, and soon Mark Lee will truly be a ghost, a boy from the past who never moved on, who found his home between six completely different yet complementary boys. 

He's prepared to be unseen, unheard, yet always observing. 

Mark is going to miss this. 

But there is still time. For now.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it was confusing for you, here's a guide. 
> 
> Jaemin : Part-vampire. Inherited from his mother. Looks the part, doesn't really act it.
> 
> Renjun: A witch? A fairy? They aren't sure either. All they know is he's pretty and not to be messed with. 
> 
> Hyuck: A witch that specializes mostly in healing and potion making. Still somehow gets sick the most out of all of them.
> 
> Jeno: Carries enough werewolf blood to behave part puppy, but can't really do much beyond that. 
> 
> Jisung: An accidental summon from hell. Mostly resides under Jaemin's bed. 
> 
> Chenle: A shapeshifter. Can be pretty much anything. 
> 
> Mark: The ghost of a boy who died years and years ago. Rumors of him haunting their house is the reason they can afford rent there even as broke college kids. 
> 
> (And maybe he scared the landlord a little. Just a little.)


	2. Mistakes and Mishaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a one-shot, but it's going to end up a one shot collection. Oops.

Jisung had to beg Hyuck to make him a soothing balm for his head, the pain of his growing horns intensifying to the point where he could barely see straight. Hyuck must have thought it was a joke at first, used to Jisung's melodramatic acts, before noticing the tears beginning to gather in his eyes. He agreed to help immediately afterwards, hugging Jisung and babying him until the potion was done.

Jisung showed his gratitude by agreeing to hide the fact that Hyuck was the one who broke Jaemin's coffee mug. Though, from the knowing glance Jaemin had shot him, he's pretty sure the elder knows anyways. Whatever. He did his part.

Right now, he's sitting at the edge of the forest both Renjun and Jaemin supposedly grew up in, hoping the fresh air will calm him down at least a little. A little alone time.

The smells of dried leaves, twigs, and branches are admittedly relaxing to his oversensitive senses. The setting sun isn't as blinding underneath the canopy and the noises aren't as loud thanks to the bright pink headphones Jaemin bought for him. And the metallic rose pressed against his chest is cold, just the way he likes it.

It is, however, kind of scary.

It's not that he's scared of the dark, or being alone, he's just scared of being _alone._ If that makes sense. 

Yes, Jisung spends half of his day doing nothing underneath Jaemin's bed, with nothing but the darkness for company. But even then, he can easily hear the sounds of bickering downstairs, from Renjun and Hyuck and occasionally Jeno. Mark and Chenle tend to visit him from time to time, the former talking through the walls while the latter transforms into small animals for Jisung to pet. (Not mice, Jisung is terrified of them). 

When Jaemin actually spends time in his room (rare nowadays, he's always hanging off Jeno), his presence is comforting in a way no one else's can be. 

(As for Jeno, well, Jisung is sure if any real danger was there, he'd be the first one to react.)

But here? There's none of that. And the familiar seeds of fear are beginning to plant themselves in his stomach, making him gulp.

He tries to pass the time—until his night shift at the cinema begins —by observing the actions of a blue baby bird that keeps stealing twigs and trinkets from a much larger bird's nest. It's only a matter of time before the baby bird is attacked, dropping to the ground with a very human scream. 

Jisung screams louder, and for a few seconds they're both just screeching at each other admist a dangerous forest, alerting everyone and everything to their presence. Renjun had warned him to be quiet, but how can one do that when Chenle is right there?

A rumbling breaks out behind them. 

Both Chenle and Jisung look behind, one very amused and one very very scared. 

"Chenle? We need to get out of here."

Chenle laughs. "Oh Park Jisung, you scaredy-cat. What's the worst it can do to us?" 

"Do you need that in alphabetical order or what?!" Jisung's voice is progressively going higher, grip tightening on the shirt he's wearing. 

"Cmon, we'll be fine." 

"Chenle, we're both useless at fighting. Remember that one time, I sprained my wrist trying to kill that cockroach?"

Chenle snorts at the reminder. "Jaemin and Renjun refused to cook for me for a week after that whole drama."

"Wait..."

"Yeah you're right! We should leave!!" Chenle interrupts loudly and suddenly, with no regard for any of Renjun's rules.

"The cockroach was you, wasn't it?!" 

"Hahaha..." Chenle is looking decisively in the other direction, humming a tune.

"Chenle, you—"

Another rumble. Jisung squeaks and clings to Chenle's arm involuntarily. He can be mad later. Right now, he needs to be _safe._

"It'll be fine, Sungie. We both probably reek of Renjun and Jaemin, it's not like anything will be brave enough to jump us."

It's not flawless logic, but Jisung can kind of see where he's coming from. Still, the sound is too loud, and his nerves are already lit on fire and there's no way he can calm down without going back home. 

Chenle must realize this, because he rolls his eyes and tugs on Jisung's arm to lead him out. 

"I was going to try and see if I could blend in with the werewolves," He admits, when Jisung's breathing starts to even out. 

Jisung blanches. "Are you crazy?! You would've gotten killed." 

"Then I guess I would've joined Mark-hyung," Chenle responds with a shrug. 

Jisung absolutely needs to go back home, sprawl on the floor until 8pm happens, and then he'll crawl back out into the hell on earth known as customer service. Anything was better than trying to figure out the chaotic hellscape that was Chenle's brain.

"Jisung has a crush on you." 

Renjun looks down, amused at the pout visible on Jeno's face. The boy is lying down on Renjun's lap, playing with a loose thread on his shirt while Renjun pets his hair. 

"Yeah? And what about it?" 

Jeno's pout grows stronger. "You don't seem bothered." 

"I'm not. It's just an admiration thing, Jaemin says. He'll get over it soon." 

Jeno squints up at him. "And Chenle?" 

"He knows. He finds it funny." 

"What?!" Jeno exclaims, getting up. "Chenle knows? Who else does?" He thought at least the younger chinese boy would've been on his side. 

"Me. Jaemin. Obviously. Hyuck, because Jisung fell asleep in his room once and sleeptalked about it. Chenle, because Jisung is horrible at hiding it. Mark, because he eavesdrops on everything," Renjun looks up. "Like right now." 

They both ignore the yelp echoing out the walls, used to the elder ghost's nonexistent consideration of their privacy.

"And you're all okay with it?"

Renjun can't hold in his laughter anymore. "Oh Jeno. He's basically a baby. A baby going through puberty. He had a thing for the landlord when he first saw him. He does this a lot. He had a thing for you too, years and years ago."

Jeno jerks away like he's been burnt, mouth open is a comicial gasp. "You're joking. Shut up. No way."

Renjun grabs Jeno's ears playful yet sharp enough to sting. "You're really oblivious, you know that? Why do you think he was such a brat around you?" 

"He still is!" 

"Because he sees you as competition for my affection, and for Jaemin's affection." Renjun looks way too amused for Jeno's liking.

When Jeno's form starts to slump though, Renjun lets the grin drop off his face in favour of cupping Jeno's cheeks. 

"You know I see him as a little brother, right?" Renjun begins. "And as for him, Chenle says he's been eyeing this girl who's a regular at the cinema. Soon, Jaemin's going to have to suffer through nights and nights of an angsty teen pining over a girl he's never going to be brave enough to talk to. Let's direct all your energy to feeling bad for him instead, hmm?" 

Jeno sighs. "I guess so," He mutters petulantly. "I still dont like him." 

"Oh we know you don't," Renjun says assuringly, glancing at the pile of multiplayer video games Jeno purchased with the sole intention of playing with Jisung.

_"Are you okay?!"_ Mark cries out, dropping to his knees next to the figure lying unmoving on the floor. 

"Huh?" Jaemin looks up so Mark can see his face, and the ghost can't help but wince. Jaemin looked terrible. Naturally pale as he was, he looks boderline translucent now, veins blue and prominent. He looks like a full-fledged vampire, in all their undead glory.

His eyes are framed with dark circles too, which is concerning considering the fact that Jaemin's coffee intake never got in the way of him sleeping half the day away anyways.

"I asked if you were okay," Mark repeats, checking Jaemin's forehead for his temperature. Even through his dulled senses, Mark can tell that Jaemin is running too hot for vampires, who tend to be icy cold to the touch.

Jaemin weakly pushes his hand away. "You don't need to worry, Hyung. Just give me a minute."

"I think you need more than that."

Jaemin shrugs. "Dinner is supposed to be ready in two hours. I don't have the time to be sick."

Mark furrows his eyebrows. "We can order?" 

"With what money?" 

That shuts Mark up. They have a decent supply of groceries, courtesy of Renjun who still visits the forest regularly (the exact opposite of Jaemin who now avoids it like a plague). No one knows what Renjun is doing to get all the ingredients and none of them want to find out. It keeps them fed, what more can they ask?

"Alright... maybe I should cook today."

That sends Jaemin up, on his feet faster than Mark can comprehend before collapsing onto his knees. 

"Jaemin!" Mark cries out, grabbing the boy's shoulder and staring into his wide eyes. Once again, Jaemin brushes off his concerns.

"Hyung," Jaemin replies seriously. "I know the afterlife is a little lonely, but I don't want you getting any of the kids to join your ranks, okay?" 

_Kids._ As if Jaemin isn't younger than half of them. 

And quite frankly, Mark is offended. He so can cook. Even if it has been a few decades since he died, and he's never cooked in his past life, and he has no functioning taste buds to aid him. 

Still. He totally can. 

"I—"

"I love you." 

Mark blinks, taken aback. "What?"

"I love you," Jaemin says again, more firm. "You don't have to eat. It's great. For me." 

Mark frowns. It's not that random declarations of love were uncommon from Jaemin, it's just the way he said it. It sounds too tired, especially for Jaemin, who is quiet and full of endless patience when it involves the six of them. 

"Are the kids getting to you? Should I tell them to stop?" 

"What?" Jaemin is quick to refute. "It's not the kids Hyung, it's the garlic."

Oh. Oh yeah. Jaemin was part vampire. A part vampire tasked with cooking all of their meals. Most of which involved garlic. 

Sometimes Mark forgets that fact, honestly. Out of all of them, Jaemin acts the least like his part species. Jeno is playful, Renjun is scary, Hyuck is mischievous, Chenle is devious, Jisung is moody and Mark himself is very mellow. Jaemin is just a Jaemin. A Jaemin who either acts like a stressed single mom, a child on a sugar rush, or boderline non-existent, but a Jaemin nonetheless. He's an enigma, a combination of strange personality traits that they've all grown accustomed to, a little strange but lovable because of it.

Very unlike vampires, who are territorial, loners, and extremely cold, both physically and emotionally. 

"You should take a break. We'll get Renjun to cook today, okay?" 

"But Renjun refuses to touch Jisungie's food..." Jaemin says, with eyes so pathetic it almost makes Mark relent. Almost. 

"They both can deal with it for today. Come on Jaemin, go to Hyuck, let him help you," Mark says. Honestly. Kids these days and their stubornness. Between Renjun's perfectionist tendencies and Jaemin's open bleeding heart, Mark's going to die of a heart attack one day. 

Haha. Wait...

Renjun messed up. Big time. Donghyuck turned into a cat. A goddamned _cat_. 

He stares at the feline playing with Chenle (also in cat form), and resists the urge to knock himself out. Right after the sleep incident too, can they both catch a break?

Renjun would probably be more worried if Hyuck himself was freaking out. But he seems to have adjusted quite easily, and is currently having the time of his life trying to bully Chenle.

Right. A strategy. He needs one. 

Keep him away from Mark who will absolutely give him a lecture. Keep him away from Jisung, who's scared of everything, to prevent the house from burning down. Especially keep him away from Jaemin, who has neglected his vampire side for so long that he's begun to get a strange glint in his eyes everytime he sees a living creature. 

Jeno's okay. He loves cats. 

After three hours straight of staring at his spellbook however, he's beginning to lose hope. And the worst part about it is that Hyuck doesn't even seem to want to transform back. He's managed to scare Chenle out the door with a vicious bite and is currently lying atop Renjun's wand with a smug look. 

"Hyuck." 

Meow. 

"Donghyuck." 

Another meow. 

"Lee Haechan." 

Louder. 

"If you set that off by accident, I swear to god, I will drown you in your own potions. Don't think I wont, because you're an animal. I will, and I'll enjoy it." 

Hyuck is wide-eyed at the declaration. Even for Renjun standards that was violent. With a pathetic mewl, he hops off and runs out the door. The open door.

He could've sworn it was closed....

Chenle.

"Chenle, goddammit!" Renjun cries out, toppling his chair over in his haste to chase after the feline. 

It's too late though. Hyuck has found himself in the lap of an extremely delighted looking Jeno, comfortable and purring. A good ten feet away is Jisung, hands trembling as it comes up to point at the cat. His mouth is opening. This can't be good. 

Renjun is the least athletic out of all seven of them, but in that moment he crosses the distance between the stairs and the couch so fast he almost falls over. His hand comes up to cover Jisung's mouth, the other winding around his neck. 

He jerks his hand back immediately though, nursing it to his chest and glaring the younger boy. 

"Did you just _bite_ me?!" 

"No! No, I swear I didn't mean to!" Jisung cries out, backing off the couch, body turning towards the stairs, undoubtedly to hide behind Jaemin. 

"Guys. Guys! Don't we have bigger problems?" A placating voice sounds behind them, stopping Renjun in his tracks to go throttle Jisung. Jisung takes the opportunity to flee, and all Renjun can do is scream at him that if he snitches to Jaemin, there will be consequences. 

The tabby cat is asleep now. Renjun almost wants to keep Hyuck in this form, appreciating how tolerable he is when he's this cute. Somehow Cat-Hyuck bites and scratches less than Human-Hyuck.

He explains everything to Jeno slowly, and the werewolf takes it surprisingly well. He agrees to not tell Mark or Jaemin, in exchange that Renjun goes to the cinema with him during Jisung's shift to "flex" on him. 

Renjun is desperate enough to agree. The rest of their little group is scared of Renjun, because Renjun isn't afraid of bullying them into submission. Mark however, is older, and even though Renjun isn't necessarily inclined to respect his elders by deafult, Mark is also a ghost who can just phase through Renjun if he wants to. 

And as for Jaemin... he probably would enjoy being choked.

Donghyuck runs away the moment he gets turned back, solely out of fear, because by god had he been a brat. 

Jeno had been nursing the bruises on his arms for a while. Renjun is out cold. Hyuck is their designated doctor, so he is nice enough to knock over the bottles of the balms and medicines they should use on themselves before dashing out the door. Jeno's yells follow him all the way to the other end of the house, but he's too occupied with moving Renjun into a safer spot to follow him.

Right now, he's hiding in the storeroom that Mark usually occupies. Said ghost hasn't even glanced at him, probably too used to their antics to even care. 

After just a few minutes though, he's becoming restless, so he moves to drape himself across Mark's back. The elder grunts, but otherwise gives him no attention. 

"What are you doing, Hyung?" 

Mark startles, dropping the book in his hand. Donghyuck peers over at it curiously, barely sneaking in a glance before Mark kicks it under a shelf. 

"Hyuck! What are you doing here?" He sounds surprised, as if Donghyuck hadn't been hovering in a corner for all of fifteen minutes. 

"Hiding." He responds with a shrug. Mark's room is boring. It's stuffed with boxes and books and nothing else. Not even a bed. 

"Right," Mark blinks. Then, he says, "hey do you think you can teach me how to cook?" 

Donghyuck stares in disbelief. "Hyung, you don't even have to eat?" 

Mark laughs nervously. "Look, I just want to try okay? And you can be my designated tasted taster?" He asks hopefully. And how can Hyuck say no to those eyes? 

Of course, he can list ten reasons why it's a horrible idea off the top of his head. But above all the cons is the one pro, and that's the fact that he can spend some one on one time with Mark, who he's been neglecting lately. 

(As for the result, Donghyuck can safely say that his back won't be the same after Renjun had held him down for the longest minute of his life. Jisung was somewhere, frantically telling Jaemin to relax. Jaemin— who had taken one look at the mess and left—was eerily calm. Donghyuck isn't poking that ticking time bomb with a twenty foot pole. 

Jeno had eaten the spaghetti right off the floor, and with a green face and falling tears, told Hyuck it was the best thing he's ever tasted. 

And amidst all the chaos, Chenle smiles, exiting the room with the bottle of extra salt he had snuck into the dish while no one was looking).

Renjun was a strange breed of mostly witch but a little bit of fairy that he'd never really given much thought to. His parents had ditched him in the midst of the forest at such a young age that he genuinely cannot remember even a single detail about them. All his life, he had been brought up by a duo he now calls his brothers, who found little baby Renjun crying underneath an oak tree. 

And the thing was that Renjun had always had an affinity for spells, hexes, curses, and anything else that involved a wand. His wand had become so central to his life that he went a good few years without ever letting it go, wary and untrusting. 

Of course, that all changed when he met his friends, and now he has no problem leaving it thrown somewhere in the house unattended. His trust in them is strong, and he knows they're aware of the boundaries they can't cross.

He's been trying to find said wand for a while now. Usually, when he misplaces it, it turns up at some point anyways, knocked away by rough housing or hidden away during Renjun's hazy sleepless nights.

It's been five days now. 

And Renjun is _stressed_. The possibilities of him having accidentally thrown it into the garbage, or the fire, or into one of Jisung's portals is slowly becoming more and more likely, and the urge to cry has been increasing along with it. He's even taken to avoiding Jeno, in fear that Jeno might smell the panic on him and alert everyone else, and Renjun does not want that. He wants to fix his problems by himself. 

Except now, it seems to be inevitable that everyone finds out.

Because in high-stress situations like this, his fairy blood takes over, and leaves him looking like this. 

A small creature, barely the size of one's palm, iridescent wings fluttering awkwardly as Renjun tries to figure out a way to open the closed door. He's clumsy with free-hand magic, clumsy with flying, clumsy with everything in this state. All the grace he possesed in his larger body has left him, and in turn he's become a stumbling mess. 

He can't even grip the doorknob, so his only chance is to crawl through the vents and hope that he finds an opening. He's not accustomed to the vents the same way Chenle is; the young boy enjoying crawling through them and jumping on unsuspecting victims for his own enjoyment. Renjun, on the other hand, does not. So it's not an exaggeration when he says the journey was absolutely horrible.

For starters, the vent is so dusty that Renjun has been sneezing violently for over a minute now. And he's so small, and the vents are so large, and he doesn't have the stamina or the endless energy that the rest of them seem to possess. At a certain point, it's only sheer willpower that gets him going. 

After an eternity and a half, he's face to face with an opening. Peeking through with tired eyes, a glimmer of hope shoots through him at the sight of familiar beige walls and brown furniture.

The living room. Where everyone currently is.

Except that's the second problem.

Now, Renjun has no issue giving away his pride by showing up as this, already prepared for the endless teasing and already planning his revenge for when he turns back. He knows they'll shut up fifteen seconds into a stare-off anyways, he's _Renjun_ for god's sake.

The real problem is that he's so tired, he can't fly. And the vent is high up. And there's no way Renjun is taking that fall, no matter how much physics tells him that it won't really hurt him.

He tries to yell at his friends all lounging on the couch, but the action movie they're all so immersed in effectively drowns out Renjun's high-pitched chittering with loud bangs and piercing screams.

God, he wants to cry. 

He waits for the bombastic soundtrack and ridiculous explosions to calm down, before trying again. 

None of them look up. None of them, except Jisung, whose head jerks back so fast he would've given himself whiplash. For once in his life, Renjun is glad that Jisung's senses are so heightened that he was able to pick up that pathetic yell from that far. 

He does it again, and Jisung's eyes zero in on the entrace on the wall. 

Except, Jisung needs to wear glasses. Glasses that Chenle broke three days ago during an unfortunate accident involving him, Jisung, and a violent game of Just Dance.

Renjun screams, purely out of frustration, as Jisung squints and begins to tug on Jaemin's arm. 

Jaemin. That's his second shot. His vampire hearing isn't even close to being as sharp as Jisung's, but it's still above that of a normal human. So Renjun steels himself, pushes his tired vocal cords once more, and screams one last time before collapsing onto the cool metal.

Both Jisung and Jaemin get up, gesturing at the others to pause the movie. They approach the vent cautiously, Jaemin with a protective arm thrown in front of Jisung, and Jisung with his eyes narrowed in apprehension. 

"Injun?" Jaemin exhales in disbelief, when he gets close enough, eyebrows furrowing in concern. "What happened?" 

Renjun can only gesture weakly, a sign to tell them to get him down. 

"Chenle!" Jaemin calls out to the group that has begun to follow them, and Chenle nods and transforms into a little bird, flying over and picking Renjun up gently with his beak. He places him on the dining table, before turning back to stare at him in shock. 

"What happened to you?" Chenle asks. Renjun desperately wants to respond, but he's spent.

"It happens when he's too stressed." Jaemin answers for him quietly, sitting down in front of him. "What happened?" 

Renjun wants to look away, face burning in embarrassment. He would've preferred to be mocked rather than to be stared at—not only by Jaemin, but everyone else—with so much worry in their eyes.

"Okay. Okay." Jaemin says, when Renjun doesn't answer. "Let's get you to sleep. We can deal with this tomorrow."

"Oh, I'll help with that!" Donghyuck exclaims with glee. Well at least one of them is having fun. 

Donghyuck coos at him the whole way to his room, his adoration only increasing when Renjun bites down on his palm. But he does help as promised, giving him sips of a calming potion and sending him a whiff of a sleeping drug that immediately knocks him out.

Renjun doesn't change back, not immediately, but he is bigger now, which means he can talk audibly. He still refuses to fly, instead opting to use Jaemin or Jeno's head as transport; surprisingly comfortable and convenient, with the younger two always ready to indulge his wishes.

They all turn the house upside down, trying to find the lost wand, while Renjun settles in comfortably in Jaemin's soft hair. He can't blame Hyuck anymore for not caring when he was a cat. Being pampered this much is great.

The wand does turn up, in the freezer, though no one knows how it got in there. And a day later, Renjun wakes up as Renjun again. All is well. 

Or so he thought.

Hah. As if this would have a happy ending. Renjun was a fool.

The first thing that greets him that morning, in their dining room slash kitchen, is a chorus of 'Thumbelina!'s and 'Tinker-bell!'s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to fluff this as much as possible, before delving into the angst chapters about their backstory. Other NCT members will appear at the point too! 
> 
> Don't worry, it won't be too extreme.


	3. Crybaby (Jisung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Jisung centric chapter!
> 
> TW!! I will warn you that it involves forms of emotional abuse and though it's not detailed extensively, please proceed with caution! If you want to skip this chapter, read the ending notes for a brief summary.

Park Jisung is a cry-baby. From the moment he was born, a chubby faced baby with bright orange hair, he was crying. Jisung has heard that when humans are born, they do the same, but Jisung is not human. Jisung is the son of two very profilic members of the underworld, "Mom" and "Dad" who had slowly turned into "Mother" and "Father" and eventually to nothing at all. 

Jisung is an embarassment to them. He is well aware of this fact. His mother refuses him the hugs and kisses he desperately craves. His father looks at him with disappointment in his eyes, and even as a small child all Jisung wanted to know was why.

It is during a trip to the overworld, when he refuses to kill a red tinted butterfly, that he realizes why. 

His father berates him to no end, yet his voice is muffled in Jisung's head. All Jisung can feel is the tears pouring down his face, wet, sticky and the reason his parents were so repulsed by him.

Demons don't cry. 

So Jisung learns. Learns to hide his emotions. Learns to reign in his tears until he's in the safety of his bed. Learns to get used to the dampness of his pillows. Crying would be a part of him forever and ever —a part he was disgusted by—but a part of him nevertheless. 

His parents don't hate him as much. They look at him now, sometimes even talk to him. It's all going wonderful, until one day on Jisung's birthday, his mother hands him a lily. 

And Jisung is so happy, so so so _happy,_ because in his nine years of living he has never ever received a gift. And he can't help it, he thought the flower symbolised that his mother loves him now, so he cries. 

The flower is wrenched from his grip. Jisung is sent to his room, mocked and sneered at. Jisung cries harder. 

The next year is the worst of his life. 

And one night, when the broken petal has finally dried and withered away, and Jisung's tears have long disappeared to be replaced with pure apathy, he hears voices. 

_This better work... God why does it have to be my.... Hey ouch... Donghyuck I swear if you don't...._

One moment he's in his room. The next, he's staring into the eyes of a stranger. 

And Jisung is terrified. The owner of the eyes is much taller than him with blood smeared on his lips and there are two more boys behind him, all towering and Jisung has never felt so helpless in his life. 

Someone is talking to him. Asking him his name.

He blacks out. 

* * *

He wakes up, staring into the same eyes, and flinches back so fast his head hits the wall. 

"Hey... hey you just woke up. Don't injure yourself, okay?" 

Jisung is terrified, but he nods anyways, fists scrunching up the white sheets beneath him. 

"Who—" he wheezes, pauses, and goes on again. "Who are you?" 

"Jaemin. Na Jaemin." The boy responds, smile so bright it almost blinds Jisung. 

He can't remember the last time he saw anyone smile. 

* * *

Jisung doesn't trust them. Not at all. 

Na Jaemin smells like a vampire, first and foremost. Jisung knows that vampires are supposed to be cunning, emotionless, cruel and can control you just by staring into your eyes, which is why he avoids looking at the boy's face at all. 

Lee Donghyuck is a witch. Jisung's mother had told him that witches were the foulest of foul, with rotten teeth and green skin. Donghyuck doesn't look like that. He has nice teeth, and his skin is a shade of golden, and he's very pretty. But Jisung wonders if it's all just a trick, if one day Donghyuck will lock him up and eat him.

Lee Jeno is a werewolf. Jisung knows werewolves are dirty creatures, always rolling in the soil, and he hates the way Jeno hangs off on Jaemin constantly, though he's not sure why. 

There's a fourth person too. Mark Lee, they call him, yet Jisung has never seen him. It must be a prank. 

They make him stay in a room full of bright pink and soft plushies. Jisung is disgusted by them, by how childish they are. 

He can hear the sounds of conversation, the high pitched voices of the three twelve year olds and the low voice of an adult. 

He wants to go home.

Jisung spends the entirety of his first week, silent under the bed. The darkness is welcoming. Jisung wants to scare them away, but he knows he's useless. 

They must not share the sentiment, because there would be a plate of food waiting for him near the bedframe everyday.

It's the best food he's ever eaten. 

He wants to go home. 

He comes out the second week, anxious but covering it up with a scowl. Na Jaemin is in the room, rummaging through some drawers. He shoots Jisung a smile, and Jisung feels prickly all over. He doesn't like Na Jaemin, because Na Jaemin looks at Jisung right in the eye and everytime he does it Jisung feels happy. 

He shouldn't feel happy here.

He wants to go home. 

Jisung isn't very good at pretending to be emotionless, because everytime his anxiety skyrockets, Na Jaemin coincidentally enters the room and talks to him. He tells him to breathe, to relax, but keeps his distance otherwise.

Jisung wishes he would come closer. 

He misses his parents. 

One night, when he's staring up at the frame of Jaemin's bed, Jaemin enters the room and sits down. 

"Hey, kid." Jaemin begins, unsure. "Do you want to go back? To your home, I mean."

He sounds guilty. Why does he sound guilty? Jisung wants to ask, wants to tell him that he has a name, and wants to tell him that he has nothing to feel about, but the question asked effectively stops any words from coming out.

He doesn't want to go home. 

The realization is numbing. It's been an year since he's talked, an year since he was brought here, an year since he's seen his parents. 

An year since he's felt terror. 

He feels safe. Na Jaemin makes him feel safe. 

"No." 

"No? You don't seem to have much fun here. You don't talk to any of us, and you barely come out from there. That can't be good for you." 

"No." Jisung repeats resolutely. 

Na Jaemin laughs. It's a pretty sound. Jisung made him laugh, and it makes him feel so warm inside. 

"Alright, if you're so sure." Jaemin says, and he's getting up. 

Jisung panics at that moment, and grabs Na Jaemin's ankles from underneath the bed. The older boy is obviously surprised, because he freezes, mouth agape. 

It's weird. Jisung can feel his shock as if it were his own. 

He brushes that off his mind. He slowly crawls out from underneath the bed frame, and stares up, up, up at Na Jaemin's eyes. 

The same kind eyes he had woken to all those years ago. 

Jisung stares and stares at Na Jaemin, until he can draw single feature and detail with his eyes closed. 

"Na Jaemin." He says, softly, unused to talking. 

"Just Jaemin." 

Jisung nods. 

"And you?" 

"Jisung." 

* * *

Jisung meets the rest of the inhabitants of the house, painfully shy and hiding behind Jaemin wherever he goes. 

Lee Donghyuck is loud, annoying, and affectionate. The first time he pulls Jisung into a hug, Jisung freezes, the warmth new and so so inviting that something in his heart bursts. 

But he doesn't cry. 

Jisung hates Lee Jeno, because Lee Jeno hates him too. If Jisung holds Jaemin's hand, Jeno has to hold the other. If Jisung gets Jaemin to cook for him, Jeno has to eat it too. If Jisung sleeps on Jaemin's bed, so does Jeno. 

Jeno is kind of cute though, he admits. Never out loud. 

Except Jaemin kind of knows what goes on in his head, and though direct thoughts can't be interpreted, vague ideas and feelings can. The first time Jaemin catches onto that paticular feeling, he laughs so hard, coffee comes out his nose. 

And Jisung is embarassed yeah, but he laughs too. 

The adult in the house is called Ten. Jisung doesn't see him much, partly because he's not home much, but partly because Ten reeks of danger and it sends Jisung scurrying into Jaemin's arms everytime. 

He seems nice though. 

And as for Mark, when Jisung turns twelve, he has unconditional trust in his fellow friends. Even Jeno. So when they tentatively ask him if he can see Mark, he squints his eyes and tries and tries and tries until the vague outline of an older boy is visible, sheepish but smiling. 

Jisung grows up in that house, memories of his parents fading day by day. He grows more comfortable, and when Huang Renjun walks in one day with a beaming Jaemin besides him, he doesn't even feel scared. 

Renjun is pretty too. He smells like a witch, but sometimes like a fairy, and he loves to pull on Jisung's cheeks violently and tickle him and until he can't take it anymore. 

Along with Renjun comes Chenle, and finally, Jisung has someone his age that he can be with. Chenle is everything Jisung is not, brave and cunning, with confidence and happiness pouring out of him in waves. But they get along extremely well, and one day, Chenle calls him his best friend and Jisung short circuits right then and there. 

He's brought back by a shamelessly giggling Jaemin and Hyuck, who both kiss his cheeks to fluster him even more, and Jisung can only half-heartedly pretend to hate it. 

When Jisung turns fifteen, they all move in together, into an old house with two floors that absolutely shouldn't have been affordable. Ten had given them all goodbye hugs, including Jisung, who struggled to reciprocate, but no one got mad at him.

And yet, ever since he was summoned, amidst all the love and care his friends have thrown at him, he has never cried once. 

It's terrifying, when the logical side of your brain tells you to do so but the ten years of experience he has physically holds him back from shedding even a single tear. 

But of course, the dam breaks eventually.

Nothing big happens. It's all seven of them, crammed into one lousy couch, Jisung snuggled in between Jaemin and Chenle, feeling so content and relaxed even through the deafening peals of laughter and screaming from his friends.

And that's when he realizes it. How happy he's been the past few years, how safe he feels. 

And Jisung _bursts._

For a moment, it's quiet, and Jisung's heart drops. 

Then, laughter, and delighted squealing. Hyuck crawls over Jeno's lap just to smoosh Jisung's cheeks and coo at him. Jaemin, momentarily taken aback by the intensity of Jisung's emotions, recovers quickly to wipe away the tears with his sleeves. Renjun whines at him for stopping the movie, but pets his head regardless. Jeno and Mark laugh at him, with comforting hands on his back, and Chenle is so amused he starts screeching. 

It was the best day of Jisung's life. Even when he returns to Jaemin's room, he is giddy from excitement, vibrating on the spot.

Jaemin doesn't ask questions about anything, only pats his cheek once before going to sleep. Jisung follows him with purpose, climbing in next to him and holding onto the protesting vampire with vigor. 

It's the best sleep he's ever had. 

But just like all good things, it doesn't last.

* * *

  
  
His parents are in the kitchen.

His mother has her hands in his hair. She says something about how lovely the shade looks, how alike to her own it is. How proud she is.

It takes Jisung a moment, but the moment he processes it, he's ducked under the table. It doesn't hide him nearly as well as the bed does, but it blocks their faces for him. 

Jaemin is there too, cooking for Jisung, and Jaemin is _pissed._

Jisung has lived with Jaemin long enough to know that Jaemin rarely ever gets mad, and even then he never shows it outwardly. 

Today, anger travels between their bond in violent waves, and Jisung has never felt anything like it from the older boy, so he edges further and further underneath until he's ducked under a chair, uncomfortably pressing against the wall. 

It's loud. Jisung's dad is yelling. Jaemin is not, yet every word he speaks is punctuated with so much anger that he might as well been screaming into a microphone. For once, Jisung feels scared of Jaemin. 

Jisung wants to cry. 

There's a pause, a lull in the room, and Jisung can taste the magic radiating off his parents, so potent and strong it can only mean one thing. 

He's out from the table in just a second. 

_"Don't you dare."_ He hisses, forgetting all the fear that clouded his brain just seconds ago. He stares, right into his father's eyes, at the signature yellow that signifies a demon using it's magic. 

Jisung's father takes a step towards Jisung, and there's a hand violently pulling him back and dragging him through the living room, up the stairs, and finally into Jaemin's room. 

Renjun looks at him, expression uncharacteristically serious. "Stay here." He says. "We'll take care of this, okay?" 

And then he's gone. 

Jisung retreats into his safe haven, and for the first time in his life, it doesn't calm him down. His ear, pressed against the floorboards amplify the sound of his heartbeat, the rush of blood through his veins. He can hear the sounds of his parents floating in through the cracks, and he can't help but worry for Renjun and Jaemin even if logic tells him they'll be fine. 

An eternity passes.

He doesn't know how long he lies there, but eventually Jaemin comes back, hand reaching into the space to find him. Jisung latches onto it immediately, and allows himself to be pulled out right into the older boy's lap. 

He cries so hard his head burns along with his tears, and Jaemin holds him through it all. Renjun is behind him, rubbing his back and whispering soothing spells at him. 

When Jisung calms down, they both sit him down and explain that his parents can never return, but if Jisung wishes he can still go visit them. It's obvious it was an ultimatum, from the way they mention it, but Jisung already knows his choice. His parents are arrogant enough to believe that Jisung isn't staying here by his own will, believes that he will return to them with open arms.

But the only ones he needs live within these four walls, and he's never letting that go. 

He runs a hand through his hair. 

"Hyung?" He asks. Both Renjun and Jaemin look up. 

"Can I dye my hair?" 

They're surprised, but under the expert observation of Hyuck, they allow him to do so, and soon enough Jisung is sporting a head of ivory black hair, shiny and freshly cut. He cries when thanking all of them, this time with no embarassment or remorse.

He feels good. He feels loved.

* * *

Two years later, Chenle asks him to go hiking with him and he says no. 

A little bit of it is Jaemin's unexplained aversion to the forest bleeding into Jisung's own feelings. But mostly it's that that the forest tends to get too loud for him. 

And he's scared of animals. Especially bears. 

Chenle doesn't seem bothered. He only exclaims that he'll ask Jeno instead and runs off.

But Jisung has sharp eyes. He saw, as if it was in slow-motion, the half second where Chenle's face fell, the moment where Chenle looked disappointed. In him. In Jisung.

The expression burns itself into his mind and he feels horrible. 

He manages to make it through the day, distracting himself by bickering with Jeno over nothing before heading to the cinema. It tires him out, and for once he's glad, but even when he's dragging his feet home, he can't stop thinking about it. 

Was Jisung really a cry-baby? A scaredy-cat? Oversensitive and overdramatic? 

He feels like crying now too, hammering the point home. 

He slams the door shut after walking in. Renjun and Hyuck look up from where they're reading at the table, but brushes it off as "one of Jisung's moods". Jisung feels both glad and disappointed, because he doesn't want to make a scene lest he gets labeled overdramatic, but he also desperately craves some affection right now.

He pauses at the door of Jaemin's room, looking at the vampire sprawled on the bed, flicking through his camera with a bored look on his face. 

Should he disturb him? He looks so comfortable. 

"Jaemin-hyung." He starts, but is unable to carry on. 

Jaemin pauses at the unease leaking from him, but immediately relaxes and doesn't look up, so as to not add to his nervousness. Jisung's relief at that is palpable. 

"Do you think I'm like... a crybaby? You know, way too dramatic, like—" 

Jaemin's head whips up to stare at Jisung right in the eyes. 

"Like!" He backtracks immediately. "In a bad way, you know? Crying and being scared over useless, stupid things and—"

"It's not useless or stupid if it makes you feel that way, Jisung." Jaemin cuts in quietly, but firmly, patting the empty spot next to him. Jisung hesitates. 

"But none of you cry during happy movies, or when you see an animal die, or when someone is mean to you at work, or when... when there's no reason to cry." He says softly, digging up insecurities that he had long buried along with the forgotten memories of his parents. 

Jaemin pats the spot louder this time. "Come here, Jisungie." 

Jisung obeys, and allows himself to be pulled into a side hug. 

"You're a really special kid you know? The fact that you feel so strongly about everything doesn't mean you're oversensitive Jisung, it means you're empathetic. And it means you have a big heart, and you can't help that, yeah?" 

Jaemin pauses until Jisung nods. 

"And the fact that you're like that, it's what makes you interesting Jisung. You're not boring. If you were, why would Chenle stick by you like that? We all love you for it Jisung." 

Jisung sighs, deflating. "But I'm scared. Of loud noises, of animals, of so many things Hyung. I can't do stuff Chenle wants to do because I—" 

An embarrassing wave of tears hit him and he stops. 

"Jisung." Jaemin says placatingly, pressing their knees together. "I'm scared of trees." 

Jisung blinks, not expecting that. 

"I mean, I can see pictures of them, and that's fine, and there aren't many trees in the middle of the city so it's fine too... but if you put me face to face with one that's really really big, I will lose it." 

Jaemin sounds so nonchalant, so relaxed, Jisung is in awe. He wants to be like that too. Wants to say that yes he is scared of animals, of loud noises, of people as if it's a part of his personality the same way he'd state the weather.

Jaemin pulls on Jisung's cheek. "And hey? If you ever insinuate again, that you're boring, I'll record it and lock you in a room with Renjun, play it back and see how he takes it, okay?" 

Jisung winces. Right. Understood. 

He feels... better. Not amazing, but better. He snuggles into Jaemin's chest, and asks, "Hyung, do you ever want to get over your fear though?"

It's an innocent question, but Jaemin freezes and Jisung feels him blocking the link between them. Jisung wants to get up and ask what's wrong, but Jaemin presses down firmly on his head, right behind his horns, causing him to involuntarily relax onto his chest. 

"Maybe someday." Jaemin whispers after Jisung falls asleep. 

Someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To summarize, Jisung's parents make him ashamed of his emotional personality and it takes years of being with dream for Jisung to really love and accept himself.
> 
> None of the other dreamies know about Jisung's parents, and Jisung doesn't really talk about them to anyone.
> 
> Next chapter will be Renjun and Jaemin! Please look forward to it, but also please drop any prompts you want me to write. We'll get back to the lightheartedness soon enough.


	4. Moonlight (Renjun, Jaemin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of dark, not gonna lie. TW, if you're claustrophobic and/or cannot handle violence (though not graphic) I'd advise you to be cautious! And as usual, summary in end notes.

Renjun has always been too curious for his own good.

Underneath the wishing tree, Renjun frowns as Kun scolds him for wandering off again. Kun is red faced and sweating, and were this a less serious situation, Renjun would be laughing at him.

But right now, the cut in his arm is bleeding so deeply that even he is concerned. He's no stranger to blood, not really. He lives in a forest. He sees animals kill each other quite often. 

It doesn't hurt, because Kun is probably the best healer he's ever met and his painkilling spells are second to none, but even he seems stumped because no matter what incantation, medicine or charm he throws at the cut, the bleeding won't stop. 

"Renjun just tell me what bit you. Please." Kun begs.

"You'll get mad at me."

"I'm already mad at you, you stupid oaf." 

Renjun groans. He's not looking forward to the unavoidable grounding sure to follow. 

"They were bullying him, okay! I had to step in." 

"Who?!"

"The werewolves." 

Renjun closes his eyes, preparing for the inevitable stream of curses sure to follow, unfit for his ten year old self to hear. 

"Huang Renjun." Kun begins. "Listen to me." 

"After you stop the bleeding."

Kun glares at him, truly glares, but pulls out a bottle full of purple liquid and dumps it all on Renjun's arm. It stings, and if it weren't for the numbing spell put on him, he's sure he would've passed out. 

Only a minute, for his skin to stitch itself together, leaving only a faint outline of a scar. Damn. Renjun wanted to show it off. 

"You are good with magic, yes." Kun says. "But you lack experience Renjun, experience that makes you think twice before running headfirst into danger. You can't take on one werewolf, let alone an entire pack, and if Ten hadn't found you, you both will be dead." 

Renjun has nothing to say to that. He averts his eyes downwards, fiddling with his sleeves.

"Sooo... one night?" 

"Nope. Try a week. You made me owe a favour to an incubus Renjun, how am I going to get out of that one?" Kun mutters, more to himself than to Renjun. 

Renjun groans. What's he supposed to do for a week, stuck in a stupid oversized flower, with absolutely nothing to do? 

The answer is obvious. Sneak out. 

Kun is asleep, curled around one delicate petal, and Renjun makes sure he's really asleep before hopping off and running away. 

The moon is overhead, illuminating the forest in an ethereal glow, and Renjun basks in the refreshing energy of the moonlight as he makes way towards the exit of the witch territory. Most witches live underground anyways. Kun is the only one who sleeps above land. What a weirdo. 

When the atmosphere becomes tense, the world around him oddly quiet, he knows he's arrived. 

He ducks behind a tree, staring at the entrance to the cave, waiting. A beat, and another, and a boy with jet black hair tip-toes out and finds Renjun without a problem.

"How did you know I was here?" Renjun can't help but pout. 

Nana laughs, quiet but full of joy. "You smell nice Renjun. Everything else here is so dreary and then there's you."

Renjun can't help but feel embarrassed at the honesty that is so common with Nana—sweet and soft unlike Renjun's blunt and sharp words—and tries to change the subject immediately. 

"Did you know I fought off a werewolf pack today?" He tells Nana, walking towards the edge of the cliff, where they both can stare at the moon. 

Nana gasps. "No way." He whispers, looking at Renjun with so much admiration in his eyes that Renjun has to look away.

Nana was so annoying.

But Renjun sticks to his side anyways. Nana, the boy who wandered right into witch territory without even Kun noticing him, proudly whispering to a shocked Renjun that he was only one-eighth of a vampire and that's why no one can detect him. 

Renjun was impressed then, still is, but Nana had made him pinky-promise that he would never ever spill his secret to the world. 

"What's your name?" Renjun had asked. 

"Nana." The boy had replied with a strange smile. 

"I'm Renjun! Huang Renjun!" He had said, offering his hand out to shake. Nana stares at it in confusion, then amazement, and grips it with both his hands. His grip was strong even then.

They had become fast friends, two ten year olds with no one else to talk to, no one else to be friends with finding company with each other, complete disregard for the uproar it was sure to cause if any of the higher-ups got wind of it. 

As usual, at exactly midnight, Nana wishes him goodbye and scurries back into the dark entrance of the cave. Renjun stares at his retreating form until it disappears before making his own way home. 

Kun is still asleep. Nana would be his little secret for now. Forever. 

* * *

Jaemin is a half-breed. Corrupted blood, they called him. Dirty. Tainted. A disgrace. 

When Jaehyun finds him, wandering the forests alone, covered in cuts and bruises from head to toe, he grabs him by the shoulder and whispers to him.

"Never let anyone find out your true heritage. You are a vampire, Na Jaemin, and nothing else." 

Jaehyun gives him a home. An unwelcoming, desolate, lonely home but a home nonetheless. Jaehyun gives him a name too. "Nana." He says. "From now on you are Nana, because names have power here, and you should never throw it around carelessly."

So Jaemin becomes Nana and Nana becomes just one of the hundreds of vampires residing in his coven. Every face is a blur to him, even Jaehyun's sometimes, because he is never really present and Jaemin is left to fend for himself in the unforgiving environment. 

First come first serve. Jaemin becomes used to going days on end without food. 

And it's sad, but it's the only life he knows now, so he perseveres. And once you hit the bottom, there's no way but up, and Jaemin's 'up' comes in the form of his own mother. 

He recognizes her immediately. Years and years apart, yet the moment their eyes met, Jaemin knew. 

Vampires are cold, cunning, emotionless and cruel. Yet when they both are alone, his mother pulls him into an embrace so tight and so warm that he never wants to let go. 

He keeps climbing up. 

One day, wandering the forest, trying to find some food, he stumbles into the home of a witch. A fairy? He's not sure. 

But he's amazed. The boy—round glasses, messy hair and a snobby look —is like him. A half breed. 

So Jaemin tells him his secret, and they become friends. And Jaemin has always been a good liar, so Renjun becomes his secret and his secret alone. No one will ever find out. 

* * *

Jaemin's mother is buried without a body. There is no remorse in the eyes of the higher-ups as they dump whatever was left of her into the water, for the nymphs to feed on. 

Mangled, mauled and feasted on by her own kind, all because she wasn't pure. 

They round up on Jaemin of course, because if his mother was impure, then what was he? 

They don't kill him. Instead, they lock him away, inside a wishing tree with only a small opening connecting him to the outside world. 

It's constricting, humiliating and terrifying all at once, yet Jaemin is so overcome by grief that he responds to it all by simply not caring. Nothing filters into his brain anymore. He's a blank canvas and nothing else. And he sits like that for two days, because what is Jaemin if not endlessly patient? 

On the third night, the delicate fragrance of flowers and dry leaves invade his nose, and lifts his head for the first time after his banishment. 

There is a head staring at him. 

"Nana..." Renjun's voice is full of barely concealed horror, lips parting and eyes wide. 

Jaemin doesn't have the energy to respond. All he can do is nod. 

"Nana, I'll get you out of there, I swear... I—" 

Jaemin shakes his head. If Renjun helps him escape, then the coven would come after both of them, and Jaemin would rather rot in this god forsaken tree than see Renjun be harmed. 

Renjun bites his lip, well aware of how stubborn Jaemin can be. 

"At least let me keep you company." He says after a moment. 

Jaemin just closes his eyes and lets his head fall back against the trunk. 

A beat, a two, and there is a warmth hugging him where his tears are beginning to gather before moving away to settle on his knee. 

Jaemin's eyes fly open in confusion, staring down at the small, small form on Renjun glaring up at him. Little wings sprouting out of his back, a faint glow encompassing both of them. 

"Renjun..." The words escape him before he can stop them. 

"I will get you out Nana, no matter how much you don't want me to." Renjun's voice is higher, quieter yet somehow the determination present in tenfold. 

"They killed my mother." Jaemin says, stopping Renjun in his tracks. Jaemin remembers how elated he was the day he had tackled Renjun to the ground just to scream in his face that he had found his long lost mother. Happiness feels so far away now, replaced with a string that has wound up all his insides that sucks everything in and makes him feel nothing but hollow.

"It's going to be okay, Nana." Renjun says. 

"Jaemin. Na Jaemin." 

Renjun blinks up in surprise. 

"My name." Jaemin clarifies. 

Renjun's face shifts into a soft smile. "It's going to be okay, Jaemin."

* * *

A week in the tree, and all Jaemin's been eating is the berries Renjun brings him. They're okay, but he's still constantly hungry, and his body is finding it harder and harder to wake up.

Renjun upholds their nightly tradition, so Jaemin gets used to sleeping the day away and waking up when the sun sets to wait for his presence. 

Renjun says he knows a way to help Jaemin, but he refuses to give any details. So they pass the night, either in comfortable silence or by talking about anything and everything underneath the golden glow of Renjun's wings and the shine of the moonlight. 

"My mother had her own coven once." Jaemin tells him one day, surprising even himself with his honesty. 

"Yeah?" Renjun says absent-mindedly. 

"I was born and raised there. I don't know where my father is. He must be entirely human. It was fun there. I miss it." 

Renjun looks at him. "And then what happened?" 

"It got burned down. Everyone there was a half blood. It was bound to happen eventually." Jaemin says softly. He doesn't remember the incident much, only remembers waking up god knows where, confused and scared and alone.

"Oh! Oh, the one near the lake, right?" Renjun asks. 

"Yeah... How do you know?"

Renjun beams. "I watched you guys a lot. Watched you a lot. It was really cute. You all seemed close." 

"We were." Jaemin says bitterly. 

Renjun looks at him, really looks at him. That's the thing about Renjun that scares him. No matter how many walls Jaemin puts up, Renjun sees through them like glass, breaks through them as easily as he breathes.

"Do you miss it?" 

Jaemin nods hesitantly. 

"But you're scared." Renjun says. Not a question, but a statement. 

Jaemin shrugs. It's true. Anything that he ever held dear ends up wrenched from his grip sooner or later. 

"And that's why you don't want me to help you. You're scared." 

Jaemin flinches. Renjun's words dig into his skin, into a part of his heart that he's never exposed to the world and the worst thing is he knows that Renjun knows how right he is. 

"Well you can keep being scared. I'll get you out of there."

And then he leaves.

* * *

Renjun's plan essentially boils down to "beg Kun to help him even if he has to get on his knees to get them to agree". He knows why they're so reluctant, because Jaemin is a vampire, and no matter how much he wants to tell them that Jaemin isn't like the others, has human blood in him, he knows he can't. He made a promise, and he cannot break it.

But when Renjun genuinely drops to the ground, prepared to beg, Kun relents out of shock. 

"This boy means this much to you." Kun says, an irrefutable fact. Renjun can only nod helplessly. 

"This is going to get us killed." Kun mutters under his breath, hauling Renjun up and dragging him into their flower. "But I'll help you."

Renjun beams. 

* * *

Perhaps it was the soft words and easy to tease demeanour of Kun, but Renjun had genuinely forgotten that the whole reason Kun was so comfortable living above land was because of how powerful he truly was. 

Renjun can only stare in awe as the wishing tree unfurls in front of him, branches curling and extending outwards as the trunk opens up and Jaemin's sleeping figure drops to the ground. 

Kun's breath hitches. Renjun wastes no time in gathering the boy in his arms. 

"Can you help him?" He asks helplessly. 

Kun is silent, taking in the emaciated appearance of the child even younger than Renjun. 

"I can't." He says finally. "But Ten can." 

The thing about Ten was that he doesn't live in the forest. He lives amidst the city, doing who knows what, and not only is Kun already indebted to him for saving Renjun's life, but now he'll owe him another favor for saving a stranger's. 

"You're lucky I love you." Kun hisses, grabbing Renjun by the collar and whispering the incantation for teleportation. It's only a second a nauseating second, but a second nonetheless and there they are, right in the middle of Ten's apartment. 

Ten stares at them incredulously. 

"Help." Kun pleads. 

And Ten does. Ten somehow aquires three bags of blood, and when Jaemin wakes up, scared and defensive, he offers them as peace offerings. 

It's not an easy week. 

Kun and Ten are constantly whispering under their breaths. Renjun is sure Jaemin could eavesdrop for him if he asked, but the boy is so silent that it's scaring him. All Jaemin does is cling to Renjun and drink his daily quota when offered. 

And one night, when they lie on the guest bed, Jaemin's cold skin pressed against him, Jaemin breaks. 

In his year and a half of knowing Jaemin, he's never seen him cry. Jaemin was always so careful of the image he put up around Renjun, careful to not let any negative emotions bleed through his mask of indifference or happiness. 

Yet here they are today, Jaemin desperately shoving his face into Renjun's shoulder, soaking it with tears as his sobs fill the room. 

Renjun can't do much except rub his back until he calms down. Even then, he doesn't say a word. Only turns around to face away. 

It's clear he doesn't want to talk, but Renjun wraps an arm around his waist anyways and snuggles into Jaemin's back. It's fine. They can always talk later. 

* * *

The next morning, Kun and Ten sit them down on the couch and explain to them that Jaemin can never return back to the forest, and as for Renjun, it would be an unnecessary risk to step in there before an year passes. 

"Then what do we do?" Renjun asks. 

"You live with me." Ten says, a solemn smile on his face. "Don't worry I won't bite."

"And Kun-hyung?" 

"I'll have to go back. It'll be suspicious for the other witches if I suddenly disappear. Plus..." 

Kun is the best healer there. Renjun knows the amount of witches he saves from succumbing to an early death. It would be cruel of him to suddenly stop doing so. 

"I know. It's okay." He surprises himself with how stable his voice sounds. 

"I'll visit you, Renjun. All the time. Don't grow too much without me." Kun says, pulling Renjun into a hug that he reciprocates fiercely. Kun is his brother, and a little distance will do nothing to change that. 

* * *

Renjun thought living with Ten would be a little awkward, despite running into each other often whenever Ten came to bully Kun back in the forest. But he's surprisingly laid-back and easy to talk to, and together, they bring Jaemin out of his shell one step at a time. 

Of course Jaemin isn't exactly doing the best, but he's doing better. Ten and Kun make him go to a therapist, named Taeil, and Renjun can see the improvement as the life slowly returns to Jaemin's eyes. 

"He's a siren." Jaemin says. 

"Who?"

"Taeil. Isn't that cool? A siren so far from the ocean. People always think they're bad too, because of all the myths but..." 

He doesn't have to finish the sentence. Renjun's just glad Jaemin found someone in the same vein as him. Someone he can relate to.

They pick flowers for Jaemin's mother often, their neighbor Jungwoo generously offering his garden for their clumsy hands. Together, they place them in the river that cuts through the city, the river that leads back to the lake in the forest. 

And of course, there are everlasting effects. One day, Jaemin gets accidentally locked in a closet and comes out ashen-faced and unresponsive, and no matter how much Renjun tried he refused to talk. Little incidents occur, like when Jaemin brushes up against an oak tree and starts to cry, or when they watched a documentary on animals and had to pause it halfway because of how shaken he looks. 

It's alright. He and Ten just learn to work around the little triggers until Jaemin is finally comfortable enough in his own skin. He's quieter now, less hyperactive, but he's happy. And that's all Renjun can really ask for.

One day, Ten walks in and slams a leaflet on the table. 

"What's that?" Jaemin asks curiously. 

"School. Kun demands you two go."

Jaemin scrunches his nose. Over the months, he's grown on both Kun and Ten. Renjun can tell by the fond looks on both of their eyes when they stare at him doing something completely mundane. 

"Don't make that face. You still have six months to go. You'll start from middle school, but you do need to do a little catching up so I found you guys a friend. He can help."

"Oookayy." Renjun drawls. "Where is he?"

"Here." A voice calls out behind him. Renjun startles, grabbing Jaemin's arm as they both whip around.

"Haechan here, at your service."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jaemin and Renjun were secretly friends during their time at the forest, however when Jaemin's coven finds out he's a half blood, he gets banished to the inside of a tree. Renjun saves him ofc, and they move in with Ten (and Kun, who visits them often).
> 
> This... was supposed to be a cute story. But I've grown attached, and now i need Depth™ for all the characters.
> 
> Haechan's (and by extension, Mark, Jeno and Chenle's) chapter is next, and trust me it's way more lighthearted. Only a teeny bit messy. Just a little. 
> 
> We're almost back to the fluff guys. 
> 
> Though if you want any angst prompts I have no issue in delivering. 
> 
> Maybe I should change the summary of the work at this point lol.


	5. Seven (Mark, Hyuck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last MAJOR backstory chapter (for now). Still, there are enough gaps here for me to elaborate on per requests, so feel free to ask.

Lee Donghyuck is a boy who grew up showered with love, nurtured and raised into a nine year old with thick skin and confidence second to none. His classmates call him weird, because sometimes he shows up to class with a charmed flower attached to his hair, or with his hair purple from a failed potion, or just because of the aura he radiates. But it never really went past light teasing, so he doesn't let it bother him.

He's also quite adventurous, to the chagrin of his parents. Constantly running off after school, to god knows where. His parents know he's safe from whatever supernatural being out there, thanks to the protective charms surrounding him daily, but humans are a completely different story. 

It's during one of these escapades that he stumbles into an abandoned parking lot. He looks at the "For Sale" sign and decides that it's not really trespassing. 

The door is unlocked, and the inside is bare. Dusty, full of cobwebs, and gloomy. It's like all the colour had been bleached out. 

He shivers and gets out. 

* * *

Lee Minhyung, nicknamed "Mark", thanks to his outstanding accuracy when it comes to archery was a normal farmers boy. A distant father, a sick mother and a doting older brother. From dusk to dawn he would work on the farm with the other men, and from dawn to midnight he would sit by his mother and talk about anything and everything. 

It wasn't an easy life, but it was a routine he was accustomed to. Even when the rest of the world went to shit, and his father was forced to join the military, Mark upheld his routine. 

It wasn't boring either, mostly because Johnny was incapable of going a minute without cracking a joke. Together, they tended to the crops, the animals, and when the harvest was poor and the animals were dying, they gave up their share of food to feed their mother. 

Mark's father dies soon after. His mother succumbs to grief. 

Mark still keeps going. It's just the two of them, and it's lonely sometimes, but it keeps them alive and fed and what more could he ask for? 

And then Johnny gets married, and Mark is truly happy for them, yes, and secretly hopeful that one day he can become an uncle because he loves children dearly. 

But of course, fate is never kind to Mark, and Johnny and his newly coined sibling in law passes as well. 

And it's just Mark. Barely twenty, barely functional, barely happy. The loneliness harder than the harshest winters ever can, and when he lies within the roaring of the snow, he wonders if he too will soon pass. 

(In the end, he dies in his sleep. His death was never as comical as Chenle and Jisung believe, or as dramatic as the other kids predict. It was boring, and peaceful. Like him. Like his life.)

  
  


* * *

Fate would've been too nice to let Mark move on then. 

He wakes up, decades and decades later, and his farmland isn't a farmland anymore, only a speck in miles and miles of cement that is commonplace now. 

It takes him an impossibly long time to get used to the new era, but being adaptable is what Mark is best at. When no one can see you, you get a lot of free time, and ultimately that is what Mark needs the most. Time. Time to grieve, to move on, to adapt, to figure out what to do next. 

The house he woke up in becomes his haven, and even though he feels a little bad that he scared anyone away from ever buying the place, he feels too possessive over it to let go. 

And surprisingly, he finds some relics of his past. A photo album. A picture of his father in a history book. A picture of his old farm in a textbook. He guards them fiercely.

And just when he gets used to this lonely life and develops a routine, Lee Donghyuck walks in and shatters it all. 

When a honey skinned boy wandered into his home, he wasn't really that bothered at first. He didn't even stay long, just left. 

When the same boy walks in, limping and scowling, he has reason to be concerned. Forgetting his status as as a ghost, he goes and places his hand on the kid's shoulder and winces as the kid flies ten feet back. 

"Who... who's there?!" The kid cries out angrily, tears gathering in his eyes. 

Mark wonders what the criteria of being able to see a ghost was. But as it is, he as no idea, so he opts for the next best option which is to grab a stray piece of paper and a pen and write. 

_Hi, I'm Mark Lee. I'm a ghost. It's nice to meet you. What's wrong?_

The kid's eyes widen, and he looks like a confused puppy. It's adorable. 

"Hi..." He begins uncertainly. "I'm Donghyuck. We have the same last name." 

_That's nice. Are you hurt?_

"No, I just tripped running away from this kid."

_Why was he chasing you?_

"I put spiders in his lunch." 

Mark can't help but snort, as horrible as that prank sounds. Still, he should be a responsible adult, so he writes; 

_You shouldn't do that! That's not nice._

"I know it's not nice!" Hyuck cries out in frustration. "But he was being mean to my parents! He said they were creeps! And he keeps stealing my lunch!"

Hmm. Mark has to agree that maybe it was a little justified then, though still kind of harsh. 

"I won't say sorry." Hyuck warns. "And by the way, Mr. Ghost, where are you right now?" 

Mark picks up the pen and waves it. Hyuck squints in the direction, for a second, and then blinks in amazement. 

"Wow you're really tall!" He cries out happily, not even giving time for Mark to comprehend that he's just been seen. By a child.

"How can you see me?" He asks.

"I dunno. I just tried really hard. Is it... weird?" Hyuck says, sounding a little worried.

"No! It's really cool. Cool like uh... the leaf in your hair!"

Hyuck beams at that and Mark exhales in relief. "Thanks! It's a protection charm! It keeps bad creatures away, like vampires and werewolves."

Oh. Hyuck was a witch. That made sense. Mark has been snooping around in other people's business long enough to be familiar with a lot of the underground witch society. It's still weird to him that so many people around here aren't really human, but he's learning.

"Do you know any spells?" He asks Hyuck curiously. 

"Nope! I like potions and stuff instead. The wand doesn't do it for me. I want to help sick people when I grow up, so my dad's teaching me."

"That's so cool of you, Hyuck. Speaking of your dad, you should go home. They're probably looking for you."

Hyuck nods. "You're right. If I don't come back, assume I got grounded. Bye Mr. Ghost!"

And with that, he leaves, and Mark can't help but laugh for the first time in an eternity. Maybe fate was looking out for him after all. 

* * *

Mark becomes Hyuck's secret as he grows older, more proficient in his potion making and more confident in embracing his slightly odd side. He knows that no one can see the ghost, so he's never tried to introduce them to his friends and eventually he outgrows them.

He's not lonely though. He has Mark, and Mark is like a wonderful older brother to him.

But one day, as Hyuck is wandering the border of the forest, looking for mushrooms to pick, a boy stumbles out. Covered in blood and bruises, he looks barely conscious and Hyuck drops his basket to go grab him. 

He's panicking, he knows that. He's not particularly athletic or strong, but the boy is so light that he has no trouble dragging him into the empty expanse of Mark's house which happens to be quite close by.

"Mark!" He screams out, and the ghost materializes next to him, eyes wide. 

"Hyuck, who..." 

"I don't know! I don't know, can you call my parents for me, please?!" He says, throwing his flip phone into Mark's face. 

Mark looks conflicted, and Hyuck wants to scream at him that someone was dying, but he quickly gathers himself and does what Hyuck said. 

Hyuck meanwhile, looks over the boy's injuries and finds that there's nothing he can do except for applying a soothing balm he has in his pocket in hopes of lessening the pain.

His parents teleport in soon, confused and frazzled. They take in the scene open-mouthed, and wastes no time in sliding to their knees and grabbing the injured boy. His mother disappears along with the boy. His father prepares to take Hyuck as well. 

"Wait!!" Hyuck screams. "Mark!"

"Who's Mark?" His dad asks, confused. 

"A ghost! I know it sounds crazy, but he's the one who called you, look he's right there, to your right, please please believe me."

And his dad does, staring at Mark in awe before collecting himself. 

"Right, you're both coming with me then."

The following hour is the most stressful of his life. His parents don't allow him to see the boy, and all he can do is cling onto Mark's arm and pray for the best.

And eventually, his parents emerge, and tells them that the boy will be fine and asks them to explain exactly what was going on. 

They fill him in, Hyuck excitedly and Mark uncomfortably. But his parents' warm up to Mark soon enough, and when it becomes apparent that Mark can't really eat anything, they send them both off to bed. 

Not that Mark is capable of sleeping either. But he appreciates their kindness anyways.

* * *

The boy turns out to be Lee Jeno, a part werewolf who got attacked by his pack for being too weak. 

"Some kid in the forest distracted them enough for me to run away." He says. "And then you found me." 

Mark thinks Jeno is adorable, with a little mole under his eye and an adorable smile. He trusts them almost immediately too, clinging onto Hyuck and its just... adorable. 

"Haechan." Jeno calls Hyuck. "Because you look like the sun."

Mark is glad Hyuck finds a friend his age. Jeno integrates into their little family soon, and eventually enrolls in school as well. It's nice. It's routine. 

* * *

Hyuck gets called to the principal's office one day, and finds himself doing a mental checklist of all the rules he's broken that week. It's not much, certainly not major enough to warrant a meeting with the principal. 

Whatever. He'll be fine. 

As it turns out, there are two new kids who have never been to school, and the principal wants Hyuck to "be friends with them, tutor them a little maybe" in time for them to join school the following year. 

Hyuck agrees at the promise of extra credit, and with his parent's permission, he lugs himself and his backpack into a small house. The door is opened by a short man who introduces himself as Ten and immediately puts Hyuck on edge. 

"I think you'll get along with Renjun." 

Hyuck blinks. "There are two boys though?" 

Ten only shrugs helplessly. "Wait here." He says before leaving Hyuck in the hallways. Hyuck busies himself by taking off his shoes and eventually gets bored and walks into the living room without any permission.

The two boys have their backs turned to him, one of them kind of small and the other kind of tall. 

He catches the tail end of Ten's words. "... got you guys a friend." 

"Oookay." One of the boys says, unimpressed. "Where is he?" 

"Here." Hyuck says, and the boys whip around, one of them clearly shocked and the other one fairly relaxed. 

"Haechan here, at your service." He introduces himself. The nickname Jeno gave him has really grown on him. 

"Renjun." The shorter boy says, narrowing his eyes at him.

The taller one hesitates. "Na... Na Jaemin." He finally says. 

"Well I'll leave you guys to it." Ten says, clapping his hands. "I'll be back by six, don't make a mess, and if you're hungry, bother Jaemin or Jungwoo."

* * *

As it turns out, Renjun is a lot like him. They're both sharp witted and blunt, and they have fun just bouncing jokes off each other until it's time for him to go home. 

Renjun is also a lot like him in the sense that he's a witch. Partially, but still a witch. He likes wand incantations more than potions, but they both bond over magic anyways. 

Jaemin doesn't hate him, but he's wary of him. He's quiet and reserved, and no matter how much Renjun assures him that that's just how he is, Hyuck knows that he makes him uncomfortable.

And also. Jaemin is a vampire. And Hyuck can't help but be biased against him, no matter how much he tries. He feels bad, enough so to bring it up with Mark and Jeno. 

"He'll open up to you. And then you can see for yourself if he really is as bad as people say." Mark had said. 

"Can I play with them too?" Jeno had asked, so Hyuck drags him to the house one day. Ten seems surprised, but he lets both of them enter, before leaving to do whatever it is he's always doing. 

Bringing Jeno was an experience.

Firstly, he makes Renjun drop the glass he was holding, body frozen into place. 

"Holy shit you're the kid who was being torn apart by those wolves." Renjun cries out. 

"And you're the boy who saved me!" Jeno responds happily, practically bouncing over to where Renjun was. "Thank you so much! Are you okay?"

"I am! Are you?"

Jeno nods quickly, moving to take another step, but a hand grabs his arm and pulls him back. 

All three of them stare at Jaemin with varying degrees of confusion and annoyance, but Jaemin ignores all of them and points to the floor. 

"You could hurt yourself." He says, gesturing to the shards of glass littering the floor. 

"Oh!" Jeno exclaims. "Thank you!" 

They relocate into Renjun and Jaemin's room while Jaemin cleans everything up. And Jeno gets along wonderfully well with Renjun too, and surprisingly enough, Jaemin seems to have a soft spot for him. He's still kind of quiet, but he allows Jeno to cling onto him and when Jeno gets hungry, he cooks for all of them. 

The days pass, and Hyuck and Jeno manage to convince them both (and Ten) of Mark's existence. Their group of four becomes five, and everything is going great. 

Too great.

* * *

The fallout happens when Renjun drops the bomb that he's returning back to the forest, to complete his apprenticeship with Kun. He avoids their gaze, and his voice is small, and it sounds more like an excuse than a genuine reason.

Jaemin looks horrified, and he books it out of the house the moment the words escape Renjun's mouth. 

Renjun looks pained. "I'm sorry guys. I'll return soon, I swear but this is really important to me and..."

"It's okay." Hyuck cuts in. Renjun's been distant from nature and his magic for too long. He gets it. He really does. It's frustrating to let it build inside you without an outlet, and Renjun can't exactly practice within the house with no guidance because there's a genuine risk that he might hurt someone.

Renjun smiles at his understanding, relief clouding his features.

"I'll go talk to Jaemin." He says, running out the door, leaving them all to deal with the news by themselves. 

* * *

Hyuck doesn't know what happened between Renjun and Jaemin that night, but they both return with puffy red eyes and head into their room without speaking a word. 

Him, Jeno and Mark stay as well. Mark makes them sleep early, and they do so without much complaints.

Ten feeds them all pancakes the next morning, as a farewell gift, and they all take turns hugging Renjun goodbye. Jaemin almost seems like he wouldn't let go, but after an eternity, he releases Renjun and in the quietest voice ever, tells him to come back soon. 

And then Renjun is gone. 

* * *

Jeno becomes Jaemin's coping mechanism. If Hyuck thought he himself was affectionate, it paled in comparison to the way Jaemin began hanging off Jeno like a leech. 

He tries to not let it bother him. Jaemin is his friend too, even though they're still kind of awkward together sometimes.

He and Jaemin do eventually find common ground, surprisingly in herbs and flowers. He remembers the night he walked into the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water, only to find Jaemin who was too alert and awake for such a late time. Hyuck brews him tea and asks him why he's up. 

Jaemin shrugs. "It's the anniversary of my mother's death. Me and Renjun used to place flowers in the river so it would carry over to the lake, but now..." 

"I'll help." Hyuck says quickly. 

Jaemin looks up, hopeful. "Really?" 

"Yeah! I'll even help you make a specialized bouquet. With special meaning." 

"You know how to do that?" Jaemin asks in awe. "My mother used to love that too. She'd tell me the meaning of a new flower everyday. I've forgotten most of them but..."

"I can help you remember." Hyuck cuts in, then regrets it because it suddenly feels too invasive.

But Jaemin doesn't look offended. Instead he smiles at Hyuck, teeth on display, and says, "I'd like that."

* * *

Hyuck, Jeno and Jaemin have been friends for a while but they've never done anything fun outside of their houses.

So Hyuck devises a plan. "For memories." He told them.

It sounds like a great idea, and no matter how much Mark says that all of Donghyuck's ideas are horrible and refuses to participate, he goes on with it anyways.

It's a simple plan, really. Go into Mark's house, (now truly abandoned as Mark crashes in Hyuck's home more often than not), and try a ritual he found online for 'summoning your own evil demon.' His parents think he and Jeno are at Jaemin's, and Ten thinks that Jaemin is at their house, and they've managed to bribe Mark not to snitch so it's perfect. 

Jeno is terrified, and claims that the only reason he's going is to protect Hyuck. Jaemin is indifferent, and Hyuck can tell that he doesn't believe it will work, so Hyuck manages to convince him to give some of his blood to complete the ritual. 

When the candles have been lit, and the symbols drawn, Hyuck hands over the playing card he nicked from his parents. 

"Your blood," He tells Jaemin expectantly. 

Jaemin glares at him and proceeds to bite his lip and kiss the card. Hyuck is disgusted, Jeno is gobsmacked and Jaemin just looks really proud.

Hyuck places the card in the middle of the circle. "This better work." He mutters, observing his handiwork. 

"God why does it have to be _my_ blood?" Jaemin complains. 

"Oh? Scared?" Hyuck taunts deviously. Jaemin rolls his eyes and punches his shoulder. 

"Hey! Ouch!" Hyuck hisses. Jaemin doesn't know his own strength sometimes.

"Can we just get it over with already?" Jeno interrupts, voice small. Jaemin's eyes immediately softens as he gathers the boy into his arms. 

"What are you, his mother?" Hyuck mocks. 

Jaemin narrows his eyes at him, stepping forward "Donghyuck, I swear to god if you don't..." 

He knocks over a candle. The circle lights ablaze and they all fly back. 

And well, they do summon something, after five minutes of pure chaos where both Hyuck and Jeno clung onto Jaemin and screamed their throats raw. 

"It's a baby." Jaemin whispers in awe, when they have all calmed down, looking at the small and utterly adorable child sitting down and staring up at them in terror.

The child passes out. 

They realize what they've just done. 

* * *

Mark's lecture paled in comparison to the true lashing Ten gave them all with his tongue. Once they're all looking at the ground, apologizing meekly, Ten shows them some mercy and forces them to introduce themselves to the still terrified kid and allows Hyuck and Jeno to go home. 

Really, he doesn't envy Jaemin right now. 

After that, he and Jeno don't really meet the kid for upwards of a year. Jaemin bids his room strictly off limits so most of their hangouts take place in the living room or in Hyuck's house.

Sometimes, in the middle of a conversation, Jaemin will get a weird look on his face and run off into his room. It's become common enough that none of them bat an eye to it anymore.

"It's like I can tell when he's feeling sad." Jaemin tells them one day, looking exhausted because the kid's stream of negative thoughts keep him up all night. Hyuck feels an unfair burst of annoyance at the kid. 

"You aren't the kid's mom, Jaemin." Hyuck says, worried at the growing dark circles underneath the vampire's eyes. Jaemin has always fretted over others, even to him back when they were still kind of distant, though a little more subtly. Hyuck wishes he'd think of himself sometimes.

"His name is Jisung." Jaemin says, tilting his head back. "He's really shy." 

"Still."

Jaemin shrugs. "I just feel responsible for him." 

"At the expense of your own health, though?"

Jaemin sighs, looking down. "I wish Renjun was still with us." He admits. "He's better with people than I am."

Jeno, who has mostly remained silent save a few happy sighs underneath Jaemin's expert fingers, speaks up. "You're better with figuring them out though. Renjun's like, really observant, but sometimes you don't even have to look at a person to know if they're not feeling well."

Jaemin looks down at his lap where Jeno has made himself home. "You think so?" 

He sounds a little insecure, which is new, so Hyuck is quick to assure him of the fact as well. Jaemin may not be the best at talking to people, but Jeno's right. He is good at reading their moods, guessing their thoughts and feelings even before they speak at all.

A week later, Jaemin emerges from the room with Jisung hiding behind his back. The kid has grown taller, matching Jaemin in height, so he has to hunch down quite a bit to be fully covered. Jaemin gently introduces them to each other, and it takes all of Hyuck's self control not to pull at Jisung's cheeks. 

And yeah, Jaemin was right. Jisung is shy. Painfully awkward sometimes, opting to mumble into Jaemin's shirt rather than speak out loud. But slowly, they begin to get better at understanding him, and slowly he becomes more and more open. 

One day Hyuck pulls Jisung into a hug, forgetting that Jaemin had warned them not to make any sudden movements in fear of scaring him off. And for a second, Jisung does stiffen and Hyuck is terrified, but he relaxes immediately and Hyuck can feel him smile where his face pressed up against his shoulder. 

Jisung brings something new into their dynamic. Jaemin acts more and more like a stressed mother, but Jisung is good at tag-teaming with Jeno to calm him down. Hyuck on the other hand, dotes on Jisung like an older brother would, completely enamoured by how cute the younger is. 

Jeno is surprisingly very against Jisung, both of them not so secretly fighting for Jaemin's attention. It's an amusing game of cat and mouse, one that they're all well aware of and not really concerned by because they're smart enough to know the dislike isn't really genuine. Plus, it's really obvious that Jisung has a thing for Jeno. 

Eventually they introduce him to Mark, who has been ignoring them in favour of hanging out with Renjun in the forest. He's become their medium of contact, but lately he's been quite secretive about what Renjun's been up to, much to Jaemin's annoyance. The forest doesn't have much of a postal service, and the one time Hyuck suggested that they go visit him, Jaemin had disagreed with such vehemence that he dropped the topic right then and there. 

The reason for the secrecy is revealed on the first day of high school, when they all step into the gate only to be faced by the smirking face of Huang Renjun. 

Jaemin is the first to react, pulling him into a hug so tight that Renjun goes blue. The rest of them take their turn too, hugging him and punching him for leaving them for so long. For once, Renjun doesn't fight back and instead takes it all with only slight winces and a large smile.

Hyuck laughs at the utterly smitten look on Jaemin's face for the rest of the day. Not like he can blame him though, Renjun has really grown well. He looks more mature now, face almost glowing and extremely pretty to top it all off. 

Renjun gets along quite well with Jisung too, much to Jaemin's extreme happiness. Hyuck doesn't remember the last time he saw Jaemin so giddy. He keeps smooching them randomly, and pulling Jisung into unprompted hugs much to the younger's horror.

They feel complete again.

* * *

Or so he thought. 

It's a typical day of school. Hyuck finishes up his classes and goes up to the rooftop to watch Kdramas until Renjun finishes his clubs and Jeno finishes his sport activities so they can walk home together. 

Jaemin of course, has no problem ditching them all and leaving early. Out of all of them, he hates school the most, and wants to spend no extra time within the "breeding ground of misery." 

But today, Hyuck isn't alone. He stares into the face of a beaming boy, with bright green hair and chubby white cheeks with apprehension.

"Hi!" The boy all but screams. "I'm Chenle!" 

"Hi?" Hyuck can't help but phrase it as a question. "Where's your uniform?" 

Chenle laughs. It sounds weirdly like a dolphin. "I don't go here. I just flew here because I've been watching you guys for a while and I decided you'll be good friends to have."

Hyuck genuinely has no words. After a few moments, he's able to ask, "You flew here... And you've been watching us? How?" 

"Like this!"

And in a second, where Chenle stood, a bird appears. 

"What."

The bird turns back, and Chenle collapses onto the floor laughing. 

"And you've been watching us like that? That's kind of creepy dude." Hyuck can't help but tease, even though all signs point towards this stranger being dangerous.

"I know!" Chenle beams up at him. "You're a witch right? You and the glasses wearing boy! And the eye smile boy is a werewolf! And the pale one is a vampire! Well I'm a shapeshifter."

Oh that was _rare._

"How do you know all of that?" 

"Oh I just do." Chenle responds happily, plopping down next to Hyuck and peering at his phone. "Oh I love that show! Let's watch it together later."

Hyuck has no choice but to agree. 

* * *

And like that, one became two, two became three, three became five, six and finally seven. 

When him and the rest of his fellow 2000's friends have to go to college, they find the owner of Mark's abandoned house and haggle to live there for an extraordinarily low price while studying.

And well, it was supposed to be for the four of them, but Mark follows as usual with the excuse that they're too dangerous to be left alone. Chenle somehow turns up halfway into moving and Jaemin is perplexed to find a sleeping Jisung in the middle of what should've been his own room. 

They make it work. They always do.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew. 
> 
> I did want to write a bit from Jeno and Chenle's POV but it was beginning to feel a bit muddled. I guess I will have to write something for them next chapter so I won't feel bad. 
> 
> A list of things:
> 
> 1) There's a reason Jisung's chapter came first even though chronologically it happens the last. Renjun leaving is obvious if you read through it, and I wanted to keep it a secret. 
> 
> 2) Jaemin is still hesitant to give people his name. And he never hated Hyuck. He's just not that good at talking. 
> 
> 3) Mark wishes for one niece or nephew to dote on and instead gets six boys to babysit. Fate doesn't actually hate him. 
> 
> 4) Chenle has met Renjun before and that's why he knows so much, but they like Hyuck's version of a stranger suddenly appearing and making friends, so they keep quiet about it. 
> 
> 5) Kun was unfortunately too busy to make an appearance. Please forgive him.


	6. Decoy

It takes Jisung a moment to form clear thoughts, blinking sleepily as his brain tries to ignore the muddled recollections of the dream he was having in favour of trying to figure out what woke him up. 

Footsteps. Clear as day.

He jerks up in fear, forehead banging against the bed frame, waves of pain flooding his head for a few seconds. 

When it all fades, he crawls out, limbs heavy from sleep yet heart hammering in his chest. 

Why? 

Jisung blinks. Looks around, at the messy state of the room. Looks outside, through the dirty closed window at where the birds are nesting on a low hanging branch. Looks at the bed, where Jaemin is sleeping soundly.

Why was he out here again? 

Maybe he reacted to something in his dream. It makes sense, in his head, so he tries his best to calm down and drops back to the ground, ready to sleep.

Except something...

Coils of paranoia wind around his chest, freezing him in place. He looks around, at the messy state of the room. Looks outside, as the cold breeze caresses his cheeks, the birds still resting. Looks at the bed, where Jaemin hasn't even shifted, face buried into a pale pink pillow.

Something is off. Jisung doesn't know why, but something is wrong, and his head won't stop screaming at him. 

His breath hitches, hands shaking as he tries to move, yet his body refuses to comply. 

"Jisung?" A soft, sleepy voice calls out. 

The hold on him releases, and Jisung travels the distance to the bed in record time, throwing himself under the covers and burrowing himself into Jaemin's arms. 

Jaemin's head jerks back, avoiding Jisung's horns in fear of injury, but his grip on the boy tightens. 

"What's wrong?" Jaemin questions, smoothing Jisung's hair down. 

What was wrong? 

Jisung pauses. 

"What am I doing here?" He asks Jaemin, confused at the softness of the mattress in comparison to the hardness of the floor he was just lying on.

Jaemin's eyes, glazed over with sleep, searches his face slowly, before his mouth splits into a lazy smile. 

"You tell me." He mutters, pressing Jisung's head closer to his sternum. "Go to sleep." 

And Jisung does. 

* * *

  
Jeno is sleepwalking again. 

Vaguely, Jisung remembers another night, being woken in a similar way. He's annoyed at the fact that a continuous sleep cycle is becoming foreign to him. 

Jeno is chewing on the corner of the wooden dining table, sitting down with his legs crossed.

Jisung scrunches his nose in disgust, but moves to help guide Jeno back anyways. Sleepwalking isn't an unusual occurrence for Jeno, but he usually doesn't wander out of his room, and if he does, Mark tends to notice and deals with it. 

Where was Mark, anyways?

Jisung gently takes ahold of Jeno's arm and tugs on it, expecting compliance. What he did not expect was for Jeno to surge forward and whip his head around to face Jisung. 

Jisung can feel the skin tearing against his horns, and the harsh metallic tang of blood fills his senses so suddenly that he has to drop to his knees. 

A moment to collect himself, and he looks up, wide-eyed and horrified and Jeno, who's massaging his steadily bleeding cheek with eyes glazed in confusion. 

"Jeno.... Jeno-hyung I—" He stammers, not sure what to do. Does he apologize? Does he beg for forgiveness? Would Jeno forgive him? Is Jeno alright, from being woken up so suddenly? Is Jeno alright, because the cut looks deep and the blood isn't stopping and the smell is overwhelming him to his core. 

Jisung takes a deep breath, edging away from Jeno, who's slowly starting to step into awareness. And he listens, for the sounds of breathing. 

Jaemin, Chenle and Donghyuck are asleep. All heavy sleepers. Mark doesn't breath, and Jisung has good reason to believe he's not in the house. That leaves Renjun, the only one on the ground floor with Jeno.

So Jisung screams. 

Renjun is out the door in an instant, hair overgrown and a mess, wand gripped in one hand. 

"Jisung? What's.... _Jeno?!_ " He gasps out, crossing the distance between them and gently thumbing Jeno's cheek. 

Jeno flinches even at the feather light touch, obviously trying to hold himself back from making a noise.

And Jisung feels terrible. Because yes, Jeno might be werewolf enough to heal from normal injuries rapidly, but that's the thing. Jisung isn't normal. His magic is going haywire these days, and considering that the bleeding hasn't even slowed down, and that Jeno's face is scrunched up in too much pain when he's had worse and walked it off fine, he must've unconsciously attacked Jeno with it. 

"Jisung." Renjun interjects into his thoughts calmly. "He'll be fine, but you need to go wake up Donghyuck for me, okay?" 

Jisung nods, the guilt coiling around his throat and preventing him from speaking, and he's off in an instant.

Donghyuck is slumped over his desk, controller in one hand, and even though he's typically impossible to wake up, the mention of _Jeno_ and _Injury_ has him out the door in an instant. 

From there onwards, there's nothing he can do. He sits in the darkest and furthest corner of the house—Mark's storeroom—and does his best to block Jaemin off from his inner turmoil. The last thing he needs is to disturb someone else.

He still hears their voices clearly, but the moment Jeno had muttered something about how much it hurt, Jisung had shut everything out and buried his head between his knees. 

He feels horrible.

He doesn't know how to control his magic anymore. Previously, he could hop between small distances via portals, but now even that has become unreliable. His horns are growing to the point that he's worried that eventually he won't be able to cuddle into Jaemin's chest or rest his head on Chenle's shoulder without risking severe injury for them. 

It's horrible. He wants this to end, wants to cut them off, because as far as he's concerned, all of his problems trace back to the stupid things on his head. 

He's going to have to quit his job too, which would suck because then Renjun would need to make twice as many trips to the forest to get them food, and Jisung knows how much that would tire him out.

He's beginning to feel like a waste of space. 

He sits like this for an indefinite amount of time, when suddenly the smell of smoke invades his nostrils. He jerks, looking at the stray sock that is burning alight with fire, and his heart beats so fast that his chest feels ready to implode. 

He is unable to do anything but back away slowly, and despite his brain screaming at him to put it out, he finds that he cannot move. 

The door flies open. A jacket is thrown onto the fire. It goes out. 

"Jisung. Breathe." Renjun tells him seriously, hand heavy on his shoulder, grounding him. "It's fine. You'll be fine. Jeno is alright, just needs a little bit of time. Jaemin is still asleep. Nothing is wrong."

"Maybe not now," Jisung hisses, surprising even himself. "But you and I both know the more I'm growing, the more difficult I'm becoming. What's next, one of you scolds me and I accidentally set the house on fire? Open a gate to the underworld?" 

Renjun sighs, and bites his lip, contemplating. 

"Ten." He says finally. 

"What?" 

"We'll take you to see Ten tomorrow. He's an incubus, he's well aware of how underground creatures work. Let him help you. But for now Jisung, you have to go sleep." 

He feels his face burning. "But...."

"But?" 

"I'm... still scared. And..." 

Renjun seems to understand. "Get Chenle to cuddle with you then."

"...Jeno?"

"He's resting. You can see him tomorrow. So go."

And Jisung does, footsteps heavy and clumsy as he makes his way towards Renjun and Hyuck's workshop where Chenle usually takes his naps in.

The aroma of sleeping potions hits him harder than he thought possible, and the last few steps towards Chenle's sleeping form exhausts whatever energy he had left. 

"Chenle..." He calls out uncertainly. 

Chenle blinks a few times, and looks up at him from his spot on the floor. He takes a moment to just observe, before huffing and shifting into a large fluffy cat, rubbing against Jisung's ankles. 

Jisung is relieved beyond belief that he didn't have to explain himself, gratitude swelling in his chest at how accommodating his friends are to his needs. 

In between the fragrance of Donghyuck's potions and Jaemin's even breathing clear to him across the house, it doesn't take him long to fall asleep, cuddling Chenle to his chest with a content smile.

* * *

Jisung wakes up early the next morning with a mouth full of fur and manages to get Jaemin to cook for him. (He complies with an unusual ease, which is how Jisung knows he's well aware of what happened last night, but he hasn't commented on it yet.) 

He's stuffing his mouth with food while Jaemin dozes off at the table when suddenly someone slams something onto the table. 

"For you." Renjun says, taking a seat.

Jisung stares at the object in confusion, bright pink and yellow foam staring back at him. 

"It's corner protectors. Parents usually put them on the edge of tables and stuff so their toddlers don't injure themselves when they walk into them." Renjun explains. "It should work for your horns too." 

Jisung's mouth drops open. Next to him, Jaemin snickers from where his head is buried within his arms. 

"Hyung, I can't—"

"Yes you can. So you can still hug anyone you want, and so you can avoid an accident like last night."

Jisung flinches. 

Renjun rolls his eyes, grabbing the protectors and walking up to him. 

"Stop." He grabs the pink one. "Feeling." Fits it around one of his horns. "Guilty." Fits the other one, punctuated with a harsh jab to his chest. 

"But he was in pain."

"Jisung, if you don't shut up, I'll show you pain." 

Jisung blanches, moving his chair back. 

"That's right. Now, if you really feel that bad, keep those on and go apologize to Jeno. And after that, we're going to visit Ten."

Jisung can only nod meekly. 

* * *

They have to rely on Renjun for transportation, because Jisung genuinely might end up dropping all three of them into the center of hell with his portals.

Renjun has to take three trips, one to drop Jisung there, one to come back, and one last to take Jaemin. 

Renjun is clearly spent, leaning heavily into Jaemin as the taller boy gently carries him towards the scarlet couch that Jisung has dearly missed. Ten's house exudes a feeling of warmth and safety that has him involuntarily relaxing. Despite the rocky first year, Jisung did spend five years living here, and along with it he has precious memories that he guards close to his heart. 

Ten is looking at him with undeniable fondness in his eyes. "You've grown so much, Jisungie." He remarks, flicking Jisung on his forehead. 

Jisung shrugs, suddenly shy. 

Ten takes his hand and guides him to the kitchen, where there is a platter of wraps waiting for him. As Jisung bites in with fervor, despite having recently eaten, he feels Ten observing him and hunches in on himself.

"Your horns are cute like that. Renjun?" 

Jisung feels his face burning, and nods. 

"They've been giving you trouble, huh?" Ten says, tapping his fingers on the mahogany table, biting his lips. "They must be fully grown now, considering you managed to injure Jeno with them. Which means they are now retractable." 

Jisung blinks. "What?" 

"Retractable. You're a fully fledged demon now, even if you're still learning how to control everything. You should be able to hide your demon features at will now, just with a little practice." 

This was news. "Since when?!"

Ten laughs. "Since forever? Do you think, me, an incubus, just looks like a normal human naturally?" 

Jisung doesn't know how to mention that even if Ten looks perfectly human, he never feels it, and that he triggers every survival instinct known to man when someone meets him for the first time. 

Instead, he says, "Then how do I control it?"

"You just need to familiarise yourself with the right environment. Get used to the demon blood in you, until you can trigger it consciously."

"But how?" 

"You come with me, everyday, to the underworld." Ten states, as if he was telling Jisung to breathe. 

"Excuse me?!" All the possibilities of his parents finding him flash in his mind, his heartbeat quickening and his breathing becoming uneven. 

"Jisung." Ten says, in the same tone that Renjun has used countless of times, when Jisung is being unreasonable. "Trust me, anyone as high profile as your parents wouldn't dream of hanging out where we're going to go.

"Where exactly are we going?"

Ten shrugs. "Just a secluded corner. A lot of ingredients that potion-makers use are found there. You're going to help me harvest them, and if you're good at it, you can take the extra back to Haechan."

"Oh. That sounds do-able." He admits, taking in deep breaths. 

"It won't be too bad. Maybe the magic will be overwhelming the first day but you—" Ten cuts himself off. 

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Don't worry about it."

Just then, Jaemin walks in, pulling out a chair and sitting next to Jisung with a defeated sigh. 

"Nana? You good?" Ten asks, eyeing Jaemin's slumped form. 

"Stock ran out a week ago." Jaemin mumbles. 

Ten winces. "Oh shit. I forgot. Think you can last another day?" 

Jaemin whines. 

Jisung meanwhile polishes off the rest of the food, and when he finishes, Jaemin's breathing has evened out. Jisung observes the steady rise and fall of his chest with a little bit of concern. 

"Don't worry about him. You're going to help get the blood he needs." Ten tells him brightly. 

"Oh. Alright." A beat. " _Wait what?!"_

Ten only laughs. 

* * *

Hyuck finishes applying the bandage on Jeno's cheek, and moves back to look over his handiwork. 

"It'll heal in a week or so." He evaluates, patting Jeno on the head. 

"Ah... That's fine. I'm kind of embarrassed though."

"That you got KO-ed by Jisungies horns? Yeah I'd be too." 

Jeno snorts. "You're so mean." 

"You know you love it." Hyuck replies, pulling at Jeno's uninjured cheek affectionately. 

Jeno just smiles, eyes downcast, hands folded in his lap. 

"But Jeno—"

"Not now, Haechan." Jeno interrupts softly. "Later, when I've gathered my thoughts. For now just leave it."

Hyuck nods reluctantly. Jeno's sleepwalking has long since passed the point of amusing, with him doing it almost every night and even wandering outside one night. Hyuck knows there is an underlying issue, but Jeno is an unreadable wall and no matter how much he tries, he refuses to approach the matter with Hyuck.

Still, he has an inkling, after observing the tense line of Jeno's shoulders and the paranoid darting of his eyes for far too long. Something was wrong, something Jeno believes isn't big enough to tell them about, but something that's clearly affecting him. 

However, he'll leave it. For today. 

* * *

Jisung doesn't think anyone can blame him for being nervous. He refused to sleep last night, worried about going back to the underworld, stubbornly avoiding his friend's concerned glances until Jaemin had grabbed him by the collar and pressed behind his horns so hard he had immediately blacked out. 

His heart isn't anymore at ease after waking up, and even after Chenle's reassuring words that _it's Ten, what's the worst that could happen,_ he still feels terribly anxious. 

It only worsens when they actually get there, the portal warping his senses for a bit and leaving him disoriented. He has to clumsily trail behind Ten, ignoring the bitter stench and the bright red invading his vision. 

Ten was right, the thick atmosphere of magic is overwhelming him, and he finds that every step he takes is heavier and heavier. There are whispers all around him, lost souls, fading into nothing, desperately trying to cling onto reality. 

"Hyung?" He breathes out, trying to find someone to cling onto, but his vision is fogging up and his throat is clamping up. 

"Hy—" He wheezes out, knees buckling as he drops to the ground. Someone pets his neck from behind him, cold and stinging.

Jisung tries, he really does, to turn his head back and look whoever it is in the eye, but he can feel his consciousness slipping as the hand tenderly wipes away his tears and gently pushes him. 

And then he's falling.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this have plot now?
> 
> Yes. Yes it does.


	7. Accusations

"Have you seen Mark anywhere?" Donghyuck asks Jeno, who's enamoured with the little goldfish swimming around in the new tank he had won at the pet shop across the street. 

Jeno doesn't look up. "Nope. Maybe at the graveyard? He goes there sometimes right?" 

"Well yeah, but it's been more than a day. I'm worried." 

Jeno shrugs, licking his lips. "I wouldn't worry. He's a ghost, nothing can exactly harm him." He says with a worrying glint in his eyes. 

Donghyuck grabs Jeno's shirt and begins to pull him back before he does anything to the poor fish. 

"I'll cook for you." He says, hauling Jeno to his feet, amused at how the werewolf's face immediately brightens up. 

It's sometime around four in the evening, which means Renjun would be locked in the workshop, poring over his books while Chenle watched movies in the background; silent company. Jaemin would most likely be asleep, especially with the shortage of blood as of late. And Mark would not be in the house, though he hopes otherwise.

It is with this knowledge that he and Jeno walk into the living room, fully expecting it to be deserted and the house silent. 

The first sign that something is wrong is Ten standing in the middle. Ten, who never visits, partly because of his busy schedule but also partly due to the fact that he claims that _they_ should be the one to visit _him._

The second sign is Jaemin, fists curled so tight Hyuck's worried that blood might pour through, face impossibly pale and expression uncharacteristically vulnerable. 

"Shut up." Jaemin hisses through gritted teeth, a low sound that sends every hair on Hyuck's neck standing on end. 

"What are you going on about?" Ten asks, posture defensive in contrast to Jaemin who looks like he's one word away from pouncing. 

Jaemin's eyes fly to Donghyuck, and he steps forward. On reflex, Hyuck steps back, into Jeno's solid chest. 

"Hyuckie." Jaemin begins, voice sickly sweet and clearly on the last thread of his patience. "Do you remember when me and Renjun left the house yesterday?" 

"After breakfast?" Hyuck asks, and Jaemin smiles, teeth sharp and expression slightly unhinged. 

"Yes." 

Hyuck exhales in relief. Clearly that was the right answer.

"And do you remember why we went?" Jaemin says, tone similar to a pre-school teacher talking to a particularly petulant child.

"Because Jisung needed advice or something..." He trails off at Ten's shocked gaze, burning into his skin. 

"None of you came to my house. None of you even could have come in, _I wasn't even home this month_ until just now, and Jaemin just showed up to demand—"

"Of course I would do that." Jaemin cuts in, seething. "Jisung was supposed to come back by noon, and you're telling me that you never even took him out in the first place." 

"Wait, wait, what?" Jeno, who has been a silent, steady presence behind Donghyuck speaks up, brows furrowing. "He's still not back?" 

"Yes he's not." Jaemin cries out, pale face slowly turning red. "And if Ten isn't there, that means he's alone, in god knows where, and it's Jisung, there's no way he—" 

Jaemin cuts himself off, teeth biting down on his lip hard enough to make Hyuck flinch. His body starts to tremble, eyes downcast and fists clenching his shirt, and _oh_.

He's about to cry. 

Donghyuck has knows Jaemin for around eight years now and he has never seen the boy cry, ever. Jaemin was notorious for being self destructing in his independence, different from the rest of them who would freely admit to something being wrong even if they would refuse to speak up about exactly what it was. 

It seems even Jaemin is surprised by the liquid gathering in his eyes, because his mouth opens and closes, unable to form words before his hands move up to rub at his eyes concerningly hard.

"Nana." Came a whisper from the kitchen entrance. Renjun. "Come on." 

Jaemin flinches, spins on his heels and makes a dash for the stairs, and Donghyuck has almost forgotten how fast a vampire is when they don't want to get caught.

They're all left in the wake of the outburst, so uncharacteristic for arguably the most rational member of the group, save for maybe Renjun. It carries with it a feeling of wrong that permeates the air, makes Hyuck sag involuntarily because it's so tense and so uncomfortable. 

"Jeno, you should go to him." Renjun speaks up, eyeing Ten. 

Hyuck can feel Jeno nod and pat his back once before turning to leave. The sound of the door closing echoes in the large space, and Renjun heaves a large sigh. 

Ten tears his gaze away from the white door of Jaemin's room to meet Renjun's weary expression. "I thought you would go after him?" 

"Jeno's cuddly and affectionate and all those things that Jaemin needs right now. Plus, I don't think he ever gave you a clear explanation, and I was there that day, so I can fill you in." Renjun explains. 

Ten laughs, bittersweet. "Yeah I don't blame him. He always got on edge if any of you turned up even a little late. I can't imagine what this must feel like."

This, Hyuck knows, is true. While he never had an outburst like this one, Jaemin would always be a taut line, ready to snap, if any of the others stayed away for too long without explanation. One day, Hyuck ended up distracted by a bunch of strange mushrooms growing in the school yard and returned home three hours late to a fuming Jaemin who relieved all his stress by squeezing him hard enough to bruise. 

And of course, he isn't stupid. Jaemin is elusive and mysterious at best, but he let enough out for Hyuck to piece together what had happened to his family. It's no wonder that he stresses out everytime someone close to him disappears, even for a short period of time. 

Part of him wants to go see how he is doing, but he's more curious to hear exactly what was going on, so he follows Renjun and Ten to the sofa.

Renjun recounts the tale of Jeno's sleepwalking, along with Jisung's recent irritabiliy, sensitivity and uncontrollable magic. 

"I called you. Right after." Renjun says carefully. "And you told me to bring him over the next day."

Ten exhales. "Renjun-ah I lost my phone during my trip to China. Whoever picked up wasn't me." 

Hyuck feels his blood run cold at the confirmation.

"But it sounded exactly like you, the inflections, the tone, everything." Renjun says, voice weak and trembling. "And the day at your house! How could that not have been you?! Jisung or Jaemin would've smelled the difference, right?"

There is a tense silence, until Hyuck speaks up, softly, not trusting his voice. "So, you're saying, Jisung went to the underworld with a stranger, a stranger who impersonated Ten so well that no one noticed, and he hasn't come back. And we have no way of reaching him." 

Ten reaches over to bring Renjun closer, pulling him into a side hug. He looks up at Hyuck, an unreadable expression, and says, "Where's Chenle?" 

"I think he's still down at the workshop?" 

"And Mark?" 

Donghyuck freezes. "He— He hasn't been here in a while now. Sometimes he does this, and we don't really mind, because nothing can really harm him but now..."

Ten looks at him with pity. "Hyuck, don't worry too much about it. You're right, Mark will be fine. I'm going to try get to the bottom of this, okay?" He speaks, voice soft in a way it never is. "Until then, I'll tell Kun to come stay over, so Jaemin can take a rest from his chores and relax. And as for you and Renjun, do your best to stay safe and keep the others safe." 

Hyuck nods, never able to deny a direct order from Ten, but still there's something he's missing. 

It hits him just as Ten is about to get up. 

"Jeno."

Ten blinks. "Hmm?"

"Jeno. His sleepwalking. It's getting excessive, there's clearly something wrong, that he's not telling me about." 

Ten opens his mouth, obviously surprised. 

"That—"

"He's right." Jeno's voice interrupts, his figure standing at the edge of the steps, Jaemin behind him. "I thought it wasn't a big deal so I didn't tell anyone but now..." He trails off, looking a little sick. 

"What is it?" Ten asks, gesturing Jeno to come closer. 

"Something's been lurking in the house lately. I thought it was my imagination at first, heck I didn't even notice anything weird when it started. I just smelled metal around a lot, really potent too, and I thought it was probably just Jaemin right? But—"

"Jaemin hasn't had any blood in stock for over a week now." Renjun finishes, voice barely above a whisper. 

Jeno nods helplessly. "And I'd hear noises at night, I think I was trying to follow them around in my sleep. But I never mentioned it because I thought I was going crazy but Jaemin just told me that—"

"Jisung was feeling the same things." Jaemin looks exhausted, hair unruly and clinging onto Jeno for support. "He'd crawl into my bed every night, confused, like really confused. I just thought it was a cute thing, maybe another phase of his. But looking back, he was scared. Terrified, even." 

They all take a moment to digest it, the reality settling into their bones like lead, heavy and poisonous. 

"Jaemin, are you okay?" Ten asks after a while. 

Jaemin opens his mouth to retort, but Ten cut in, voice soft and firm. "I mean physically. You haven't been collecting your blood stock? That's dangerous, you know that."

Jaemin shakes his head. "You never sent them to me." 

"Yes I did..." Ten frowns. "God this is a mess. We can get to the bottom of that later, and meanwhile I'll have Kun bring you what you need."

"Wait... so you just want us to sit around and do nothing?" Renjun asks, an edge of danger creeping into his tone. 

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm asking you. Because Renjun— not just Renjun but all of you, look at me." 

They all do, albeit stubbornly and prepared to argue. 

"I don't think any of you can realize what the underworld truly means. Renjun, Donghyuck, for all intents and purposes, you're all still alive and breathing humans, just with magic. Jaemin and Jeno, you're more human than anything else, and you will not survive even a second there." Ten speaks firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"If you want to be there for Jisung, start by _not dying_. If anything weird happens in the house, you all have full freedom to deal with it, but anything else, for god's sake leave it to me. Do you get it?" Ten asks them seriously, clearly expecting an answer, angular eyes hard in a way they very rarely were. 

They all nod, a chorus of 'yes', and then Ten leaves them alone to deal with the news. Leaves them alone with the question lingering in the back of their minds ever since this whole fiasco started. 

It's awkward—something new to them—as they all settle the furthest away from each other as they possibly can. 

"We're all thinking it." Jaemin mutters, perched on the windowsill. 

"Donghyuck, you go first." Renjun says, gaze unreadable and fists clenched in his lap. "Prove it. Prove to us that you are yourself and not an imposter." 

Donghyuck gulps, then speaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget Chenle exists, don't worry.
> 
> An abrupt end, and a short chapter too! But i needed this to cut off here so the next one could really take off.
> 
> Fun fact, in the last chapter, Jisung is right, there was something off. He was feeling a breeze from a window that was closed before uh-oh. 
> 
> I think the next chapter will be a long one... That's why this one was so short, and so dialogue heavy.
> 
> (Ps. Just because this has plot now doesn't mean I won't write the prompts you guys give. Maybe as interlude chapters, if it won't fit right, but Ill get it done!)


	8. Overheat

  
_"Are you alright?" A deep unearthly growl filled with concern, a strange combination but not unwelcome._

_"What are you?"_

_A flinch, if that were even possible for the formless body. Then,_

_"Would it be easier for you if I looked human?"_

_A confused look, a hesitant nod._

_Human bodies are strange to get used to, strange to imagine, but he thinks he looks acceptable enough. He extends his newly formed hand towards the figure on the ground._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Renjun." The petite, blood covered boy answers. "And you?"_

_"Chenle."_

* * *

"I'm not saying you did it but—"

"You're implying it." Chenle responds curtly, a foreign feeling of irritation taking over his body in waves. 

Ten sighs, massaging his temple. Chenle feels bad, really. Jisung means a lot to Ten, he knows this. Actually, Jisung means a lot to all of them, triggering a protective instinct within anyone to lays eyes on him. Chenle can only imagine the effect was tenfold on an adult like Ten. 

Still. 

"Shapeshifters are rare." Ten says, after a moment of tense silence. 

"They're rare. Not nonexistent. Look, I know I joined the group really late, okay? And I know you've never trusted me, but Park Jisung is my best friend and I would never do anything to harm him. Ever." Chenle says, staring at Ten head on. 

Ten doesn't grace him with a reply, not until he's reached the exit of the workshop, at which point he says, "Maybe not on purpose." 

And Chenle doesn't have an argument for that at all.

* * *

  
_"My friends are like you." Renjun whispers to him one night, pressing an icepack on his forehead. Only shapeshifters can hurt shapeshifters, when they're in their original form._

_"How so?" He replies softly._

_"They don't work the way they're supposed to. They get shit for it too."_

_"...Yeah? Do you think I can ever meet them?"_

_"I hope so. You'll get along. See, there's Jaemin, and he's a vampire but he's really not—"_

* * *

"And then you proceeded to projectile vomit all over her, thus ruining your chances of ever scoring a date with anyone in that class." Renjun finishes with a serious nod. 

To his right, Jaemin smiles for the first time, snuggled into his shoulder. To his left, Hyuck unapologetically laughs, comfortable resting his head on Renjun's arm and intertwining his fingers with Jaemin's. 

Across them, Jeno looks a little pale, eyes wide at Renjun's unapologetic tirade of Jeno's extremely unsuccessful dating endeavours. But when he gets the nod from the trio on the sofa, he relaxes and immediately pounces on their laps, sighing happily. 

They lay like that for a little while, silent and in their own worlds, relieved that the intense hour of questioning was finally over. The stories they told as proof (One story about yourself, One story about everyone else, and One story told by everyone else about yourself) were part embarassing, part depressing. A trip down memory lane.

But the sentimental feeling is gone. As the sun sets, and the golden light filters in, the only thing Hyuck can notice is the accentuated tautness of Jaemin's face and the permanent crease on Renjun's forehead. Jeno is a touch clingier today too, clearly trying to soothe their nerves. 

"We're really just supposed to stay here?" Hyuck asks, almost afraid to break the silence.

"Ten was right. Unfortunately. If Jisung really is in the underworld, we're practically useless." Renjun, ever the voice of reason, answers, shooting Jaemin a worried look. 

Jaemin, who's "story about yourself" consisted of a whispered retelling of his life back in the forest, hasn't spoken at all in the past hour, instead staring off into space. If it weren't for the fingers tightly grasping his hand, Hyuck would think he had fallen asleep.

Hyuck feels bad for making him relive that whole trauma, because the more he thinks about it, the less likely it is that the shapeshifter imitated Ten _that_ perfectly, enough to go unnoticed by someone who knows him well.

"Jisung is kind of naive isn't he?" He ends up saying, flinching when Jaemin's eyes flick towards him sharply. 

"Not in a bad way!" He backtracks. "But in the sense that, if Ten were an imperfect imposter, he still wouldn't have noticed right?" 

Reluctantly, the remaining three nod. 

"And Renjun, you didn't even talk to him, did you? And Jaemin, you were low on blood, and whatever supernatural abilities you have gets really supressed when you're like that. And you were barely awake. You probably didn't realize because of that." 

"That... Actually makes sense. God, Jaemin, we're so sorry for making you talk about—"

"It's fine." Jaemin mumbles. Then, he adds, "Whoever was impersonating him must've intercepted Ten's blood deliveries for that reason. They must be smart." 

"What good does knowing this do?" Renjun says humorlessly, ignoring Jeno's concerned stare. "We're still going to be stuck here, unable to do anything."

A small voice speaks up from the door. 

"Actually... I could be of use." 

They all turn around, surprised. Hyuck had almost forgotten Chenle was in the house. 

Chenle was staring directly at Renjun, a sombre expression on his face as he makes his way towards the sofa. They all part to make room for him in the middle, leaving Jaemin and Renjun smushed on one side and Jeno and Hyuck on the other. 

"What do you mean?" Hyuck asks when they all finally settle down, observing the brown strands of hair falling on Chenle's face. Chenle likes bright colours, greens and oranges and purples. Brown is a rarity.

"I could go to the underworld. To find Jisung. It won't be hard, I can just shift into one of the workers there and get him and come back." 

They all look at each other, confused and concerned. 

Jeno reaches over to run his fingers through Chenle's hair, telling him, "But you won't be able to survive there, buddy. Just like the rest of us."

"No!" Chenle cries out, flinching when they all stare at him. "No, no I'm not... I'm not! I'm a shapeshifter, don't you know what that means? I don't have roots in humanity, I'm just a creature that was stalking the forests when Renjun found me... I'm not human, I won't ever be human." 

Donghyuck wonders, in the back of his mind, if Jeno was going to snap next, because there goes the second member of their little home who never loses their cool.

"Chenle, we talked about this." Renjun says, lecture tone on. "Human or not it doesn't matter. You're part of us, that's all that important... Now, what were you saying about going into the underworld? You do realize that even if you find a way in there, you can't find Jisung easily, right?"

Chenle sighs, tipping his head back. "Shapeshifters... It's like, if Jaemin was close to a vampire, he'd be able to tell right?" 

Jaemin nods slowly. 

"It's like that, except they're really really attracted to even a whiff of another shapeshifter. That's... That's probably how they found this house— and I... I'm so _sorry_." Chenle's voice breaks, hands flying up to cover his face as his small frame trembles with incoming sobs.

Their reactions are instantaneous, Renjun and Jeno hugging the boy from both sides while Hyuck and Jaemin gently pull his hands away to clasp them tightly. 

It takes a few minutes, all of them tense as Jisung's absence weighs heavier and heavier, but eventually Chenle collects himself with a deep breath. 

"I can track Jisung, since he would've been near the shapeshifter at some point. The only problem is figuring out how to get there." 

"I could teleport you there, and come back immediately. As long as I—"

"Wait, you're actually thinking of doing this? With what, a half-baked plan?" Jeno stands up to look at them head on.

Hyuck flinches. Three down. 

"You know Renjun, your teleporting is still fairly weak. You could die if you mess up. And Chenle, what the hell? You can't just barge into the underworld... And even if you find Jisung, how are you planning to come back? That's ridiculous. We should just leave this to Ten." Jeno's voice is hard, underlying worry subtle yet commanding and none of them can find the heart to argue. 

There's a strange look on Renjun's face when he replies, "Good point Jeno. I think Chenle and I are just tired. Let's head to my room, and when Kun arrives here, we'll talk to him."

It's monotone and so very fake, yet Hyuck can't find it in himself to point it out, because a part of him wants them to rebel against Jeno's wishes and find Jisung with them. He's never been this worried in his entire life, because for all intents and purposes, Jisung was still very much an innocent child, powerless against the powerful and a heart too big for the world. 

God, how was Jisung faring? Poor thing cries at his own shadow, and trapped alone in the underworld...

Hyuck feels sick to his stomach. He can only imagine how Jaemin must feel.

Jeno chooses that moment to get up and storm towards his room, obviously not in the mood for Renjun's games. It's tense once more, for entirely different reasons. 

Hyuck averts his gaze to Jaemin. His cheek is pressed against a cushion and eyes open but unseeing. 

"God, Jaemin, you look exhausted. Let's get to your room, yeah? And I'll give you some potions and—"

"He's scared." Jaemin whispers.

"Huh?" 

"Jisung. I can feel it. He's terrified, and alone. And I can't even get up, what kind of brother am I? I can't even do anything... I didn't even take him seriously because... I—'

And _oh_ , Hyuck has never felt more useless in his entire life. No amount of soothing balms or sleeping potions could cover the hole left in Jaemin's heart, he's well aware. The boy would be left an exhausted, worrying mess until Jisung is in his arms, safe from harm.

So he does what he does best, and what Jaemin needs the most. He pulls Jaemin to his chest, skin freezing on contact, but he doesn't care. Jaemin is tall and broad and all the things Hyuck could never be, but here, weak limbed and barely awake, he looks so small.

They lay like that until they fall asleep. It's all they can do.

* * *

" _You're leaving?" He asks._

_"Yeah. It's been too long, and I've done all I need to."_

_"I'll...miss you."_

_"Don't, Zhong Chenle. You have nothing tying you to this place anymore. Come with me."_

* * *

Renjun's grip is tight and trembling. It's obvious he's nervous, though Chenle isn't sure if it's because of the extremely dangerous stunt they're about to pull, or because of the verbal ass kicking he's going to get from Jeno when he returns. 

The house is quiet, Jeno long gone to fume in his own room, and Hyuck and Jaemin curled up together on the couch. A blanket thrown haphazardly on them, courtesy of Kun who went to sleep in Hyuck's room after bidding them a tired goodnight.

And well, Mark hasn't been home in a while. Chenle misses him.

"This is a huge risk." Renjun reminds him. 

"I know." 

"You better come back alive." 

"I'll bring Jisung back alive, I promise." Chenle says, squeezing Renjun's hands. 

"Bring both of you alive, please." Renjun whispers, delicate fingers smoothing Chenle's fringe down. 

"It's now or never." Chenle says, when Renjun's hands return to his.

"Of course."

And then they're gone. 

* * *

Jisung returns to consciousness slowly, moreso fading in, the feeling akin to slowly being pulled out of a pool of honey. But when the strange warmth underneath him registers, his eyes fly open and he tries to get up as fast as possible.

Key word being tries. 

His body feels like it's been thrown into a meat grinder, smell of blood overpowering, limbs heavy and the pain pulsating. 

He lets his forehead rest on the rock beneath him—which by the way, was never present in Jaemin's room, so where was he?

It comes back to him slowly, as he gets used to the pain enough to push it to the back on his mind. It's bearable, just as long as he doesn't try to move. 

_Ten. The underworld. A sudden onslaught of tiredness. Falling._

The pit is dark, the sky is red, and it's so silent that Jisung can hear the ravaging beat of his heart,, can hear the rush of blood through his veins as if it was screaming into his ears. He tries and tries, to reach the link between him and Jaemin, yet all that he gets is a feeling of worry so faint he's sure he's imagining it.

Perhaps for the first time in his life, he's completely alone. 

And it's terrifying. Jisung remembers squealing at mice, crying at sudden noises, screaming over jumpscares yet everytime there would always be hands ready to soothe him, a pair of arms to hold him. But here? 

There's no one. Only him, and miles and miles of desolate red and blacks, with only his thoughts to keep him company. 

* * *

"What do you mean my time is up?" 

"It means what it means. You've faded completely. It's time to move on, Mark Lee." 

Mark sneers at the unrelenting force in front of him. He's barely been a ghost for a decade, and suddenly they want him to leave?

"Actually, you woke up forty years after you passed. Your total of fifty years of unlived life has been lived." 

"Oh shut up. If I was unconscious, that means I was as good as dead. Why do those years count?!" He challenges.

The man's face twists in displeasure. "Time allocated for a second chance begins one day after death. That's the rule." 

"Oh yeah?" Mark tries for a comeback, but comes up blank. All he knows is that he cannot be gone now, of all times, because his kids would run themselves into the ground without him. Why doesn't Mr.Tall and Frowning not get this? 

Mark peeks over at the nametag. "Doyoung", it reads. Hah. Stupid name. 

As if he'd let someone like that overpower him. Mark had a responsibility to take care of those six brats, there's no way some stick in the mud demon was stopping him. 

He tracks the environment. An empty wasteland, an endless horizon. And well, Mark was still a ghost, wasn't he? A ghost notorious for disregarding the privacy of his precious kids to pop into their rooms as he pleased. Taking advantage of his ghostly powers is second nature to him by now.

His eyes lock on the furthest possible distance he can see, memorizes every detail until its ingrained into his eyelids. 

And with a soft 'pop', he disappears. 

Rinse, repeat.

* * *

Jisung's long since emptied his reserve of tears, instead opting to lying defeatedly on the ground, the pain increasing every second, yet he cannot bring himself to care. 

He feels so lost, the feeling crushing, overwhelming his empty senses as he struggles to catch his breath. A vaguely Renjun-like voice reminds him to breathe, and he wraps his arms around himself in a poor imitation of Jaemin's comforting hugs. 

Blood rushing. Heart beating. His bones creaking. A soft _pop._

A what? 

"Park Jisung?" A familar voice cries out behind him, one that has been absent for way too long.

* * *

Renjun's breath had stuttered the moment they both arrived, and he disappeared almost immediately. Chenle hopes, from the bottom of his technically useless heart, that he made it back okay, and that the others won't be too mad at him. 

The underworld is everything and nothing Chenle expected it to be, the emptiness underwhelming in it's ambience yet overwhelming in the sheer size of the place. It seemed endless, and Chenle shivers despite the surrounding heat. 

It seems he didn't need a disguise, considering no one seemed to be near for miles and miles. After a moment of consideration, he shifts into a bird, assuming a higher vantage point would be better for tracking the shapeshifters presence.

A whiff of something sweet and sour, something tingling and pulling his insides. 

To his right it is. 

* * *

Mark isn't corporeal enough to cuddle Jisung to his chest the way he wants to as of now, but he is able to run his fingers through the boy's hair as the little demon struggles to speak. 

"Hyung, I'm so scared." Jisung whispers, so soft and quiet that Mark strains to hear, but the wide wet eyes speak more than his words ever could. 

Mark isn't sure what Jisung is doing here, why he looks so injured and so broken, and why he's alone. All he knows is that he needs to calm the boy down before he works himself into a panic attack.

His sense of duty overtakes his own fear, and he gently lies down next to Jisung despite the uncomfortable position. He lays a hand on Jisung's cheek and whispers comforting words and reminders to breathe, and observes as Jisung's tear stricken face relaxes more and more. 

Mark will not leave Jisung alone. But Mark needs to find a way to escape this place, with Jisung, but he's drawing a complete blank. 

He buries his worries. For now. Later, he will come up with a plan. His first priority will always be to make sure Jisung is comfortable.

* * *

"Have there always been birds in here?" A soft, chilling voice, the owner tall with a head of immaculately styled orange hair.

"No." A gruff reply, the man broad, face set into a permanent frown. 

A hand swipes to grab Chenle, and there's nothing he can do except squawk as he hits the ground. On instinct, he reverts back, cursing at himself immediately afterwards. 

"Oh dear. It's a boy." The woman gently grasps Chenle's hand, sitting down to face him. 

Kind, yellow eyes. 

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" The melodious voice asks him, smoothing down his hair and then giggling when Chenle is unable to produce any words. 

"Let's take him to our home, dear." She adresses the man standing tall behind them. "We can get him patched up there." 

"Of course." The man replies, staring at Chenle, his impossible height making Chenle shrink into himself.

"W—who?" He manages to ask, the warmth of the hand holding his strangely comforting. 

"You can call us Mom and Dad." The woman, _Mom,_ whispers into his ears. 

His mind feels empty. "Oh... Of course. Mom, and Dad." He agrees. 

"What is a young boy like you doing in a place like this?" Mom asks. 

Something...

"What is a nice lady like you doing in a place like this?" He replies. 

A burning pain, the sting traveling his entire arm, making him cry out as the hand holding his tightens painfully. 

"We don't speak to our elders like that here, sweetheart." Gentle, like the snow. "Now, answer the question."

"I...don't know. I think I got lost." 

"Oh, poor thing. We'll get you all patched up and healthy again." With that, he was pulled to his feet, made to walk alongside them. 

Something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than initially planned, because the cut off point was too good. 
> 
> Don't be too harsh on Ten for being too harsh on Lele, he's just concerned. 
> 
> This was meant to be plotless, only vaguely interconnecting themes. But the more I write, the more the story becomes an overarching tirade about self acceptance.


	9. Reunion

Chenle doesn't really remember much about his life pre-Renjun. He was a shapeshifter, prowling the woods more through instinct than any actual thought, devouring whatever came in his way. He was a creature; nothing more and nothing less. 

Except, he was different. It was minor at first, like when he accidentally wandered away from his group, which shouldn't even be possible because shapeshifters have to travel in pairs. Then he refused to kill the deer that lay in front of him, and then the last straw was when a delicate looking boy was dropped at his feet and instead of feasting on him, he helped him. 

He helped a human. A human with magical roots yes, but a human nonetheless. 

Of course his kind was horrified, confused and disgusted. Of course he was thrown away. What else did he expect? Humans were lesser beings, weren't they? 

But where he expected a sense of dread and loneliness, he instead felt freedom. Freedom as he nurtured the boy—Renjun—back to good health out of his own will. Freedom when he shifted into little birds and squirrels— animals considered too weak for a shapeshifter to ever use. Freedom as finally, after hearing Renjun's love filled stories about his friends, he decides that maybe he wants to be human too. He wants friends too. He wants a life too. 

So Chenle follows Renjun out, introduces himself to Donghyuck soon after and integrates himself into their little group. Perhaps not as seamlessly as he thought; whilst Hyuck and Mark enjoyed his company, Jeno and Jaemin were a little more skeptical, probably due to the fact that he never really smelled human or anything. Citrus, is what Jisung told him. 

But none of that mattered, because Chenle finally finds a friend in Park Jisung. Jisung, whose timid behavior hidden beneath sharp words, whose anxious tendencies and surprising tenderness contrasted so sharply with his own personality. 

Yet they got along so well. Jisung understood him like no one ever had, gave little judgement to Chenle's not-so-human tics. And in return Chenle did the same to Jisung, welcoming him with open arms when the boy finds him in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. 

And slowly he buries that side of him, starts to despise it with bitter aftertastes, starts to stare with envy as his friends talk about being tired or scared, because they were such foreign feelings to him that it cemented how different he really was.

Yet he wouldn't change it for the world. His past life as a wandering creature seemed distant. Faded. 

Distant. Faded. 

That is how he feels right now, as Mom gently removes the spoon from his mouth. The food is tasteless. The atmosphere is thick. He feels... Off. Like he's forgetting something. Like something is wrong. 

He's gently guided to a bed. It's large, and the pillows are fluffy. The walls are thin, allowing little whispers to pass througn.

_"He's a little dull isn't he?"_

_"We can whip him to shape."_

_"...lready much bett_ er _than Jisung was, don't you think?"_

_Jisung._

Park Jisung.

His best friend.

* * *

"You are an idiot. Have I ever told you that?" Hyuck hisses, his grip on Renjun's limp arm tightening as he bodily throws Renjun onto the unoccupied bed in his room. 

It's uncomfortable, stiff in the way transfigured mattresses usually are, but Renjun sinks into it like a man deprived of sleep for a decade. 

Next to him, in a smaller bed, Jaemin is fast asleep. He looks too pale, and he's so still that Renjun can't help but lock his gaze onto the steady rise and fall of his chest to ensure that he's actually alive. 

"God. You..." Hyuck groans, uncapping a tiny bottle of purple liquid. "Can you worry about yourself for a second? Jaemin is fine, he just needs some rest and some more blood, because unlike some people, he's not fucking suicidal." 

Renjun winces at the sight of the painkiller, aware of the painstaking process of making it, wondering if it should be wasted on him. He doesn't voice this however, as the last thing he needs is another lecture. 

"You know Donghyuck." Renjun whispers. "You sure had all this ready for me." 

Donghyuck levels him with a glare, pausing in the middle of filling a too-big syringe with the iridescent fluid. 

"If you were so sure I'd help him, why didn't you stop me?" 

A harsh jab, right at his neck. "Shut up, Renjun. You're well aware why. I love the kid as much as you do."

Renjun laughs. "Oh Hyuckie. You're so easy to rile up."

"Shut it. Doctor's orders. Now sleep." Hyuck hisses, lightly slapping his cheek before walking away. 

* * *

"I feel...better." Jisung confesses, staring down at his fingers. 

"Huh?" Mark looks up from where he'd been trying to carve his name into the walls with a fire red pebble he found. 

"I think Ten was right... I am getting used to this place. I think it's helping." Jisung says. Momentarily, he wonders if this was Ten's plan all along. A tough love thing.

But memories of the chilling fear he experienced when he first woke up invade his mind, and he thinks that if Ten really did do that, he wouldn't be able to forgive him. Not easily. 

It's confusing. Is it betrayal? Something else? A poor choice maybe? Was it really tough love? But Ten would've been aware of Jisung's anxious tendencies wouldn't he? Even his group of six friends, despite being rough and playful, kept strict boundaries when it came to Jisung to prevent him from getting uncomfortable. 

Mark interrupts him, lacing their fingers together, asking, "Can you get up now?" 

Jisung tries, and on wobbly feet reminiscent of a baby deer, he gets up, clinging onto the walls for support. 

Mark gets up to stand behind him, steadying him as much as possible for an incorporeal body. 

"What do we do now though?" He asks his hyung uncertainly, trusting that their unofficial leader would know what to do. He always did, after all.

"I think you should focus on getting better. Maybe walk around in this little pit for a while, get energized. A portal would be too risky, unless you're atleast at a ninety percent, got it?" Mark responds calmly, hand on the younger's neck to try and soothe him. 

"Oh. Okay. I can do that." Jisung agrees, attempting to walk despite the screaming bruises. His nose had gotten used to the smell of blood, so he's able to pick up the faint smell of gravel that Mark tended to carry around much easier. 

He closes his eyes and tries to sense for any singnificant thing in the surrounding area, for when he does recover enough to attempt a portal. 

There's a faint smell of... Citrus? Spices? And... Iron?

Jisung's heart drops. 

Because that's _Chenle_. And...

His parents. 

* * *

Disobedience isn't the best path, Chenle realizes quite early. Even a little hint of it, and he was met with uncomfortable stings and random pains. 

But here's the thing. It's clear they aren't really aware of what he is. It's clear that the burning candles and sweet smells are laced with magic that would entice any human, would force them to stay. 

But Chenle isn't a human. No matter the pretenses he put up, there would always be a part of him that would belong in the depths of the forest instead of in the arms of a companion. A part of him that would prefer hunting over cuddling, a part of him that would much rather sleep among dying leaves instead of fluffy pillows. 

And here? Where that part of him is the only thing keeping his head straight? Keeping him alive? Maybe Chenle doesn't hate it. For the first time ever, he finds joy in it.

He gives them his sweetest smile, his widest eyes. He goes to bed when told, and in the darkness of the room, within four walls and locked windows, he plans. 

_(Except if they were unaware about who he really is, how his powers work, then what certainty does Chenle have of how theirs work?)_

* * *

  
"Jisung, what are you doing? I told you to rest, you—" Mark yelps as Jisung drags him along, pain forgotten as the young demon forces his legs to move as fast as possible. 

"Chenle... It's Chenle, hyung! Chenle, he's here, and he's with my parents, and if he gets hurt..." Jisung chokes up at the end, newfound burst of determination propelling him even faster. 

"Chenle? Are you sure?" Mark asks, gaze worried. The portal from the pit to the ground above had left Jisung breathless and off his feet, and were this a normal day he would amp up the dramatics to try and get pampered by his fellow friends. But now he's just ignoring it, mind set on Chenle and Chenle only. 

The house, practically a mansion, is just as ominous as he remembers, and he can't help the electrifying fear that crawls up his spine at the sight of it. 

But for the first time, he doesn't let it stop him. The front doors open for him without second thought, slamming shut before Mark could enter, and Jisung barges in to the sight of Chenle on the ground, writhing and _screaming_. 

"Let him go!" He yells out, flinching as the yellow eyes of his parents meet his, yet holding his ground. For Chenle, he would battle this fear, paralyzing as it is. 

"Oh?" The silky voice of his father. "Is that our sweet little Jisung?"

The sound of his name, coming from their lips, almost makes his knees buckle. It's nowhere close to the fond, exasperated tone Jaemin uses on him. It's patronising. It's mocking. It's ridiculing. 

"Let him go." He repeats through gritted teeth, something building up inside of him, warm and painful.

"Or what?" His father says, tone amused. "You couldn't even kill the ritual butterfly, what makes you think you can stand against us?"

_(His chest feels heavier.)_

"Oh honey, look at him." His mother laughs. "He's crying!" 

And he is, the tears falling freely, hiccups building up in his throat, but Jisung doesn't care. Crying doesn't make him weak. It's who he is, and he's not going to hide it for his parents approval. He doesn't need it anymore. Doesn't need _them_ anymore. 

_(His heart grows warmer.)_

"Your sweet Jaemin hyung isn't here anymore to protect you." His father says. "You're all alone." 

Jisung clenches his fists at that. "Don't talk about him. And let my friend go, or I swear—"

"Friend? You've made friends? God, you disappoint me even more every second." His mom spits, words acid, yet Jisung is an iron wall refusing to be affected. 

_(It's burning.)_

"Mother." He says, words calm in contrast to the raging inferno inside him. "Father." 

"Hmm?"

"Let him go."

"No."

"Fine."

And he lets it burst out.

* * *

There's something oddly mesmerising about seeing your best friend who once screamed because his shadow was following him, stare at the cause of his relentless fear head on and refuse to back down. 

There's something beautiful in the way he feels the ground beneath him open up, the familar uncomfortable feeling of a portal sucking him through to a destination unknown. 

And on his way out, within the burning flames and the trembling house, he looks at his best friend, at the furious expression on his face and smiles. 

He's _so proud._

The portal closes, and he hits a familar wooden floor with a thud. Muffled voices cry out around him, and he allows himself to relax into the arms of whoever caught him. 

He's safe. Jisung is safe. 

That's all that matters. 

* * *

Chaos. It's complete chaos, when Chenle falls out of the ceiling and into Jeno's arms, skin burning yet expression serene. 

"Haechan!" Jeno screams out, and the tanned boy wastes no time helping the unconscious shapeshifter onto the couch, examining his wounds with a worried frown. 

"He's...okay." He whispers, unbelieving. "Just overheated. He's okay."

Jeno clasps his shoulder, looking into Hyuck's eyes, gaze mirroring his own. 

If Chenle was here alone...then...

 _Pop_. 

"God, Park Jisung, you reckless little shit." A very very very familar voice cries out, and Hyuck whips his head back so fast, jaw dropping at the sight that greets him. 

Jisung, barely standing, hair singed and bright orange, eyes a piercing yellow as he laughs sheepishly. 

And Mark, who he hasn't seen for so long, hovering over the demon with a frown on his handsome features. 

"I— what?" Jeno says besides him, clearly lost. 

The door slams open, a figure racing down the stairs in barely any time, only stopping when he slams into Hyuck, knocking the wind out of him.

"Park Jisung!" The figure screeches, attempting to lunge towards the boy, held back by Hyuck's panicked grip.

"Wait— Na Jaemin you shouldn't be out of bed, let alone walking, you—" 

"Oh shut up! That's my _baby_ right there, if you even try to stop me I—"

A hand gently grabs Hyuck's arm, and he turns to see Renjun's amused expression. The slightest of nods, and he lets Jaemin go, flinching as the vampire knocks Jisung down with the force of his hug. 

Hyuck stares helplessly as Jaemin frets over Jisung's bruises, pulling at his cheeks and kissing his temple whenever he tries to protest. 

"Just give it a second." Renjun says, sitting down on the sofa and adjusting Chenle so the boy's head lay on Renjun's lap. 

"Oh I've missed you so— holy shit! Jisungie why is your hair like that? Is this a rebellious phase? You know hyung will support you no matter what, right?" Jaemin coos, planting a wet smooch on Jisung's cheeks. 

A frown. 

"Wait, Park Jisung, are you bleeding?" Jaemin cries out, hauling Jisung to his feet in an instant and pushing him towards to Hyuck. "You should've told me, oh you poor thing. Hyuckie, please please check on him."

"You don't have to plead." Hyuck replies, mildly offended, as he guides Jisung towards a chair. The cuts aren't too deep, already appearing to be healing, so he only needs a simple stitching spell to close them. It's surprising how Jisung seems to be the least injured.

"You should take a shower, Jisung. And then go get some sleep, will you?" He says gently, helping Jisung up and pushing him towards the staircase. 

Jeno returns from his room just then, staring at Jisung's retreating figure. "Chenle's still asleep, I left him on my bed." He whispers. 

Hyuck nods. 

The door to Jaemin's room closes.

"Alright, time for business." Renjun says, settling down with a cushion pressed to his chest. The remaining four follow, sitting in a circle on the floor. 

"Make it quick though. Jaemin shouldn't be up for too long." Jeno says, shooting a concerned glance at the vampire resting his head on his shoulder. 

Mark recounts his side of the story, and they fill him in wherever possible, and eventually come up with a story that makes a little sense save a few blanks from when Jisung disappeared into the house.

"I mean I'm not really supposed to be here." He admits. "But I can figure it out. I'll just have to talk to Ten." 

"Good. Thats... good." Hyuck breathes out. The past few days have been stressful. He doesn't know how he's been surviving without Mark, now that the ghost's steady presence is actually close enough to touch. He forgot how comforting Mark was to be around.

"You aren't sure what happened in the house?" Renjun questions. 

"Yeah. But Jisung mentioned... Something about his parents?" 

Both Renjun and Jaemin jerk up at that, clearly struggling to keep their expressions neutral. 

"His...parents?" Jaemin asks, voice soft and angry in a way Hyuck rarely hears. 

Mark nods uncertainly. He glances at Hyuck, then at Jeno, aware that both of them are in the same boat as him. Jisung's parents are an iffy topic, one rarely brought up. 

"I'll talk to him." Jaemin says after a moment of consideration. "And for Chenle...?"

"Me and Renjun can talk?" Hyuck offers. 

Renjun sighs. "He's probably feeling guilty. Shapeshifters are a lot like pack animals, I'm sure that one went through so much trouble to impersonate Ten and weaken Jaemin to get to Jisung because it wanted Chenle back. It's... messy. He'd be blaming himself."

They rest of them nod sympathetically. 

"Sounds good. You and Hyuck and deal with him." Mark says. "And Jeno can accompany me to Ten's house, right? We can get all this settled later though. All of you should go to bed." 

"Yeah. Thanks hyung." 

* * *

They all disperse after that, save for Renjun and Jeno. 

It's awkward, the silence suffocating as Renjun stares up into Jeno's tired eyes. 

"I—"

"Jeno—"

They both pause, bursting into giggles as the stupidity of the situation settles in. 

"I'm not sorry." Renjun says, guilty moreso for lying to Jeno than for actually going through with the plan.

"I know." Jeno says, famous eye-smile charming as usual. "I'm not sorry either. Truce?" 

Renjun laughs, high-fiving the boy and ruffling his hair. "Truce."

* * *

"I don't feel bad." Chenle admits, glare stubborn even through the tired eyes. 

"That's good." Hyuck laughs, organizing the bottles on his desk. The amount of potions he's had to use this week was unreal, his stock is almost entirely empty. 

"I used to hate that part of me, you know? But now I feel like we kind of work in harmony. And granted... Maybe I do feel a little guilty that Jisung went through all that because of me but I think he got something out of it. Because holy shit hyung, he was practically glowing!"

"He was?" Renjun says with a raised eyebrow, where he's been lounging on the floor, Jeno fast asleep in his lap. 

"He was! It was epic! And kind of scary too! There were like...flames and stuff!" Chenle cries out, wildly gesturing with his hands, smiling when Renjun shushes him. 

"Jisung? Scary? That's new." Hyuck mutters. 

"A lot of things are new now." Renjun says with a laugh, pushing Jeno off him. "Come on, you big oaf. Let's leave these two to rest." 

Jeno grumbles, but allows himself to be pulled up, draping himselff across Renjun's shoulders in retaliation. 

"Good night." He mumbles sleepily. 

"Night!" Hyuck and Chenle chorus. 

"Mind if I crash with you?" Hyuck asks, when the room is empty. 

"It's your room hyung, do you even have to ask?"

* * *

"It looks nice. It's brighter than before." Jaemin says, running a hand through Jisung's hair as the younger stares at himself in the mirror. 

"Why isn't it changing back? Everything else did." Jisung whines petulantly, pushing Jaemin's hands away with a huff.

Jaemin laughs, resting his chin on Jisung's shoulders. "You can redye it. But you look kind of empty without the horns, you know? Can you make them reappear?" 

"Yeah, I just need to..." Jisung scrunches his adorable face in concentration, and sure enough, his scarlet horns pop out. 

Jaemin giggles, hands shooting out to try press behind them in an effort to make Jisung go to sleep.

"Eek!" Jisung jerks away from Jaemin's prying fingers, throwing himself onto the bed. 

Jaemin snorts at the reaction, climbing in himself and tucking the pastel pink blanket around them, staring at Jisung's back as the younger resolutely stares at the wall.

It's silent, as the events of the past few days really set in, but eventually Jisung turns around to bury his face in Jaemin's collarbone. He's trembling, poor thing. 

"I... burned their house down. Told them to n-never mess with me... Or any of you..." Jisung mumbles quietly, hands grasping Jaemin's shirt. "It was terrifying." 

"I'm proud of you, kid." Jaemin says softly, running a hand down Jisung's back to calm him down. The details are still a little fuzzy to him, but to Jaemin, all that really matters is that Jisung is here and safe. 

"I'm not scared of them anymore... I think" 

"That's good. That's wonderful, really. I'm so proud of you." Jaemin's voice is tender in the darkness of the room, the warmth present tenfold of what the blanket is offering them. 

"I'm sorry hyung." Jisung says, after a while. "For making you worry." 

"Oh Park Jisung, I'll always worry about you. It's alright. And I'm sorry too, for not being as attentive towards you." 

Jisung hums. "Really? I didn't even notice. You always feel too attentive to me, you know?" 

Jaemin laughs, pinching Jisung's shoulder lightly. "Go to sleep, kid. We can talk later, yeah?"

"About... Ten hyung?"

"Mmhm. Promise, it's not what you think it is. Now _sleep._ "

Jisung nods, but pulls away to look at Jaemin in the eye. In the low-light, his eyes reflect the moonlight, wide and wet and innocent. Jaemin would do anything to keep that gaze on him forever.

"I missed you." Jisung whispers, snuggling back into Jaemin's arms with a contented sigh. 

"Missed you too, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew this one took a while. Oops. 
> 
> If it was confusing, shapeshifters are honestly really smart. This specific one had been stalking them for a while; it knew it wouldn't get to Chenle directly so it was going to try use Jisung as a bargaining chip. 
> 
> Maybe we can actually move onto fluff again... But who knows. 
> 
> I mean Mark is still faded technically :0
> 
> Oh and, if you couldn't tell, Jisung's parents house is magic, so Mark couldn't phase through the walls to go meet them. Poor dude.


	10. Cooldown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler chapter. Some hints though, if you look closely enough :)

It's sometime morning when they all stumble into the kitchen, wobbly knees and exhaustion evident but unable to keep each other out of sight for long.

Jisung attaches himself to Chenle, who had stumbled out of Hyuck's room and banged his leg on the coffee table, effectively waking up the young demon who was previously fast asleep in his Jaemin hyung's arms. 

Mark keeps Jaemin company while the rest trickle in; Hyuck, woken up due to Chenle's absence and Jeno and Renjun following out from their current shared room (Kun had switched to Jeno's, claiming the smell of herbs were too strong in Hyuck's room). Soon, they all fall asleep on the sofa, bodies strewn across each other, contentment written all over their faces in the hazy morning sun.

Mark manages a fond sigh as he helps beat the eggs the best he can. He's useless at the actual cooking process, but Jaemin's begun to trust him enough to prep the ingredients. It's obvious the kid gets lonely anyways, cooking in the too-big kitchen alone, so Mark doesn't really mind the extra effort.

"Should you be up?" He asks the vampire who's currently occupied with chugging down a mug of coffee. "I thought Hyuck prescribed you like, a week of bedrest?" 

"He was exaggerating. I'm fine, Kun hyung gave me enough blood for me to function." Jaemin replies nonchalantly, but Mark keeps a close eye on his movements anyways. The kids are notorious for lying about their health after all.

The table is set, plates filled and grumbling teenagers awoken. Jaemin is indulging them today, that much is obvious from the sheer amount of options placed in front of them. 

"You're the best, hyung." Chenle says dreamily as he stuffs his mouth with a quarter of a waffle, dipped in honey and chocolate sauce, making a mess on his plate. The others aren't faring better; it's obvious the past few days have been exhausting to them as they attack the food like hungry beasts.

Amidst the chaos, Mark observes Jisung closely, unused to the lack of horns on his head and his fresh head of bright orange hair. He's still Jisung, evident from the way he almost spills his smoothie, but there's something different. He's sitting straighter, talking louder, smiling brighter. It's a good different, and Mark can't help the swell of pride that overtakes his chest, memories of a younger, more timid boy invading his mind. 

He notices the rest of them eye the young boy in a similar fashion; Jaemin's fond gaze plastered at full intensity, Renjun fighting back a smile while Jeno and Hyuck coddle him relentlessly. Chenle is egging on the brewing fight as usual, delighted screams lighting the kitchen with a warmth second to none.

Though perhaps they've all been too caught up in the moment, that they never realized they were forgetting something until that something hits them upside the head. 

Literally. 

"What the fuck." 

Renjun's jaw drops, amazed at his mentor slash brother's vocabulary after all the lectures directed at him everytime he himself uttered a curse. The rest of them however, back away slowly, aware of the barrage of words that would attack them any second.

Kun's eyes zero in on Jisung.

"No seriously, what the fuck. Why are you back!? How did you get back? Where are your horns? What's up with your hair?!" Kun cries out at Jisung, distressed and frustrated. He gives no time for the young demon to reply before moving on to his next victim.

"Huang Renjun, why are you covered in bandages? What dumbass thing did you do now? Chenle, why do I sense residual underground magic on you? Mark, when the fuck did you get back? Jaemin, why are you up, seriously you're going to collapse at this rate. Donghyuck, shouldn't you have stopped him?" Once Kun gets started there's no stopping him, his words are sharp and punctuated and they all look down guiltily, avoiding eye contact. 

Save for Jeno, who didn't actually do anything wrong. He gets a ruffle of hair. And Jisung, who gets swept into a fierce embrace, all of Kun's worry and love pouring out. 

"Never do that again." Kun whispers into boy's hair before letting him go, whirling back to face the remaining boys who look quite embarrassed. 

He takes a seat, grabs a hash brown, and speaks, "Explanation. Now." 

* * *

It's easier to recount the tale the second time around when all the pieces are there to complete the puzzle. Jisung looks relieved at the revalation that it was an imposter, and not really Ten. He also gives Chenle a punch to the shoulder, the two best friends not needing words to communicate. A gesture of forgiveness. Acceptance. 

When they get to the part where Renjun and Chenle teleported into the underworld, Kun's chair topples over. 

"You—"

"I know! I know, okay! We weren't thinking straight, we were desperate!" Renjun cries out, voice unusually shaky and hands trembling. It's strange; they were all aware that Kun would've been miffed about it, but it's _Kun_. There's no reason to be scared. 

Kun seems to notice too, because his expression softens. "Renjun-ah, let's talk later okay? Now finish your food, and the rest of you, fill me in." 

It's a little awkward when Chenle jumps into continue the story, the rest of them preoccupied with eyeing Renjun, and Renjun himself shrinking in on himself. Eventually though, the story reaches its end, and Kun nods, pleased.

"Mark, you come with me, I have a feeling I know exactly who this Doyoung is. We'll sort it out." Kun orders, washing their plates. He looks adorably domestic, but his tone leaves no room for argument. 

"Jeno, you're incharge of these five rascals." 

Jeno beams, clearly smug at having earned Kun's trust. 

When Kun leaves, solemn Mark in tow, the rest of them exhale dramatically, slumping into their chairs. "That went a little better than I expected." Renjun mutters, rubbing his head. His tone is sarcastic, and it's visible how everyone relaxes when they realize their Renjun is back.

"Did you see the way he looked at you when you mentioned your stupid stunt? I seriously thought you'd be killed." Hyuck admits, tone light, ready to play along.

"I know right?!" 

"Alright, kids, settle down." Jeno speaks up, earning a dirty glare from the witch-fairy hybrid.

"I'm older than you," Renjun says threateningly. Jeno rolls his eyes in response. 

"So Jaemin can call all of you his babies, but when I do it it's a problem?" 

"Jeno hyung, he acts like an old grandpa. You, on the other hand, are the most baby baby here, except for maybe Jisungie." Chenle says, smiling cheekily at Jeno's scandalized gasp and Renjun's supportive cheer. 

"I'm not an old grandpa..." Jaemin says, offended, but gets ignored save for a pat on the back by Jisung. 

"And I'm not a baby." 

"Sure, Jeno." Renjun says, ruffling the boys's hair, smirking when Jeno involuntarily lets out a pleased sigh. 

"...you proved nothing."

"Sure, Jeno."

* * *

"You still have my necklace, don't you?" Chenle asks, controller clutched in hand as his character dies for the tenth time. 

"Of course. Though, I didn't really notice it because you know... It was really warm there." 

"Yeah yeah. Excuses excuses." 

"But like... I lost my glasses." Jisung admits, as the ninja he was piloting veers off a cliff into the abyss. He squints, trying to figure out where he went wrong, the game nothing but a blur to him. 

"I don't get how you're both nearsighted and have super-vision. Like, isn't that an oxymoron?" Chenle asks, confused.

"I dunno. I mean, I can see a lot if you're close to me. It kind of balances it out, don't you think?" 

"That's a good point."

"What are you two dumbasses talking about?" A voice calls out from behind. It's Renjun, dragging a flustered Jeno in tow. 

"Jisung lost his glasses." Chenle tells them, tone alike to child tattling on his friend, nodding his head innocently.

"Ugh, really? I don't like the eye doctor. He's a dick." Jeno says.

"You growled at him the last time we went, Jeno." Renjun reminds him. 

"It was his fault!"

"For what? Accidentally bumping into Jisung?" 

Jeno goes bright red. Jisung leans forward, eager to eat up this new information. Renjun's face splits into a sadistic grin at Jisung's interest.

"Oh speaking of... Jisungie, this boy has been in my room, whining all day about how much he's missed you, and now that you're here, you aren't paying any attention to him." 

Jeno's mouth drops open, face so red that he looks a second away from passing out. He lunges for Renjun, but Renjun dodges gracefully, grabbing the werewolf by the collar and throwing him onto the sofa. 

"Give the poor boy some love will you?"   
  
And he leaves, leaving a hysterical Chenle, an embarrassed Jisung and a scandalised Jeno behind. 

* * *

  
"...You got a job?" 

"Yep." Mark sighs, perched on Hyuck's desk, fiddling with a stack of papers. "Only way they'd let me live. God, I came out that place determined to never go back, and now I have to take the day shift at some dead people nursing home?" 

"It won't be too bad, I'm sure." Hyuck says placatingly. "You'll fit right in." 

"You're a jerk." 

'You love me."

"Still a jerk." 

* * *

"And then I was left there... Alone! What was I supposed to do?! It was horrible!" 

Jaemin hums distractedly. "Yes...very sad Jeno. Poor you, stuck with Jisungie and Lele, with whom you've been friends with for like, half their lives." 

"Jaemin-ah!" Jeno whines, rubbing his head against the vampire's waist. Jaemin's unoccupied hand finds its way to Jeno's hair and pets it soothingly. With his other hand, Jaemin pushes the camera he was holding into Jeno's face. 

"Do you think this one looks nice?" 

"Ugh yes." Jeno says, barely looking at the picture of Jisung posing in front of a beautiful sunset. "Everything you take is nice Jaemin. Now please, pay attention to me." 

Jaemin laughs, amused, and says, "you really have no shame do you?" 

Jeno shrugs. It's not like he's going to be judged for it. He likes snuggling up with Jaemin, even though the vampire is sometimes too cold to touch, and he likes the feeling on Jaemin's arm around his waist because he's the only one who can really match Jeno's frame. The others are small—save for Jisung who would be caught dead before willingly cuddling Jeno—so more often than not, they're the ones burying into him. Sometimes Jeno wanted to be the one doing all the receiving.

"And you say you aren't a baby." Jaemin huffs, pulling on a strand of hair sharply, making Jeno yelp. "You're clingier than Renjun when he's tired, or Jisung when he's scared. Honestly." 

"Come on. You love it.".

"Never said I didn't."

* * *

So maybe they were kind of stupid to overlook Jeno's clingy and attention seeking behavior, because guess what? 

It was a full moon. 

"Jeno, let me in." Hyuck pleads, knocking on the door and flinching when sounds of distress reach his ears. 

"No." Jeno cries out, and Hyuck bangs his head on the door in frustration, painkilling potion falling from his grip. 

A hand grabs it before it can smash on the floor. Jaemin looks at him, expression pinched and worried.

"He's not budging?" 

"No! And usually I pay enough attention to give him the meds before he locks himself up right? But with... Everything I guess, it slipped my mind, and I know that's not really a good excuse but—"

"Hey, it's okay." Jaemin cuts him off, placing a heavy hand in his shoulder. His smile is small, but genuine. "Do you even know why he hides himself away?" 

"... He'd be so mad if I told you." 

Jaemin shrugs. "Worth a try. Let's just get Chenle to crawl through the vents and give the potion to him." 

"What, and you think he'd be okay with Chenle knowing?" 

"Oh come on, he shows obvious favouritism towards that kid. You know, yesterday, he told me that he thought Chenle was the cutest in our little family. Can you believe it? When a whole Sungie was right there?!" Jaemin sounds so offended that Hyuck can ignore the warm butterflies at the reference to them as family and laugh obnoxiously instead. 

"He's kind of right though."

Hyuck yelps as Jaemin's hands shoot out to grab him, and he books it over to where Renjun is trying to coax Jisung out from under the table with a bright red apple. 

He ducks under the tablecloth, dodging Renjun's hand and ignoring his surprised yelp, coming face to face with an irritated Jisung, pink headphones placed on his head, looking wholly adorable.

"What are you even doing here?" Hyuck asks. 

Jisung scrunches his nose. "Renjun hyung is mad at me because I spilled paint on his bed. He can't attack me while Jaemin hyung is nearby, so I'm hiding here." 

Hyuck snorts. "Of course you'd use him like that." He leans in, whispering, "Well, good for you, I'm running away from Jaemin. So when I tackle Injun over there, you make a run for him, and we're both safe, got it?" 

Jisung nods vehemently, bracing himself. It was so cute, Hyuck barely restrains himself from cooing. 

But for now, he's a man on a mission. 

Slowly crawling out, until Renjun's knees are visible, he takes in a deep breath. 

And grabs.

With a spectacular yelp, Renjun overbalances backwards and hits the ground, and Hyuck takes the opportunity to crawl on top of him and trap him in a chokehold. Behind him, a yelp of victory and Jisung zooms past them to wedge himself in between Jaemin—who was handing over the potion—and Chenle. He looks proud of himself, even as Jaemin smacks him on the arm and pulls him away, scolding him for interrupting their conversation but inevitably melting when Jisung shoots his infamous puppy eyes. 

"You are so annoying." Renjun huffs from underneath him, but makes no move to topple Hyuck over from where he's cuddling into chest. Awwn. He's going soft. 

Meanwhile, on the other end of the room, Jaemin tells Chenle to give Jeno his pain medication, because according to Jisung he's still whimpering. Jisung seems bothered by the sounds, as much as he's pretending not to be, so Jaemin takes him back to their room to cool down. 

Chenle pushes the bottle into a vent and shifts into a mouse, gently rolling it through the path to Jeno's room. It's a trek he's long memorized; Chenle is obviously someone who'd take advantage of Jeno's soft spot for him by barging in at random times just to annoy the other boy.

The bottle drops to the floor with a thump—anti-breaking charms working, placed on every glass object in fear of Jisung's clumsy hands—and Chenle follows. 

And, wow.

"Jeno hyung, holy shit." 

Jeno whirls back, teary eyes and terrified, and on his pretty head is a tiny pair of ears. 

"Holy shit holy shit holy shit."

"Language." Jeno sniffles, trying cover his little doggy ears with a blanket. 

"Hyung, oh my god, you're so cute, can I adopt you?"

"I've already adopted _you_ Lele. Please don't tell anyone else about this."

"I'm telling everyone!" Chenle exclaims in glee, grabbing the bottle and shoving it into Jeno's mouth. The boy doesn't seem happy, but he sips the contents anyways and gives a sigh. 

"Lele." 

"Yes?"

"I want cuddles." Jeno says, eyes teary and reflective, so wide and distressed. 

"Oh hyung. You're so cute." Chenle coos, climbing into the bed, observing the little ears fold in on themselves. The crying, he can deal with, because he has been best friends with Park Jisung for a good while now. But the ears?

"Oh my god. That's so cute." 

"You need better vocabulary." 

"You're... God you're so adorable." Chenle mutters, petting the ears in awe, feeling his heart burst when Jeno starts to pur.

"Hyung, I love you."

"Shut up."

* * *

  
The next night, Chenle takes it upon himself to go annoy Jaemin for a change. Generally, he and Jaemin have a sort of solidarity revolving around protecting Jisung and his now bright orange head. But Chenle thinks they need to explore their interests further than that; Jaemin is after all, the closest to him in age next to Jisung.

So when he drops onto the bed from the vents, he's not exactly expecting to be flung across the room by a panicked pair of hands. 

"Holy— Chenle? Is that you?" Jaemin exclaims in disbelief, hand on his heart, chest heaving. 

Chenle grumbles from where he's slumped against the wall. He's going to feel that tomorrow. He tries getting up, wincing as his limbs refuse to cooperate properly and pain flares up in his leg.

Scratch that. He's feeling it now. 

"Hyung, I can't move." He whines, opting for dramatics. Truthfully, it's not too bad, but Jaemin doesn't need to know that.

Jaemin gets up at the speed of light, eyes wide and worried. "Seriously? Are you okay? I'm so sorry Chenle, you surprised me too much." He cries out, dropping onto his knees next to Chenle, pushing away Chenle's bangs to get a better look at his face. 

"Oh, Lele." Jaemin whispers sadly, gently gathering the boy into his arms, voice laced with so much compassion that Chenle almost feels bad for exaggerating the pain. 

Almost. 

He's placed on the bed with care, and an ice-pack is pressed onto his ribs—their mini fridge is stocked with them, Park Jisung is clumsy after all. Jaemin settles down next to him, eyebrows furrowed and concerned. 

"Should I get Hyuck?"

"No hyung. Can we play?" Chenle asks happily. Renjun was never stupid enough to fall for his acts, and Hyuck, Jeno and Mark were too rough with their care for it to count. He's actually pretty sure Jaemin knows he must not be hurt, considering he's not bodily dragging him to where Donghyuck is, but he'll take it. 

"Sure, Lele. What do you want to do?" 

"Jeno has little puppy ears."

"Excuse me?" 

"They sprout when it's the full moon! Pretty please, can we try make them come out? They're so cute!" Chenle begs. 

"...How?" Jaemin relents, obviously interested.

"Go fluster him. You're so good at that hyung. The best!" 

"Flattery, huh? I hope Jisung never learns from you."

Jokes on him. He already has. Jaemin just doesn't realize it because Jisung doesn't need compliments to get what he wants.

* * *

"Jeno-yah!! I love you! So so so much!" Jaemin whines cutely, kissing Jeno's bright red cheeks. He's half on top of the poor boy, having interrupted a realxed gaming session with a full-bodied tackle. 

Chenle, in one corner distracting Jisung, snickers. 

"J-Jaemin, what are you—"

"Jeno!! Your cheeks, they're so soft! Jeno please, give Nana some love back. You're so clingy all the time, you need to pay me back!" 

Jeno, still overwhelmed by the sudden bout of affection, controller left forgotten next to him, flushes from head to toe. 

Chenle glances over Jisung's shoulder, leaning forward as the moment builds up. Jisung, sensing that something was going to happen whirls around as well.

Jaemin leans in for one more kiss, right on Jeno's nose, and that's the final straw. 

Tiny, adorable gray ears pop out. 

A delighted gasp, from Jaemin. A high-pitched giggle from Chenle, and a disgusted yell from Jisung. 

"Jeno... Jeno oh my god, please, I love you so much." Jaemin says, voice far away, eyes sparkling as he takes in the sight in front of him. His hands reach out slowly, almost hesitant, as if Jeno is made of glass and even the slightest brush would break him.

Jeno yelps as Jaemin's intentions become clear, toppling backwards from the edge of the sofa onto the floor and springing up immediately. His room is closeby, and he makes a desperate dash towards it, but Na Jaemin isn't one-eighth of a vampire for nothing after all. 

But as his body relaxes, both from the hands slowly petting his ears and from the warmth of the body sprawled on top of him, Jeno thinks that maybe that's not a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we're going to build up into another plotline soon, can you guys guess what it might be though? Or at least, who it's going to involve?


	11. Secrets

**Eight years ago**

The night is dark, stars blinking as Renjun summons all the energy he posseses to push himself towards an endless horizon. Houses a blur, the speed would've left him winded a few minutes in if not for the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

A fork in the road. Only a moment of consideration before he turns sharply to the right, looming trees of the park left behind as he runs towards the concrete buildings that cut an impressive figure amongst the skyline.

Vampires run fast, but Jaemin's goal would not have been to run. It would have been to hide. And Renjun has always had a sixth sense for the boy, so when his heart tells him to enter the abandoned lot amidst of nowhere, he doesn't hesitate.

Quiet as he was when left alone, Jaemin had always carried a confidence to him that gave him a presence, hidden in the careful way he speaks and in the way he carries himself, back straight and chin up. Renjun has never seen Jaemin look this small, at least not for a while, but here they are. The vampire slumped over, back against a wall with his face in his hands.

"Jaemin..." Renjun begins uncertainly.

"Go away." Jaemin mumbles, voice wavering and hands trembling. Renjun's heart clenches, but he continues his approach.

"I'm sorry for telling you this so suddenly. I just... I'm not okay with this too, you know?" Renjun tries to explain, feeling his own tears gather as he drops to his knees.

Jaemin shakes his head. "Then why do you have to leave? We just... Why would you want to go back?"

Renjun had naively hoped back then, that Jaemin would’ve let him go, no questions asked. Looking back on it, it was obvious that that would never have happened. For years, Jaemin was a creature of love, all soft edges and tender words stuck amidst cruel monsters who would do unspeakable things without hesitation. For a long time, Renjun was the only one that he could freely express himself to. To an extent, it’s still true. Jaemin loves Hyuck, Mark and Jeno, but Renjun knows he’s still reluctant and scared to open up completely.

Then again, they were stupid twelve year olds back then. They didn’t know better, didn’t know how to soften their words, how to block out their emotions from clouding their minds.

It takes a long time to calm Jaemin time, an even longer time to explain himself, and an eternity for Jaemin to let him go. With teary eyes, they both had made their way home, hearts heavy and hands clasped together.

Renjun thought that night was a memory long faded, the only remnants found in Jaemin’s concerned eyes and lingering touches. But life would never be that kind, not to Renjun, and with horror, he wakes up one morning to a searing pain right through his heart.

* * *

Fate has always been cruel to Renjun. His mother, the daughter of a human and a fairy. His father, a pureblood witch. And him, an amalgamation of all three that shouldn’t exist. Human bodies just weren’t strong enough to withstand the magic from both bloodlines, but for years, he and Kun were hopeful that perhaps he had been spared the consequences.

But one day, when Kun found him hacking up blood, sizzling and bright red, they both knew. And Renjun has the older witch to thank for the twelve years he had lived without much complication.

The day in Ten’s house was still a vivid memory in his mind. The incubus holding him as he screamed, the pain fire in his nerves, igniting every inch of his body as his magic struggled against itself. Renjun had been away from the forest for too long, the stagnant air of the city not allowing for his magic to escape naturally as it normally would in environment such as the forest.

So Kun told him to leave with him, long enough for the healer to work his magic on Renjun’s body to try and strengthen and it, and long enough for Renjun to learn control.

And it had worked. Enough for him to be able to keep it a secret from the others, his absence waved off with vague explanations, and enough for him to convince Jaemin that he has recovered entirely. The whispered promises of that night were brushes aside, himself foolishly convinced that it would never be needed again.

Until now.

* * *

Jisung notices first. It’s not surprising, considering Jaemin was still recovering from his blood-starved week, hence was asleep more than awake. The only other person sensitive enough to notice was Jeno, who is rarely home these days, leaving at the break of dawn and returning only late into the night. Next to those two, it’s Jisung who’s the most perceptive. It’s a surprising trait of his that took Renjun a while to get used to, and while he considered it impressive before, he really wishes it didn’t exist at the current moment.

So when the pain hits, every three days as he’s figured out, Jisung corners him.

His stare pins Renjun down. Another day, he would have laughed at the eerie similarity the gaze carries to Jaemin’s no-nonsense look, but he’s currently preoccupied with trying to hold in the scream threatening to burst out his throat. His chest is tightening, the world around him muffled and hazy as his knees buckle.

A few seconds pass, but a few seconds too long. When he collects himself and gets up, ready to bargain for Jisung’s silence, he’s staring into two pairs of eyes; one horrified, and one completely blank.

“Injun-ah.” Jaemin says, quiet yet booming in the empty space, expression unreadable. Renjun’s gaze flicks to Jisung in response, a silent plea, but Jaemin isn’t having it.

“Jaemin…” Renjun is lost for words, apologies and explanations building up his throat, but the realization that whatever excuse he pulls up would never be enough holding them down. His and Jaemin’s relationship was built upon trust; trust that was tentatively exchanged, both of them scared of the potential outcomes but determined enough to try it anyways

“You promised.” Jaemin says, two words carrying the weight of the world within them.

“I know. It was better okay? I was better. But –“

“No. You… you promised you wouldn’t hide it. You.. we’re supposed to keep our promises.” Jaemin says, losing his grip on his control, expression steely but voice wavering.

And Renjun laughs, unkind and empty. All the stress from the past weeks, all the pain, all the bitterness has left his heart a hollow mess. Renjun was impulsive at the best of times, but it’s in moments like this that he loses the rationality he prides himself over.

“Promises? You want to talk about promises to me Jaemin? Don’t pretend like all your sudden trips outside are just for restocks. Didn’t you promise that you left your past behind? Then tell me, Jaemin, why you keep meeting up with Jaehyun?” Renjun spits out, unapologetic, aiming deep and striking hard.

Whatever colour was present in Jaemin’s face drains, and he tenses, eyes wide and openly fearful. “That’s not fair. That’s not fair at all. He’s the only thing tying me to my mother, I cannot let that go. You can’t expect me to— ” He responds, hands clenching, a tremble working it’s way up his arm.

“Your mother is dead Jaemin! When will you realize that?” Renjun exclaims, stepping forward, frustration tearing the words through his throat, too fast for him to pull back.

Jaemin steps back as if slapped, chest heaving. “You — god never mind. Go collapse in the forest somewhere, alone, like you clearly want to be.”

“That’s a low blow, Jaemin.” Renjun remarks, voice low and expression dark.

“You want to talk to me about low blows?! Are you serious? What is wrong with you, I swear to god – “ Jaemin takes a threatening step forward, only to freeze in place as a trembling hand grabs his sleeve, pulling weakly.

“What are you two… “ Jisung is breathless, his wide fearful eyes snapping both of them back into reality. The boy had been unwillingly watching their childish spat, horrified by the comments they were throwing at each other, looking close to throwing up his lunch then and there. It’s a side to them that he’s never seen – a side to them that none of them have ever seen. For years, Renjun and Jaemin were the epitome of understanding, of each other’s limits and boundaries, of reading emotions and being rational. But here, it’s all thrown out the window, the two a ghost of their previous selves.

Jisung isn’t good at dealing with arguments, they both know this. Their affection towards him has no bounds, protectiveness lacing every interaction, but here it seems like they’ve forgotten even that. And the realization crashes, as both of them stare guiltily at Jisung’s retreating back, no doubt going to hide away for the rest of the night— Most likely taking their guilty silence as a sign that they were mad at him for interrupting 

The resounding silence is suffocating, moreso when Renjun actually tries to break it. “Jaemin, I – “

“Save it. Go to Kun, talk to him. We can sort this out later.” Jaemin cuts in, curt yet shaky. And with that he’s gone, footsteps tracing Jisung’s path, leaving Renjun alone, basking in a moonlight too bright to hold only one person.

* * *

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was our fault for doing that in front of you.” Jaemin reassures gently, placing a hand on Jisung's back.

“But… I’m kind of overreacting aren’t I?” Jisung says, face red and cheeks glistening from drying tear tracks.

“Not really. But…” Jaemin hesitates.

“I knew it!” Jisung cries out, moving to get up on his feet, only to be dragged down again by a cold hand on his elbow.

“Let me finish. I was trying to say, if it bothers you too much, you could talk to someone about it you know? A professional, I mean.” Jaemin says, moving so he could face Jisung properly from where they both were sitting on the floor of their room, backs against the wall.

“I… but how can I explain, you know, the whole demon schtick?”

Jaemin smiles, small but genuine. “I’ve gone to therapy, Sungie. For a long time. His name is Taeil, and he’s a siren. You won’t need to hide anything from him.” Jaemin is sure Jisung is open minded enough to not mind the fact that Taeil is a siren— he is, after all, living with Jaemin. 

Jisung ducks his head to rest on his knees, considering. “But… my parents are gone, hyung. And I know you guys aren’t like them. So there isn’t a reason for me to be like this anymore.”

Jaemin cups Jisung’s cheeks with his hands, tilting his face upwards, displeased. “You don’t need a reason for everything, you know? And if it doesn’t work out, you can always stop, but I think you should try.”

“O-Okay…” Jisung agrees, albeit hesitant, but Jaemin considers it a victory. Truthfully, he’s still a little sick, the fight with Renjun only fueling the stress building up in his body. But he pushes it to the back burner, trying to prioritise Jisung above all else.

Of course, they’ve all noticed how different Jisung acted now, but Jaemin thought it was too much to expect that the boy would have entirely gotten over his issues. And he was right, and he knew Jisung was realizing it too. Jaemin knew the feeling of guilt all too well, when there isn’t anything to be scared of, but your body betrays you anyways to plunge you into unwanted anxiety. He didn’t want Jisung to go through the same denial that he had, so he had been trying to bring up the subject of a therapist for a while now.

Now that that problem was taken care of though…

Jaemin sighs, slumping down, head hanging loosely. Jisung peeks at him, curious and worried.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

Jaemin shrugs. “So-so. Do you know where Jeno is?”

“In his room, I think. I heard him get back a while ago.”

Jaemin brushes the dust off his jeans as he gets up, pulling Jisung with him. “Will you be okay alone?” He asks the boy, who nods and collapses backwards onto Jaemin’s bed with a contented sigh.

“Can Chenle sleep here?” Jisung asks, eyes widening and glistening as they always do when he asks Jaemin for a favour. With a fond chuckle, Jaemin nods and tucks the blanket around him. “Don’t stay up too late, okay?”

Jisung just sticks his tongue out. Jaemin rolls his eyes and wishes him goodbye, heading out down the stairs and into Jeno’s room.

Jeno opens the door on the third knock, hair adorably mussed up and face tilted in confusion. It’s late at night, so it’s understandable, but Jaemin still coos at his sleepy eyes and wrinkled pajamas. Jeno was always adorable, and Jaemin needs his steady presence to calm his aching heart.

“Jaemin-ah, what are you doing here?” Jeno asks, moving to let him in. Jeno’s room is one of the more plain ones in their house. Compared to his own, which is full of plushies and shoes, or Renjun’s, with numerous canvases littering every surface, and Hyuck’s, with ingredients piled on every shelf, Jeno’s is surprisingly minimalistic. A guitar in one corner, his gaming PC in the other. Shoes neatly lined under the bed, and glasses thrown on his desk.

“I just needed some company.” Jaemin says with a shrug. Jeno is good at it, good at figuring out when things are wrong but never pushing.

“Oh. Do you want to do anything?”

Jaemin shakes his head, pulling up Jeno’s heavy blanket to slide himself under. “Just let me sleep.” He mumbles into the mattress, feeling his body relax.

“Can’t you do that in your own room?” Jeno asks, amused.

“Stop asking so many questions.” Jaemin grumbles. “You haven’t been home much lately. I’ve missed you.”

Jeno is, as usual, taken aback by Jaemin’s forwardness, even though it’s been over seven years and he should really be used to it by now. “O-Oh.” He stutters out, making Jaemin snort.

For one night, Jaemin thinks he can pretend everything is alright. One night. He’ll give himself that much, before inevitably having to confront Renjun.

* * *

When Jaemin wakes up, the sun spreading an uncomfortable string across his skin, he rolls over to find the spot next to him empty and cold. Frowning, he props himself on one elbow, shutting the curtains hanging above the frame tightly. It’s _early._ Even Jeno wouldn’t go on a run this early, would he?

Already grumpy, he slides off the bed, running a hand through his hair. His ears are sensitive enough to pick up the footsteps in the kitchen, but he’s unable to figure out who they belong to. Sighing, he walks out the room, steeling himself for a possible confrontation.

To his pleasant surprise, it’s not Renjun, but instead Donghyuck. He’s on his knees, rummaging through the freezer before pulling out a comically large tub of ice cream. He nods to himself as he gets up, whirls around, and screams as Jaemin’s amused face comes into view.

Jaemin’s hands shoot out to grab the cold container before it hits the floor. He offers it to Hyuck, who takes it with a sheepish smile, and turns to the coffee maker to make himself a drink.

Hyuck waits for him, eating ice cream straight out the tub, observing and staying quiet. Jaemin isn’t a morning person – not in the slightest. They’re all usually considerate enough to not make him talk this early in the morning.

After a moment though, he feels a weight settle against his back, and a hand deftly pins a flower to his hair. Smiling softly, Jaemin inhales the scent, relaxing at the warmth that spreads through his body.

“Which one is that?” He asks, quiet, but it’s enough to reach Hyuck where his head is resting on Jaemin’s shoulder.

“Protea. It means change.” A whisper, one that carries with it weight. Jaemin knows Hyuck must be aware of yesterday’s events, and he feels relieved that Hyuck doesn’t seem mad at him. Jaemin thinks Mark’s balanced approach to things must be rubbing off on him.

“Thank you.” Jaemin says. For what, he doesn’t specify, and Hyuck doesn’t ask. Later, Jaemin will have to face a truth he long buried, but the fear is gone. Jisung’s brief company, the night with Jeno, and his normal quiet mornings with Hyuck have soothed his nerves enough.

“Renjun’s in his room. He’s okay, I gave him some medicine.” Hyuck says, as Jaemin washes his mug in the sink.

“So… he told you?” Jaemin questions, usure of what he’s feeling. The fact that Renjun mentioned it to the others means that it really was getting serious. It makes the situation feel all the more real.

“Yeah… I don’t know how to feel about it, but I think out of all of us, he must be the most scared right? He says Kun will visit later, and he hopes it’s really not too bad, so until then all we can do is just wait.” Hyuck says, calm and steady. It’s what Jaemin needs, someone to reassure him that perhaps it won’t be a disaster. And Hyuck is good at that. Comforting people is like second nature to him – he was the one who held Jaemin through Renjun’s absence and during Jisung’s disappearance. For that, Jaemin is eternally grateful.

A figure steps into the room, the bright sun casting a looming shadow. In contrast, the figure is small. Shoulders tight, head held down, and fingers nervously intertwined. All of Renjun’s nervous ticks that Jaemin knows like the back of his hand.

Hyuck lets him go, giving him a comforting smile. “I’ll be off now.” He says, flicking Renjun’s arm on the way out.

And then it’s just the two of them. Renjun makes the first move, meeting Jaemin’s eyes with a soft smile. “I think I owe you an apology,” he says, in such a direct and Renjun way that it makes Jaemin laugh.

“I think I do too. Let’s talk this out, properly.” He responds easily. It’s Renjun after all, what was he so worried about.

He sees the way Renjun visibly relaxes as well, hands slipping into his as he gently guides Jaemin out the kitchen and into his room. Jaemin hasn’t been here in a while, but it’s still familiar enough for him to be comfortable enough in. He settles on Renjun’s bed, while Renjun takes a seat in front of him on the comfortable wooden chair he and Jaemin built together years ago.

“Yeah.” Renjun says finally, tone bittersweet. “Let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't actually a Jaemin focused arc, but he's the most involved third party, so his POV is what I used. This chapter is short, sorry. But I've gotten a new laptop so updates should be more frequent! 
> 
> The first scene is an explanation as to what happened back in Hyuck's chapter, when Renjun tells them he's leaving and Jaemin runs out.


	12. Salutations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short.

The morning sun filters through the light curtains of Renjun's room, illuminating the boy in an otherworldly glow, delicate features enunciated and the slight smile shining like a beacon. Yet Jaemin sees the tired lines under his eyes as clear as day, his face taut and lips damaged. Jaemin is intimately aware of this side of Renjun, but it never gets easier to look at the strongest in their group breaking apart.

It's a Renjun he's only seen late into the night, when the boy is too tired to hold the guards that cover his heart, too tired to maintain his composure and appearance. It's a Renjun that bares his soul to Jaemin, entrusting it to his rough hands. A Renjun who tentatively shows weakness in favour of his pride, a Renjun that Jaemin _rarely_ sees.

It speaks volumes about the situation, when Renjun sits there looking like that in broad daylight - the time when he's supposed to be the strongest - after what must have been a good night of rest. Jaemin's heart clenches at the implications.

"Before we address my condition... I want to apologize to you, Jaemin. I know how important your mother is to you, and I know how hard you've tried to move on." Renjun says, solemn. When Jaemin opens his mouth to speak up, he cuts in hastily. "I... I know that just because you're trying to reconnect to her in a way doesn't mean you're latching back to your past. I'm sorry Jaemin. I should've been more considerate."

"It's okay." Jaemin responds, eyes on his lap and voice tinted with something sharp. "You haven't been yourself lately. I get that. And Jaehyun... He got in touch with my old coven mates. The half-breed one, I mean. So we've.... Nevermind. It's not important now."

"It is." Renjun says, eyes wide. "That's great news, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Jaemin says, hoping the strain in his voice isn't noticeable as he looks Renjun in the eye. "It's all going great, which is why we need to talk about _you_ now."

Renjun laughs, a little awkward. "Right. I mean, I'm sure you already know. It's coming back. It's not as bad, the frequency is still kind of spread out, but it's getting worse so I..." He trails off.

"You need to go back again." Jaemin finishes for him.

There's a beat of silence, where Renjun does not confirm the statement, because they both know it's true anyways.

"I'm sorry Jaemin." Renjun says. "I'll have to leave you behind... Again."

"It's o—" Jaemin begins, but is cut off by an irritated Renjun, who propels himself onto his feet to clutch as Jaemin’s shoulders with almost a frenzied desperation.

"No! It's _not_ okay. You can't go back there, I can't come back here, at least not for a long time. How is that fair for you? For... For me." Renjun cries out. "Those years in the forest... Do you think you were the only one suffering? You were the only one I had Jaemin, and I had to let you go so early on, and I was so scared that you'd forget me or something, or that you would hate me, that I—"

A sob cuts through his words, Renjun's chest heaving with the force of it as his body collapses forward. Jaemin is quick to grab him, and Renjun is quicker to bury his face into Jaemin's chest, crying heavily into the fabric of his shirt.

"I could never hate you, Injunnie." Jaemin whispers into Renjun's hair, pulling him close. "That's a promise."

Renjun shakes his head vehemently, fists tightening. "But that's not fair for you, isn't it?" He says, sounding utterly broken.

"Hating you would be more painful than anything that could happen to me." Jaemin responds calmly, ignoring his own shattering heart as he presses his hand to Renjun's neck, hoping the gentle pressure would ground him. It's not often that Renjun loses his composure like this, but when he does, it's hard to console him.

And it takes a while, for the sobs to quiet down, for the trembles to stop. Renjun refuses to let go, and with his voice muffled by Jaemin's shirt, he speaks.

"I'm sorry." He says again.

"It's okay." Jaemin reassures.

"I have to leave."

"I know. And I'll wait for you."

"It's not fair." Renjun says, voice breaking. "Why do you always lose everything Jaemin? The others, they can visit me if they'd like, but you..."

"I don't know." Jaemin says, helpless, because he truly doesn't. He knows firsthand how harsh fate can be, has seen it in his own life, has seen it in Renjun's and Jisung's and everyone else's.

It's a fact that he despises, but has grown to accept, realizing that the only thing he can do is to give his heart to a world who would never give it back in hopes that at least one person ends up happier. It's how he's adapted; it's how he lives. And it's harsh and unfair and all those negative words, he knows and yet...

It's strangely fulfiling, bringing with it a bittersweet beauty, reflected in Jisung's shy smiles when Jaemin cooks for him late in the night, or in Renjun's bright eyes when Jaemin makes him tea, or in Jeno's grateful hugs when Jaemin cuddles him. What the world takes from Jaemin, he gives back to everyone else. That's just how it is.

"I'll be fine." He tells Renjun. And he thinks that maybe, it's the truth.

Of course, Renjun has to tell the others eventually. It happens the following night, when his nerves have calmed down a little though the truth never becomes any less daunting.

The reactions are expected, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. Hyuck and Jaemin, already aware, only smile encouragingly at him though their eyes are sad. Jisung, who had never gotten an explanation despite figuring it out, looks so devastated and so overwhelmed that Jaemin gently guides him to their shared room to calm down.

Chenle is trying hard to keep his face neutral, but he hugs Renjun so tight that it's sure to leave a bruise. Mark is keeping it together for the rest of them, he knows, though later in the night he will visit Renjun, carrying with him quiet worries that Renjun will quickly shut down.

And Jeno...

Jeno is strangely silent.

As per Jaemin's request, Renjun goes to console Jisung privately. He has a tried and tested method for it, a firm hug followed by gentle advice. Though here, it seems like they're more alike than they thought, their worries mutual and the reassurance two-sided.

"I'm worried about Jaemin hyung." Jisung admits to him, voice surprisingly steady.

"Me too." Renjun says.

"Back when... Back when they first summoned me, he talked about you a lot you know? Never by name, but he'd always tell me how much he missed the boy who made him feel more complete that anything else could. And I saw the change when you came back. He was happier. So much happier." Jisung whispers, as if divulging a huge secret, and Renjun feels his heart constrict once more.

"Then... Take care of him for me, will you?" He requests, genuine.

Jisung nods, determined, and that's that.

"We can all visit you right? When Kun tells us it's okay to?" Hyuck asks him, massaging a healing balm onto his back.

"Yeah. Except for Jaemin..." Renjun says, the guilt potent once more.

Hyuck notices this, and is quick to cut off any negative thoughts."Then get better for him soon." He says firmly. "We'll all wait for you."

"Are you sure I can't follow you?" Chenle whines, flopping onto Renjun's bed.

"Definitely not. I have an ego to protect, I do not need you to see me crying on the dirt like a baby." Renjun responds with a sharp smack to the boy's arm.

Chenle sticks his tongue out in retaliation, childish as always. "Then what do I do in the meantime?"

"Look after Jisung." Renjun says. "He'll be too busy looking after Jaemin, probably, so you need to do your part."

"But I already do that." Chenle cries out. "You're so unoriginal."

"Can't you be sentimental for even a second?" Renjun says, falling backwards onto the mattress to join the shapeshifter.

"Bleh. You already know how much I'm going to miss you, so what's the point?"

Renjun laughs, bright and sincere. "I'll miss you too."

"You're really leaving me here to babysit them all on my own?" Mark tells him, interrupting their weekly reading session as a loud crash echoes out the kitchen.

"You're breaking the rules Mark. We aren't allowed to talk. This is the time for relaxing.”

Mark rolls his eyes. "Seriously, how am I meant to deal with Chenle without you here?"

Renjun snorts. "Oh dear." He says, without much sympathy. The fits Mark throws over Chenle will always be funny to him.

"You're the worst." Mark huffs. "I'll miss you so much."

"You too, old man."

And then it's the night. Tearful goodbyes, hugs tight enough to knock Renjun's breath out the house and kisses that made him want to puke. His face stained with tear tracks, he turns his back on his friends who aren't faring much better.

And yet...

He feels strange. The acceptance that he grew in his stomach over the week coils into something sharper, something with an edge. It brings with it a wave of nausea, the feeling that something is distinctively _wrong._

It's only when he exits the bus and walks into the large scattering of trees that he realizes.

The sight that greets him is gruesome and oddly familiar. Memories of a younger Renjun, armed with pebbles and marching towards an enemy he had no hopes of defeating invade his mind. The boy amidst the chaos mangled and covered in blood, the brief eye contact they made before Ten had whisked him away still burnt into his retinas.

"Jeno?!" He cries out, voice nothing but a broken melody that's drowned out by a cacophony of screams.

The boy—now a man—sobs and all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genuine apologies for the short chapter! I wrote this in a burst of inspiration and realized that cutting it off anywhere else would have been odd.
> 
> It's obvious now, but this arc involves mostly Renjun and Jeno, though there are hints about the n e x t one as well. ;) This fic is entirely self-indulgent, but I can't help the angst you know? 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated. I'll try to update asap, I already have a p good idea of how everything's going to play out after all. Thank you all for reading!


	13. Truths and Lies

The silver rays of a fading moon glimmer amongst crimson droplets, a sight that painted a picture that would’ve been ethereal in an utopian world; Rose petals bathed in moonlight, a boy lying in the centre, surrounded by his own flesh and blood. But as it is, fate is cruel, and Renjun can only stare, helpless as the blades of grass sway gently, unaware of what’s to come.

The panic takes ahold of him fast, his breaths shortening and pulse speeding up. Given time to plan, Renjun’s brain might as well be a weapon, but this? This is so out of the left field that he’s left reeling, brain struggling to comprehend the sight he’s seeing. Kun has tried to make Renjun rely more on his brain ever since he was a young boy, weak limbed yet strong willed, but in moments like these it’s nothing but instinct that propels him forward. Impulsive and impatient is what he will always be.

The wolves have noticed his presence, piercing yellow eyes burning into his skin. The full moon has passed, but the residual magic remains, and it calls to Renjun’s own. There’s no protection here, none of Hyuck’s charms or potions ready to help him. It’s just Renjun, and his magic.

So he calls to it, ignoring the strict warnings Kun drilled into him to not use it at any cost. He allows it to escape from where it had been prodding at his skin, allows it to seep into the heavy air surrounding them. Skills alone, Renjun is no match to one werewolf, let alone an entire pack. But his magic in of itself is deadly, a combination that should never have happened for it harms the user just as much the receiver.

He clutches his wand in his hand, though he knows it won’t do anything. Renjun cannot guide his magic anymore. It’s volatile and explosive, and the effects of letting it out so suddenly sends him to his knees.

He sees Jeno, face so peaceful and serene that it’s almost comforting, and his resolve strengthens. It’s almost ironic how Jeno is the one who’s always the most against Renjun’s destructive tendencies, yet here Renjun is. Ready to tear himself apart if it meant saving him.

His magic mingles with the residual magic left in the air, slowly then explosively. In a flash of light, Renjun feels as if every cell in his body is being ripped from his being, feels as if he would disintegrate any moment. He can only reach out to grasp at Jeno’s hand, as the screams of the beasts surrounding them fill the air, choking on their own blood as his magic deals with them without mercy.

The pain he inflicted will come back to him tenfold, he knows, so he uses his last moment of consciousness to squeeze Jeno’s hand and focus. Focus, until the surrounding bleeds away into a meadow of overgrown flowers and mushrooms and clear skies. Teleportation was never his strongest suite, and Renjun knows that if he does survive, Kun will kick his ass seven ways to Sunday. But as the red-hot coils of magic grasp as his neck, he steals a glance at the rise and fall of Jeno’s chest, and thinks that perhaps it was worth it.

Jeno feels as if his entire being is dipped in honey, his thoughts sluggish and body unresponsive as he struggles to open his eyes. His nose picks up unfamiliar scents that should’ve forced him awake, yet oddly it only makes him more relaxed. Among the flowery fragrances, he senses something familiar. A sharp tinge of spice surrounding a much more mellow scent of sweet syrups and petals.

He groans as his eyes finally open, the sunlight burning. He tries to move his hand to shield it, but finds that it’s impossible because _holy shit_ the pain in unbearable. It’s enough to wake him up properly, though he finds that he can’t even sit up because all he knows is pain.

An embarrassing whimper escapes him as he shuts his eyes as tightly as possible. Faintly, he can sense the scent of spices move from the other side of… wherever he is, and the place is suddenly drenched in darkness.

He exhales slowly at that, fighting back tears at the sensation it brings to his ribs, when a hand gently ghosts over his chest. In a snap, the pain is gone, and Jeno can breathe again.

He tries to get up once more, but the same hand pushes him down firmly. “Just because you can’t feel it doesn’t mean you aren’t injured. So don’t move.” A voice demands.

A silver of light leaks in through a crack in the… ceiling? It illuminates the figure enough for Jeno to make out a strong jaw and square glasses. Almost instantly, his body relaxes and his fears disperse.

“Kun.” He wheezes out. “What – “

“Shhh.” Kun interrupts, “Don’t talk. I’ll explain everything to you, alright? But you have to promise to remain calm. Understood?”

Jeno, never the one to disobey an order from his elders, nods slowly.

Kun pulls up a chair next to him, and it’s only then that Jeno notices how tired he looks. His normally immaculate appearance is disheveled, hair windswept and clothes wrinkled. Confused, Jeno looks to the surrounding for any clues, and his eyes catch onto a small body occupying the bed on the other end of the room.

His breath catches in his throat. Flower petals and nectarine. _Renjun._

His body moves to get up immediately, but Kun pushes him down, stern but not unkind. “Listen to me Jeno. I’ll explain everything, all right?”

It’s hard to agree when Renjun is lying there, so still and scent so muted that every instinct in Jeno’s body screams at him to protect. But he knows that there’s nothing he can do, no danger to protect him from when Kun is right there, so he forces himself to relax.

“You good?” Kun asks.

Jeno nods.

“Do you think Renjun hyung’s doing fine?” Chenle asks, curled up in Mark’s pocket as a tiny talking lizard. Really, he loves being a shapeshifter now, if it means getting to annoy Mark at all times.

“I don’t know. It’s only been a day right?” Mark replies, skimming through a large block of text, grimacing. “And Kun’s with him, so I think it’ll be alright.”

Chenle hums. “That looks boring.” He remarks, eyeing the paper in Mark's hand with a bored look.

“Trust me, it is.” Mark says, stamping a seal of approval at the end of the document with vehemence. The underworld requires a surprising amount of paperwork, and Doyoung has no issue making Mark file through all the boring ones. The only remotely interesting thing that’s happened so far is stumbling on his own certificate, the report on his life mockingly short and the cause of death being “Died. Sad.”

Jisung is busy trying to distract Jaemin as much as possible, and Hyuck was holed up in his and Renjun’s workshop with a determined glint in his eye that always meant he was up to no good. His usual victims, Jeno and Renjun are absent, so Chenle and Mark were basically walking targets in the house, which is why Chenle decided to accompany him to his shift. Hyuck is still scared to prank Jisung and Jaemin after an incident where a stray spider caused Jisung to conjure a fire that burnt Jaemin’s most beloved plushie. The aftermath was never spoken of, but Hyuck avoided them both for a solid week after that.

“Did Jeno leave last night?” Mark asks after a moment. Jeno was usually present to bid him goodbye as he left for the underworld, but lately he’s been disappearing off to god knows where. Mark knows they’re adults, so he didn’t pay it much mind, but he thought that Jeno would at least remain the day after Renjun left to provide them all a form of silent solidarity.

“Yeah. Jisung told me… uh… that he left very early. For a run. You know Jeno, loves his exercise.”

Mark narrows his eyes suspiciously, but has no time to question further as Doyoung pokes his head into the room, carrying with him another stack of papers with a wicked smile.

Chenle’s giggles fill the room as Mark slams his head on the table, and in retaliation, Mark phases through just enough for Chenle to fall out his pocket and hit the floor.

“You don’t remember coming into the forest?” Kun questions, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah I – I remember Jisung? For some reason? In the kitchen with me, but everything after that is just blank.” Jeno says, confused and a little scared. Everything Kun told him about Renjun had made sense, added up to what Renjun himself told all of them, though Jeno is still fuming about the stunt he pulled to save him. Arguably more dangerous than what he did with Chenle back when Jisung was taken, and a part of him can’t help the sick feeling of guilt that crawls through him when he realizes that it was now partially his own fault that Renjun was like that.

Kun hadn’t sugarcoated the situation. Renjun didn’t seem like he’d wake up anytime soon. Or ever, went unsaid, but they both knew it.

What didn’t make sense was what Jeno was doing there, lying in the middle of the forest when the last thing he remembered was going to bed. And a vague recollection of Jisung’s concerned face.

“When did you go to bed then? Before or after Renjun said goodbye?” Kun tries.

Jeno blinks. “Renjun… he said goodbye? I – I don’t remember. Hyung, why don’t I remember?!” He cries out, grasping on Kun’s hand tightly, tears brimming in his eyes.

“Oh, Jeno.” Kun soothes, wiping away the tears. “It’s okay. We’ll figure it out, okay? For now, try to rest. When the painkilling spell starts to wear off, tell me, okay?”

“My… The others… they might be worried… I don’t want to add to the stress they’re already feeling for Renjun.” Jeno says, still anxious.

“I’ll tell them you’re with Ten, okay? And maybe we’ll have to talk to Jisung, but the others won’t have be involved. So don’t worry.” Kun says, voice steady as he smoothes the wrinkles on Jeno’s shirt.

“O- okay.” Jeno finally relents, though his mind is still troubled. With a sigh, he burrows into his pillow, desperately wishing for someone to cuddle with. He misses Hyuck. And Jaemin. And the kids, even though they were kind of weird lately. And Mark, even though he couldn't actually cuddle him.

“How long does this usually take?” Jisung asks, staring at Jaemin’s laptop screen as he meticulously edits the pictures they took together earlier that day. It’s been an hour, and Jisung is becoming bored of just lying down and observing, but doesn't have the heart to tell Jaemin.

As if he heard Jisung’s inner complains, Chenle bursts out of the vent in the form of a mouse, making Jisung screech and scurry under the blankets. The mouse shifts, and Jisung wheezes as the weight of a teenage boy crushes him.

“Hi Jaemin hyung!” He can hear Chenle saying. “Mind if I borrow Jisung for today?”

Jaemin doesn’t reply verbally, but he must’ve given an affirmative, because a hand drags Jisung out from underneath the blanket and forces him to get up. With a quick goodbye thrown at Jaemin, Chenle drags Jisung all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen, hopping onto a counter. The smile on his face drops, and Jisung gulps.

“I think Mark’s noticed.” Chenle says quietly.

Jisung flinches. “I thought you were keeping him occupied though?”

“I was! But he’s not that stupid actually. Hyuckie hyung is fine, because he hasn’t left the workshop in a while, and probably won’t until he perfects whatever he’s making. Jaemin hyung is fine too, because he’s too busy coddling you and moping about Renjun to notice. But Mark is like… always observing us dude.” Chenle says, leaning back.

“Jeno hyung’s going to kill me if they find out though.” Jisung says, not an ounce of playfulness hidden is his tone. He’s genuinely scared now; whatever demon powers he has doesn’t matter when it involves his hyung.

“What is up with him lately, seriously.” Chenle huffs, angry when he notices how distressed Jisung seems to be. “Are you sure we shouldn’t just tell Jaemin hyung? Or anyone else?”

“Jaemin hyung has enough on his plate. I don’t want to add more. And it’s _Jeno_ we’re talking about. He was friends with Hyuckie hyung and Mark hyung way before us, do you think they’ll believe us?” Jisung says.

Chenle sighs. “You have a point, but I still think – “

“Hey is everything alright?” A voice calls out from the entrance. Jisung yelps and turns around to face Jaemin, concerned eyes burning into his own.

“Perfectly fine, hyung!” Jisung chirps, not at all believable.

“You were scared…” Jaemin says, uncertainly. Inwardly, Jisung curses, having forgotten to block off their bond. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Jaemin tries again, and Jisung finds himself tongue-tied.

“He’s fine hyung,” Chenle speaks up when it’s obvious Jisung won’t. “He’s just scared for Renjun hyung, that’s all. We – we both are.” His voice is dripping with sorrow, and his eyes are wide and shiny – Jaemin’s weak spot – and Jisung is secretly very impressed.

Jaemin’s expression morphs into pity, and he takes their hands into his own. “Renjunnie is strong, he’ll be fine. So keep your heads up, okay? And tell hyung if something is bothering you, okay?” He speaks, gentle, and even though what Chenle said wasn’t really the truth and Jaemin’s words don’t have anything to do with their actual predicament, Jisung finds himself relaxing.

Jaemin notices this and smiles at them. “I’ll be in my room. Hmm… maybe you both should have a sleepover? In the living room?”

“What about in your room, hyung?” Chenle asks with a grin, the pleading hint of his words gone undetected. It’s not really a joke, he and Jisung would really much prefer sleeping near one of their hyungs instead of sleeping alone.

“Okay.” Jaemin agrees, albeit confused, because the two youngest like to do things on their own, but he must assume that it has to do with Renjun’s absence again and leaves it at that.

When he’s gone, Jisung slumps into a chair with a dramatic exhale. “God, I’m so bad at lying. You really saved our asses there.”

“Are you _sure_ we shouldn’t tell him though?” Chenle asks.

Jisung sighs. “Chenle, you weren’t there. His… his eyes were like, all glazed over and _red._ And he sounded so scary, like, I’ve never heard him talk like that ever. I was seriously fearing for my life, you know?”

“Glazed over and red, huh? What are you hiding from them, boys?” A voice pipes up, and both Chenle and Jisung screech, falling over themselves as they collapse onto a heap on the ground.

Ten looks at them, amused, lounging on the windowsill as if he hadn’t just appeared out of thin air.

“How did you… when… I didn’t even hear you?!” Jisung cries out, stressed at the prospect that someone could bypass his senses.

Ten laughs, getting up to pet Jisung’s head. “You’ll learn someday, baby. But basics first, remember? Anyways, that’s not what’s important. What’s important is the conversation you were just having.”

His tone is playful, but his eyes stare into them with a sharpness that means that he’s serious. Probably playing it off not to freak them out, but it’s too late for that now.

“How… much did you hear?” Chenle asks, pulling himself up.

“Oh just, all of it. But I’m a little confused so, Jisung, please explain it from the beginning.” Ten says, nonchalant, but it’s obvious he won’t take no for an answer.

Jisung is hesitant, that much is obvious, so Chenle leads him to sit on the sofa where he can be a little more comfortable. Jisung doesn’t miss the glare Chenle shoots at Ten, a strange tension between them that puts him on edge.

He gulps. “Um.. so… before the whole underworld thing happened, Jeno hyung would sleepwalk a lot, right? It was harmless, but he’s kind of loud so it always wakes me up. And usually Mark hyung would deal with it, but he wasn’t there those days so I’d have to take him back to his room. And you know, after the whole horn incident, I was kind of reluctant to help out but no one else seemed to be awake anymore so I still had to…” He takes a deep breath.

Ten hums, gesturing at him to continue.

“He started to talk in his sleep. Just gibberish… but one day when I went down to get him, he had wandered out of the house. And I tried to grab him, but he turned to look at me, and he was awake. But he wasn’t… wasn’t Jeno hyung. Like, his eyes were all red, and then he told me that he was returning to his family and I shouldn’t stop him. And then he said, to keep the door unlocked, and to not tell a soul about it or he would… k-kill me.”

Chenle presses a hand to Jisung’s neck, consoling him while steadily eyeing Ten to observe his reactions. A hint of disbelief, and he’d bite. He doesn’t care how strong Ten is, he has no issue playing dirty if it meant defending Jisung.

Luckily though, Ten doesn’t seem to challenge the words in any way. “And how does Chenle know all of it?”

“He heard a little bit. Argued with me that he probably doesn’t have a soul so it doesn’t count if I tell him.” Jisung says with a sheepish grin.

“Okay. That’s… a lot to take in.” Ten says. “And he’d go out like this every night, I’m assuming?”

“Yeah. But when he comes back, it’s like it never happened. He doesn’t act any differently at all, it’s so weird.”

“That’s because I don’t think even Jeno is aware that it happened.” Ten says softly. “He’s with Kun. Renjun found him, half dead in the middle of a pack of werewolves.”

A sharp intake of breath, and Chenle holds Jisung tighter, his own worry increasing tenfold.

“He’ll be staying with them for a while, okay? The official story is that he’s staying with me. So try to keep your hyungs from visiting for the time being.” Ten says. “And… if you need to do something stupid, or reckless, tell me first.” He says, looking at Chenle.

Chenle sneers at him, unapologetic, even as Jisung stares at them wide-eyed.

Surprisingly, Ten doesn’t lash out, but instead laughs. “I deserve that, I suppose. And I owe you an apology. For blaming you, for suspecting you.” He looks at Chenle’s arm, wrapped around Jisung’s waist, almost possessive. “Seriously, you’re like his guard dog, I don’t know what I was thinking, accusing you like that.”

“You weren’t thinking at all.” Chenle responds haughtily. “But fine. I’ll accept your dumb apology.”

“Thank you for that.” Ten says with a smile. “And… keep yourselves safe. Don’t leave each other alone, and stick to Jaemin or Hyuck, alright? If anything goes south, they can protect you.”

“Alright.” Chenle and Jisung agrees, and the conversation is over. They watch Ten’s retreating back, disturbed at the new information, and helpless to do anything.

After a moment of silence, Jisung speaks up. “Did you two have a fight?”

“Mm. Nothing major, just – “

A pause, then Chenle’s grabbing Jisung’s wrists like his life depends on it, hauling him up the stairs and throwing them into Jaemin’s room. A surprised Jaemin grabs the boys with a yelp, steadying them with firm hands.

“Did something happen?” He asks, looking over them, trying to find any injuries.

“Yeah, what the hell was that, Chenle?!” Jisung cries out, rubbing his wrists. Jaemin notices the motion and takes it in his hand, gently massaging it.

“Nothing, just thought I saw something. I panicked. It was probably nothing.” Chenle tries to reassure the two very confused boys in front of him with a strained smile. It seems like Jaemin’s too tired to notice, and Jisung only shoots him a suspicious glare before guiding Jaemin to the bed.

“We’ll sleep on the floor, hyung.” Jisung is telling him, but Chenle can barely pay any attention amidst the cloud of terror that has invaded him. Only for a brief moment, but he had sensed it. Sensed the tinge of something sweet and sour, a jolt to his heart, a tingle in his veins that only signified one thing.

The presence of another shifter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This arc is for Renjun!!!! and Jeno !!!!!!!!!  
> Also Me : Chenji is 90% of the chapter oop
> 
> For real though, this was a fun chapter to write. Also! The reason why Chenle doesn't like Ten is because, remember how he accused Chenle of taking Jisung in like chapter 8? oof.
> 
> Kun and Ten rights fr, they deserve a medal for dealing with all the kid's bs.
> 
> Bet you guys forgot we never actually dealt with the shifter during Jisung's arc :).


	14. One Step Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so dialogue heavy, I'm so sorry.

Chenle stares up at Jaemin’s sleeping form, observing the gentle breaths the vampire takes, body so still and serene that it makes him want to sleep too. He isn’t stupid however, and he’s well aware that Jaemin is at his peak at night. A little movement could jostle him awake, so he’d have to be careful.

His eyes trail downwards to peek under the bed, Jisung’s drooling mouth on display, the boy looking so innocent that it makes him want to curl up around him and hiss at anything that came close. But he knows Jisung would be a problem too, with his heightened senses, so he’d have to tread quietly.

Good thing Chenle can be whatever he wants. His current form, a small black cat, is perfect for the job. Quiet and elegant, it’s easy to slip out through the opening of the door with Jisung’s phone clamped tight in his mouth.

He pads out into the kitchen, hopping onto the counter and out the open window that he left open for this specific purpose. Chenle himself isn’t too big on phones, prefers to use Jisung’s one whenever he has to. He isn’t even sure where is own is. Probably left forgotten in some drawer to collect dust.

Turning back, he leans against the wall of the house and jabs in Jisung’s passcode (Jeno’s birthday, funnily enough), and dials Ten’s number. It’s not that he really wants to rely on the elder incubus for anything, but there’s no way Chenle can confront the problem and watch over Jisung at the same time. There’s no one else he can talk to; Jisung is adamant about leaving Jaemin out the equation, Mark would just tell him to tell Ten, and Hyuck is in one of his “working moods” where he’ll bite the head off of anyone who dares disturb him.

Ten it is.

The phone rings for a concerning amount of time, and Chenle wonders if Ten returned to the forest where reception is null. Frustrated, he tries again, with Ten picking up on the first ring.

“What took you so long?” He hisses out, uncaring of formalities.

“Ah… Chenle. It’s ass o’clock in the morning, what did you expect?” A tired voice replies, and Chenle finds that he doesn’t even feel bad for disturbing him.

“Something’s up. I wouldn’t call you if I had any other option,” Chenle says, irritation clear and fists clenched.

Ten sighs. “I left you boys a few hours ago, what could possibly – “

“The shapesifter is back.” Chenle cuts in, cold.

There’s a beat of silence, and then a sharp inhale. “You’re sure?”

“Yes I’m sure,” Chenle bites out through grit teeth, the conversation taking too long for his liking. He needs help, not more questions.

“God… okay. You can tell if they’re nearby right? Stay with the others at all times, make sure they’re safe, and the moment you feel it’s presence, call me.” Ten says, voice serious. “This is beyond Hyuck’s scope, so I’ll go talk to Kun and get you guys enough protection charms. Until then, stay _safe.”_

“Alright,” Chenle agrees, and hangs up. He wastes no time climbing back into the house, shifting into the cat once more and running up the stairs into Jaemin’s room.

Everything is the same, save for the fact that Jisung is staring blearily at him. His eyes are unfocused and tired, and it’s obvious he isn’t entirely awake. He reaches out a hand towards Chenle’s figure, making grabby hands.

Weak to Jisung’s wills as always, Chenle crawls into the space between his arms and snuggles against his chest, purring gently in hopes of lulling the younger back to sleep. He himself has no plans of sleeping tonight, ready to stay alert and awake until Ten comes back with the proper charms.

It’s going to be a long night.

There’s a lot Chenle was prepared for in the following morning. Taking extra care of Jaemin, for the vampire was dealing with Renjun’s absence harder than the rest of them. Avoiding Hyuck, because he doesn’t want to get his hair burnt again. Looking over Jisung to make sure he didn’t work himself into an anxious mess. Making excuses to Mark, claiming that he was now the only capable man of the house, hence couldn’t accompany him to his shift today.

What he didn’t expect was for Jeno to be standing in the kitchen, hair mussed, dressed in a loose muscle tee, chugging a glass of milk with no care in the world. When Chenle stumbles into the kitchen with a half-asleep Jisung in tow, he’s completely lost for words.

Jeno, on the other hand, looks as happy as ever. Famous eye smile in place, he grins brightly at the two, chirping out a “Good morning!” with a happy wave. None of the injuries Ten mentioned were on his body.

A shifter? No, that can’t be right. Chenle would sense it if it were the case. Accelerated healing, perhaps? But that’s not right either; Jeno does heal much faster than a normal human, but coming back from being half-dead in the span of the day is impossible for even him.

His thoughts are cut off when Jeno steps forward and Jisung lets out a soft whimper. Chenle wastes no time grabbing the demon’s arms, subtly moving in front of him to cover him. He shoots Jeno his widest smile, saying, “Hyung! We haven’t seen you in a while!”

“Ah yeah, I’ve been going out on runs a lot,” Jeno replies sheepishly, and Chenle almost wants to spit at how easy going he seems to be. How dare he, after threatening Jisung like that?

Of course he knows that something’s not adding up, but faced with Jisung’s crying face, Chenle would always have him as the first priority. Still, he doesn’t want to create any tension, so he tries to think up an excuse to get Jisung back into Jaemin’s room as quickly as possible without raising any suspicions.

Nothing goes as Chenle plans anymore however, and Jaemin barrels into the room just as Chenle opens his mouth. He looks confused, eyes flicking wildly from Jeno to Chenle before finally settling on Jisung.

“What on earth is going on? You’re like a walking distress signal!” Jaemin says, looking at Jisung with equal parts concern and confusion.

“No… it’s nothing, I’m just – “

“He’s a little sick, hyung. I think you should take him back to bed.” Chenle cuts in loudly, grabbing Jisung by the waist and pulling him close. “A fever I think? Let me check,” He says, pressing his lips on Jisung’s forehead softly.

As expected, blood rushes to Jisung’s face and he flushes crimson from head to toe. Chenle makes sure to hold the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back, proudly observing his handiwork as Jisung looks like he’s ready to drop any second.

“Oh, hyung, he’s burning up!” He cries out at Jaemin, who quickly moves to hold Jisung in his arms.

“You’re right,” Jaemin says, pressing a palm to Jisung’s face. “He’s quite warm. Come on Sungie, let’s get you back to bed.”

When Jaemin manages to drag away a flustered Jisung, Chenle whirls back to face Jeno who had been observing everything with an amused, albeit a little lost smile.

“He smelled a little off,” Jeno tells him. “Good idea, putting Jaemin on his case. You know, I used to do that to Renjun."

Chenle doesn’t really want to talk to him, but the more Jeno says, the more it seems like he really is innocent. Nothing adds up anymore, and his fingers itch with the need to call Ten, but he pushes all his thoughts down to respond to Jeno, saying, “ah, I miss Renjun hyung.”

“Me too. I wonder how he’s doing,” Jeno hums.

Chenle narrows his eyes at that. If Ten were to be believed – which honestly, Chenle had no reason not to, with whatever distate he has for the man being purely personal – Jeno was with Renjun at least up until last night. If anyone should know how he’s doing, it should be him.

“Is Jaemin holding up well? He looks fine, but I’m worried about him,” Jeno says, putting the now empty glass into the sink. “And Hyuck hasn’t come out of the workshop, has he eaten?”

Chenle wants to be mad at Jeno. He really does. But his voice was so genuine, so normal that he finds himself torn in two. On one hand, he had made Jisung cry, but on the other hand he was still looking out for them all. He feels so conflicted, he just wants to scream.

A headache is what all this is, Chenle thinks. He needs to call Ten, so he excuses himself and runs up to Jaemin’s room to grab the phone. He shoots a brief greeting at Jaemin who’s pulling a thermometer out of Jisung with a bewildered look, and then at Jisung who’s steadily avoiding eye contact. Cute.

This time, Ten picks up on the first ring.

“Where the fuck is Jeno,” Ten says in place of a greeting. Straight to the point, just the way Chenle likes it.

“In the kitchen. Unless you bullshitted the entire story you told us about him, none of this makes sense,” Chenle says, hopping down the stairs and into the secluded corner of Mark’s storeroom. The ghost at work, the place is the perfect spot to hide away.

“Trust me, I didn’t. I went to visit Kun last night, after your call, and he wasn’t there. So, tell me. Everything.”

And Chenle does, relaying every little detail from the puzzling lack of injuries to the strangely normal behavior and the inexplicable memory loss. Ten takes it all in stride, staying quiet until he finishes talking.

“Kun told me that Jeno didn’t remember Renjun saying goodbye. Or anything else for that matter… look, Chenle. You know as well as I do this isn’t just about Jeno anymore. You all might as well be in danger, but until we figure out what’s going on, keep this between us, okay?” Ten warns.

“Right… and until then, I just treat him like normal?”

“What else is there to do? Unless you want everyone to catch on, that is.”

Chenle sighs. This all sounds too complicated, and he desperately craves a nap but he can’t even do that in fear that the shapeshifter may drop by during his moment of weakness. He bids Ten a bitter goodbye, stomping all the way to Jisung and aggressively gathering him into his arms even as Jisung yelps in protest.

“He doesn’t seem to be sick, so I guess it’s okay,” Jaemin says, eyeing them with a strange look. Some part in Chenle tells him that perhaps he knows, but if Jaemin won’t bring it up then he won’t either. Jeno is who Jaemin latched onto the most during Renjun’s last absence, and Chenle doesn’t want to take that comfort away from him.

Jaemin leaves them alone after that. Chenle wonders if it’s to hang out with Jeno, but Jisung mumbles into his collarbones that he left the house. It’s just them left in the room, Jisung obviously on edge, quiet in a way he only is when he’s paying extra attention to something. That something being Jeno downstairs, Chenle’s sure.

When Jisung tenses in his arms however, Chenle knows something is wrong.

Sure enough, Jeno’s footsteps ring out, clear as day before the door slams open. Jeno is never fully aware of his strength, and while it was endearing before, it makes Chenle want to rip his head off now.

“Are you okay?” Jeno asks Jisung, who’s staring at him with thinly veiled fear. It’s obvious enough for Chenle to notice, and for Jeno with his superhuman smell, it must be a blaring sign.

“Look… Jisung, did something happen? You smell… really scared, but it wasn’t like that when I was downstairs so, did _I_ do something?” His voice is small and unsure, and Chenle wants to feel bad.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Jisung whimpers. “Nothing happened, it’s just me overreacting.”

“That’s fine, but can you tell me what you’re overreacting to?” Jeno tries, moving closer to see Jisung’s face, flinching when Jisung involuntarily backs into Chenle’s chest.

“Nothing, seriously. Don’t worry about it, I…” Jisung trails off, eyes focusing on the door. Chenle and Jeno turn around to face it, just in time for a panting Ten to throw himself into the room.

“Jisung! You’re late!” He exclaims in between sharp breaths. “Our weekly lessons, remember?”

“Oh shit,” Jisung curses, wriggling out of Chenle’s hold to get up. He seems a little more at ease now that Ten is here. “I seriously forgot, but you didn’t have to come get me?”

“Oh, I was just in the area.” Ten responds, nonchalant, as if he didn’t just break into their house the second time in the span of two days.

“Then how did you know I’m late…?” Jisung questions, face scrunching in the adorable way it does whenever he’s particularly confused.

He’s not graced with a reply as Ten tugs on his arm insistently. “Come on, we’re losing time. Bye Jeno, bye Chenle!”

And with that they’re gone, leaving behind a bewildered Jeno and an equally lost Chenle. Even for Ten, whose entire being is built upon theatrics, that was strange.

“He never visits, unless something is wrong,” Jeno sstars with narrowed eyes. “Chenle, what is going on?!”

And well, Chenle can’t hold it in anymore. He’s bursting at the seams, confusion and anger and love for his hyung mixing into an ugly combination of emotions that make him feel completely lost as to what he should do. And Ten didn’t say anything about leaving Jeno in the dark, now did he?

So he spills. Everything, from the sleepwalking to the threats to the disappearances and the injuries. The miraculous healing and the weird behavior, nights of piercing red eyes followed by mornings of gentle smiles and loving stares.

Jeno, to put it lightly, looks lost for words. He opens his mouth and closes it repeatedly, hands playing with his shirt as if he doesn’t know what to do with them. What to do with himself.

“Chenle, I’m so sorry,” He begins, voice cracking, eyes watery and so sad that Chenle can’t help but want to reassure him.

“It’s not me you should apologize to… it’s Jisung,” He says finally. “I’m as confused as you are hyung. What should we do?”

Jeno is silent, considering. “I have a hunch. You… mentioned red eyes. The leader of a werewolf pack, it’s what they have. But I’m not even entirely…”

“It makes sense though, doesn’t it? You can still have some werewolf traits. Jaemin hyung can’t turn into a bat or control people’s minds, but he has most of the other features of a vampire, and he’s even less vampire than you are werewolf,” Chenle reasons. If for whatever reason, Jeno is an alpha of a pack, then it does make sense, at least a little. Chenle had been in the forest enough to know the animalistic rituals their leaders go through; defeat every possible challenger or die trying.

“But why don’t I remember?” Jeno cries out, frustrated.

“I don’t know hyung, but let’s focus. Your packmates or whatever, you’ve interacted with them before right?”

“I’ve _lived_ with them. We were friends, despite my part human status, but then I started being better than them at everything and they shunned me out. Tried to kill me, but that didn’t work out, so here I am.” Jeno says, bitter enough to make Chenle shiver. It’s not often that Jeno doesn’t sound happy, and the rare occasions are always disturbing to witness.

“And now you’re of age to lead them. Hyung, you’re a threat to them, and they’re a threat to you. Your instincts, they were luring you in there, and two nights ago you would’ve lost if Renjun hyung didn’t step in,” Chenle whispers, part of the puzzle clicking into place.

“That… does add up. But even if I was walking on instinct… even if, there was no reason for me to lash out at Jisung. No reason for me to forget that I even met Kun in there. And how many fights did I get into to have done this every night? A pack has two or three alphas at the most, this is ridiculous.” The frustration in Jeno’s voice bleeds into Chenle’s own emotions. They’re walking into dead ends at this point. 

_“_ I guess your healing improved though. That’s good,” Chenle remarks, dry. Most people would walk out of a werewolf fight looking like a mangled corpse but Jeno does it looking straight out a fashion magazine. Impressive and annoying, is what it is.

“Why did you walk all the way back here though… more instinct?” Chenle asks, sitting down on the bed. He’s gotten enough answers to relax around the boy, but that doesn’t mean he’s done interrogating him. He’s determined to make enough sense out of the situation to placate Jisung, at the cost of Jeno’s comfort or not doesn’t matter to him.

To his surprise, Jeno flushes, averting his eyes. “I… that’s – “

“That’s…?” Chenle eggs him on.

“Well… you know. Since Renjun saved me and all, and I was probably the last one standing so. You know. _Instinct_ dictates I go back to my packmates. My… family.”

Jeno is obviously mortified at his own words, his face alarmingly red and hands fiddling with each other in nervous energy. He eyes the window, and Chenle is quick to shut it with a pointed look.

Someone fake retches behind them, and they whirl around to find Hyuck looking like he hasn’t slept in a week. Probably true, all things considered, but no less concerning.

“That was disgusting,” He hisses at them, as if personally offended, as he makes way to sit next to Chenle on the bed.

“How much… did you hear?” Jeno asks, eyes wide and terrified.

“Enough to want to drown myself, that’s for sure. So now you’re a big, broody alpha huh?” He sneers at Jeno. Hyuck was always a little harsh when he evades sleep, they’ve all learned not to take it to heart. “Doesn’t excuse you from barely staying in the goddamn house anymore, Jeno. And with Renjun gone too, what the fuck. You crawl into the house looking like death every morning, make me tend to your stupid wounds, and then forget I ever exist for the rest of the day. I’ve had enough of it, god.”

“Wait – what do you mean?” Jeno says, eyes widening. “Every morning? _You?_ For how long?”

“A week? Two? And now I overhear you talking about… instincts and leaders and rituals, and you couldn’t have told me? How long have we been friends?” Hyuck cries out, voice borderline hysterical.

“No! It's not like that. I didn’t even know I was doing that, couldn’t have known because you were healing me so well, I didn’t even notice I was getting hurt. I- I’m sorry, okay?” Jeno tries to placate the boy, placing his hands on Hyuck’s shoulders and gazing into his eyes desperately.

“I’m too tired for this shit,” Hyuck groans out. “But I fucking finished it, I hope you know that.”

“Finished… it?” Jeno asks.

“The stupid spell. The one that makes our stupid phones actually work in the stupid forest. Did you know Renjun was researching it before? I found it in his notes, I think he wanted to figure out a way to talk to Jaemin while he’s there. But _I_ perfected it so I get full credits,” Hyuck says with a yawn, obviously fishing for compliments.

“That’s… actually incredible. And holy shit, we can use that. Figure out what’s going on, and why every alpha that’s existed seem to be challenging you. Keep us on call for the whole duration, wiggle some answers out of them, you know?” Chenle exclaims, getting up to his feet, because they’re _finally_ getting somewhere.

“I don’t think they’d give up answers that easily, Chenle,” Jeno counters hesitantly.

“It’s still a start. At the least, we can figure out what exactly you get up to every night,” Hyuck says.

Jeno groans. “I’ll probably wander out tonight too, huh?”

“Yep,” Hyuck says, popping the P. “Guess I should sleep now, since we'd need to pull an all-nighter. But uh, guys, aren’t we kind of forgetting Jaemin and Mark here or…?”

“I think that’s Jeno’s call. You can tell them if you want,” Chenle says to the werewolf. The shapeshifter part, none of them has to know. He’ll keep _that_ to himself.

Jeno winces. “Even the part where I threatened Jisung?”

“Jaemin would be understanding. It’s _you_ we’re talking about _._ Mark might give you a lecture, but like, that’s normal. You are lucky Renjun isn’t here though, or you’d really pay for that,” Chenle says gleefully.

Next to him, Hyuck frowns. “You threataened _Jisung?”_

“Ah! Forget it! Let’s call Ten, tell him that I’m just becoming a big boy now,” Jeno diverts hastily, taking his phone out from his pocket. A few rings, and Ten picks up.

The retelling is messy, their stories stacking on top of each other, but the main point is made. Why Jeno’s behavior shifted that drastically, or why he’s suddenly suffering a strange bout of amnesia is still left unanswered, and the shapeshifter is left unmentioned but it seems to be enough for Ten.

“Jisung has an idea,” he whispers conspiratorially. “So listen close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition dump time. Seriously though, I hated this chapter, but it has to happen ugh. Regular updates though, yay me! 
> 
> Was it confusing? I tried to make the dialogue flow naturally, so maybe the answers aren't as direct, but if you don't get it I'll explain. Basically Jeno's eligible to lead a pack because he's showing alpha traits, and he has to go through the ritual of fighting every other alpha in the pack for the position. He's p much doing it on instinct. He does it every night, comes back in the mornings, finds Hyuck and and makes him treat his injuries and then goes to sleep and forgets all about it. It's been happening for quite a while, to be honest. What they don't get is why he's doing it so often, since he should have had to fight two or three at most.
> 
> Chenle's idea was to basically call Jeno and put him on speaker while Jeno tries to talk-no-jutsu his way through the fights. Obvious flaws in it. Jisung's idea... we'll see.


	15. A Partial Resolution

Step one. Tell Mark. This wasn’t too hard. Hyuck and Chenle had immediately called dibs on it, leaving Jisung with a very awkward Jeno. While the lesson with Ten had soothed his nerves, it was a new brand of tiring that had Jisung wanting to slump on the nearest surface and sleep for hours on end. However, Donghyuck demanded that he replenish somewhat of his magic and left him with a potion that he’s idly sipping on while trying to figure out how to approach Jeno.

In the end, the elder speaks up first. “That’s a surprisingly well formulated plan, Sung-ah,” he says, face breaking into a small yet proud smile.

Jisung feels himself flush, ducking his head behind the steaming mug held between his hands. “Thank you,” he manages to reply before the silence becomes too awkward.

But then again, it’s Jeno. His and Jisung’s entire relationship was built upon petty fights and playful banter. It’s an easy dynamic to slip into, and a surprising one at that. Most of them assumed that Jisung’s shy awkward demeanor would translate into polite and soft-spoken words towards someone who looked as intimidating as Jeno. The image of Jaemin’s flabbergasted expression when he found them both rolling on the ground was still burnt into his mind.

It makes him laugh, and Jeno is quick to follow. It makes his heart feel a lot lighter. Perhaps thing would be fine after this, and there is nothing to worry about.

Well, nothing much.

Chenle and Hyuck return with a stern looking Mark in tow, looking a little flushed. Ten has left a while ago, claiming he needs to get some ingredients for a protective charm he wanted to put around their house. It’s a little sudden, but Jisung thinks everything in the past few days have been so spontaneous that none of them really questioned it.

Mark glares at them through round rimmed glasses, mouth set into a frown. “Next time something this big starts to happen, _tell me,”_ he says with an exasperated look.

“You would’ve been annoying,” Hyuck mutters under his breath, earning him a sharp smack from the miffed ghost.

“Well? When’s this plan of yours going to start?” Mark asks.

“Whenever I start to sleepwalk I guess. Otherwise there really isn’t a way to go to them,” Jeno says, fiddling with his hands. Jisung knows that particular action, it’s one Jeno does when he’s feeling restless and in need of comfort.

Awkwardly, he edges closer to Jeno on the bed, leaning against his shoulder. He relaxes when Jeno does, and smiles when he’s handed a fluffy plushie from Jaemin’s collection at the edge of the bed.

“Until then, you all should sleep. I’ll wake you up when it’s time, and slip in the phone, okay? He can’t injure me or anything, so it’ll be fine,” Mark tells them sternly, clearly not taking no for an answer. It makes Jisung wonder why they really didn’t tell him in the first place. Mark’s reliable even on his worst days, his guidance a reassurance they desperately seek.

Hyuck walks out the room with an exaggerated yawn, Mark following. It’s just him, Jeno, and Chenle left, and Jisung knows neither of them really want to leave. Still, while Chenle’s grip on his arm tightens, Jeno’s relaxes and he gets up.

Jisung can hear the rapid-fire trill of Jeno’s heartbeat, the body language that screams how much he doesn’t want to leave. It’s painfully obvious he’s scared, so Jisung takes pity on him and grabs his wrist, smiling gently and gesturing to the bed in a way Jaemin used to do to him back when Jisung was still unsure about his position in their little group.

It works, and Jeno slides into the covers without much fuss. On Jisung’s right, Chenle shifts into a cat, simultaneously giving them more space while giving Jeno much needed comfort in the form of his favourite animal.

It’s nice like this, Jisung thinks. Jeno’s arms heavy around his torso as the older boy falls asleep, and Chenle a fluffy ball of warmth resting on their laps, nuzzling into Jisung’s hand and lulling his exhausted body to sleep.

A few hours of comfort, the eye of a hurricane, the calm before the storm.

Jisung doesn’t need an alarm clock to wake up, not with the way Jeno clumsily makes his way out the room. He blinks blearily, making eye contact with Chenle – still in cat form – before they both jerk up and follow him.

In the living room, Mark silently floats behind Jeno, phone in hand, ready to slip it into his pocket. It goes seamlessly; Mark doesn’t have a scent for Jeno to track, nor is he easily visible in the dark confines of the house.

When their leader shoots them a thumbs up, as the door shuts with a bang, Chenle shifts into his normal appearance and cups Jisung’s face in his hands. “You better stay stafe,” he hisses at him, giving Jisung a sharp slap to the arm before crushing him in a quick yet tight hug.

“Right,” Jisung agrees, a little dizzy.

“He’s right. If anything goes wrong – “

“Call Ten. Got it.”

“You sure you’ll be fine? We don’t have to do this if – “

“Perfectly sure, guys. Don’t worry about me,” Jisung cuts in with a smile.

It’s not that he’s not nervous. But there’s a leftover giddiness from when Ten told him that he was a natural at everything; Ten, whose prowess in underworld magic can only be rivalled by Kun’s overworld one. A compliment from him gave Jisung the ego boost he needed to believe that he really could pull this off.

Final goodbyes and good lucks are said, and they all run off to their respective postions. Hyuck in his room, ready to listen to the call with Chenle beside him to give Jisung the signal, finally having found his own phone in the depths of the workshop. Mark, off to the underworld to ‘work overtime’.

And Jisung, right behind Jeno.

He does keep out of sight, for the magic does not make him invisible to the eyes. Just, for every other sense. In the same way Ten had snuck into their house without Jisung’s senses picking it up, Jisung would follow Jeno, allowing his magic to conceal his form to Jeno’s superior sense of smell. It’s not an easy spell to maintain, and Jisung can feel the exhaustion creeping into his bones, but he steels himself and ignores it best as possible.

The forest is dark, the moon long gone, and the only sounds to be heard are the scurrying insects and chirping birds that only he can hear. Jeno’s form is broad, taking slow and steady steps that Jisung squints through his brand-new pair of glasses to see.

And then Jeno stops.

A clearing, a circle of grass, atmosphere heavy and ominous. But that’s not what catches Jisung’s attention. What does catch his attention is the object lying to the ground, a convincing wooden stick to untrained eyes.

Renjun’s wand.

This must be the place.

Gulping, Jisung takes in deep breaths as he hides behind a tree. He can fetch the wand later; doing it now would be a suicide mission.

His ears pick up the presence of the werewolves before his eyes do, but even then, the sudden appearance of bright yellow eyes within twisting shadows is enough to send his heartbeat into a flutter. It’s _too_ alike to his parents for him to ever be comfortable with.

He grips the bark of the tree tight enough to hurt, and backs away as quietly as possible, into the mass of trees. The spell wouldn’t hide him from _that_ many beings, and concealing himself from Jeno was hard enough.

When he’s made it far enough, he fishes his phone out of his pocket and stares at the screen, anticipation buzzing in every nerve. He can still hear angry growls coming from the clearing, but tries his best to focus on the device in his hands. It’s faintly buzzing from the spell Donghyuck used on it, and it grounds Jisung enough to allow him to stay calm. The forest is dark and scary, and Jaemin _hates_ it to the point that it makes Jisung feel apprehensive towards it too.

He’s so caught up in trying to calm down that the bright flare of his phone screen makes him jerk sharply, head banging against a tree hard enough to dislodge some leaves and phone clattering onto the ground. In the silence of the forest, the action is akin to a siren, and Jisung’s heart _drops_ at how the low growls of the werewolves stop like a candle snuffed out in a passing breeze.

The panic that takes over him at that moment is unreal, only intensifying when he drops to the ground only to find the screen of the phone completely shattered, the device having bounced off the unforgiving surface of a shiny gray rock. In the haze of fear, he can barely find it in himself to get up, hands shaking as his eyes zero in on the large, intimidating figures slowly closing in.

Growls so vicious, Jisung already feels half torn apart when the werewolves come to circle him. Fully shifted, and so unbelievably large to his kneeling form. It’s hard to believe Jeno had been coming home from battling it out with these alive, and even harder to believe the sheer number of them. From what Jeno had said, only alphas should have been challenging him, but this? This was a whole pack.

It’s so confusing, and so so scary that he cannot bite back the whimper that tears through his throat. The werewolves are merciless as they edge closer.

But Jeno is not.

With a cry harsh enough to jolt Jisung to the core, Jeno shoves himself in front of Jisung, shielding him from view, a warning growl coming out his throat. His fists are shaking, posture tense and ready to strike. For a second, he tears his eyes away from the creatures to look Jisung right in the eye. The bright red eyes he was absolutely terrified of just a few nights ago suddenly brought upon him so much comfort. It’s Jeno after all, and Jisung has complete faith in him.

The brief glace passes when a wolf steps too close, and Jeno lunges. All powerful swings and deadly accurate jabs, the werewolf is on his knees in seconds, bulging form useless as Jeno lands a punch hard enough to knock it out.

It’s quick work from there, at least for a while. Jeno is as ruthless as the wolves are aggressive, and even though he is significantly smaller, he still manages to knock a large number down. Vicious scratches from unforgiving claws, he ignores. It’s clear his mind is set on one thing, and one thing only, and that’s to protect Jisung.

But Jisung sees, sees the slowing movements, the harsher breaths. Jeno is tiring out, and it won’t be long before he goes down.

So Jisung concentrates. Deep breaths in and out, just like Ten had taught him. The scent of blood overpowering, but for once he ignores it. He remembers the brief moment of bravery when he stood up to his parents in the kitchen of their house, trying to get between them and Jaemin. He remembers succeeding getting between them and Chenle, remembers how his loyalty to his friends pushed down the fear.

And here, with Jeno’s life on the line.

When he feels his insides begin to warm, he knows he’s ready. He opens his eyes to see Jeno, trembling against a werewolf who tries to knock him to the ground.

But Jisung gets there first. A desperate leap, arms wound tight around Jeno, dislodging him from the wolf’s grip and sending them both to the ground. Angry growls emanate from Jeno’s chest, but Jisung pushes his head onto it anyways, shutting his eyes tightly.

And just like that, a circle forms around them, one that has the werewolves stopping in their tracks. A brief pause, and it explodes outwards, slithering through the grass to cover the wide area in a warning glow.

And then the ground gives out, a portal so big opening that Jisung feels the wind being knocked out from his lungs as he clutches onto Jeno for dear life. The intense howls around them fade as one by one, the wolves plunge down. Wind so intense, entire branches get flung around. One travels right at Jisung, but is stopped in it’s tracks as Jeno grabs it and flips them around, covering Jisung’s frame with his much larger body. Jisung wants to protest, but as the cries of the wolves fade out, and the wind calms down, he finds that he barely has the energy to even blink.

The portal closes. What’s left is only a haunting silence.

Jisung glances up weakly at Jeno’s awed expression. His eyes are still red, but there’s comprehension in them. He gently cups Jisung’s face.

“It’s over now. Go to sleep.”

And Jisung does.

But things are not all that peaceful where Mark is. Nervously wringing his hand, checking Renjun’s old phone every ten seconds even though he knows the underworld doesn’t get any reception. Doyoung would have a fit if he saw him, but Mark doesn’t care. He’s so worried he burned through all his paperwork in record time. Now, he can only wait.

It’s as if someone heard his prayers, because by the time Mark is ready to fling the phone into the never-ending horizon, the sky opens up. Literally. A bright purple that offset the red tones of the rest of the place, and then rains chaos. Dozens of wolves dropping down into the harsh, unforgiving stone.

And along with them, a large roll of paper appears right in his hands. The smile that takes over his face almost hurts.

One of the wolves shift back partially. A rugged looking man with the snobbiest expression Mark has ever seen, teeth snarled and ready to fight. But here? Here, Mark has all the power.

“What is that?” the man spits at the paper in Mark’s hand.

Mark thinks if he grins wider, his face would split apart. He can only laugh, fishing the stamp out of his pocket and unrolling the paper to reveal a rather large block of text. A list of names. Cause of death left blank. He presses the end of it against his palm.

“This?” Mark taunts. “This was once my worst enemy. And now,” he says, pressing the stamp hard enough that a little bit of red bleeds down the paper, “it shall be yours.”

And just like that. The wolves eternally sealed into the underworld. The cause of death being filled. An anomaly, it says. Well, Doyoung doesn’t have to know. The man owes him anyways, for taking over his shift at the non-human section of their department.

Mark ignores the enraged cries behind him. There’s nothing holding back his family from happiness anymore, and he feels content. There’s a bounce to his steps as he walks back into his office, ready to sign off. The feelings in his chest are overflowing, happiness for Jeno, the others, and above all, a suffocating pride towards Jisung. Just months ago, he was setting fire to Jaemin’s belongings with failed portals, and here he was now. Opening one large enough to drop an entire pack of wolves into a completely different dimension. The improvement is stunning, but deep-down Mark always knew that Jisung was capable. He just needed that confidence boost.

His shift is done, and he’s taken the rest of the week off. Celebration is due, after all.

Chenle has Hyuck in a death grip as they both held each other back from dashing into the forest themselves. Hyuck’s call to Jeno had gone strangely silent before it just cut off, and Chenle’s call to Jisung had gone straight to voice mail. Chenle never thought it was possible to be this terrified, but here they are.

Ten was eyeing them silently from the kitchen counter, but he himself radiated a nervous energy that Chenle had never seen before. It spoke volumes about how serious the situation was. He had tried to distract them both by making them set up the protective charms around the house, but that passed quickly and they were left once more with nothing but their thoughts and each other.

The wait was torturous, and Chenle is ready to scream when suddenly the door flings open and Ten and Hyuck jerk up as if electrocuted.

Jeno is there, Jisung placed in his arms, asleep but seemingly uninjured save a few bruises.

But _Jeno._ He’s soaked in blood, one a white shirt now deep crimson. There are gashes all over his body, a nasty one on his arm and a heavily bleeding one right on his head. His eye is swelling up, and his entire frame trembles with the effort of holding two bodies up.

Chenle moves to grab Jisung from him, cradling the boy close to his chest as he sits on the ground and pillows Jisung’s head on his lap, feelind his body relax immeasurably as the familiar weight of the boy is finally in his grasps. He leaves the sofa free for Jeno, who needs both the support of Ten and Hyuck to walk his way there. He collapses immediately, and Hyuck makes a choked off sound as he grabs Jeno’s hand.

“What happened?” Hyuck cries out, even as Ten shushes him.

Jeno ignores the question. “Jisung,” he breathes out, “Jisung was incredible. He saved both of us.”

Chenle feels the swell of pride again. His best friend, who once lived exclusively hiding behind Jaemin, taking on a pack of werewolves, saving both himself and his friend, and _winning._ God, Chenle’s so proud he can barely translate his own feelings.

“Can you deal with this, Hyuck?” Ten asks, running a hand through Jeno’s knotted hair.

Hyuck nods. “His healing is fast enough. I won’t need to do much,” he says.

“Good. I’ll trust you by yourselves then. I’ll be on my way,” Ten says. He never mentions it, but Chenle knows he’s been helping Kun around, though he remains tight-lipped on what’s happening with Renjun. Chenle tries not to worry, believing in the two most capable magic users he’s ever met.

The room is fairly silent as Hyuck peels Jeno’s clothes off and cleans his wounds. The sofa’s not an ideal place, but moving Jeno would be too hard. Eventually, the boy dozes off, and Hyuck throws a blanket on him with a fond look.

He turns to where Chenle is leaning against the sofa, Jisung still fast asleep in his lap. “Now, you – “

He’s cut off by a shrill ring. Eyes wide, Hyuck fumbles to accept the call before it wakes anyone up. Too late, as Jisung is already stirring in Chenle’s lap.

“Hello? Oh – Jaemin? What?” Hyuck says, frowning.

Chenle stares at the confused expression on Hyuck’s face as he hangs up the phone and marches over to the door. It opens, and a bewildered Jaemin is outside, nursing his hand to his chest.

“What do you mean you can’t get in?” Hyuck asks, confused. “The door isn’t even locked?”

“It’s not that. Look!” Jaemin says, inching a finger forward. Just as it reaches the doorframe however, a pink barrier alights and Jaemin jerks the finger back as if burned. “What the fuck did you guys put up?”

“Some protective charm? I don’t know, Ten insisted on it. Why are _you_ affected though?”

Chenle’s heart is hammering. In his lap, Jisung is waking up at the commotion, but for once he doesn’t care. With a snarl, he gets up and marches towards Jaemin.

“You,” He hisses angrily, jabbing an angry finger forward. Jaemin only blinks at him, obviously taken aback, and Chenle can’t help but scoff at the audacity.

“Chenle?” Jaemin starts, voice so gentle that Chenle almost believes it. But the protective charm is set up to ward off shapeshifters, and the air smells of something sweet and sour, and no matter how convincing the act is, Chenle can’t let his guard down.

“Call Ten,” He demands fiercely at Hyuck, who only gives him a flabbergasted expression,

“What’s gotten into you?” Hyuck tells him, moving to pull Chenle back, but Chenle only shrugs the hand off his shoulder.

“How long?”

“W-what?”

“How long have you been making a fool of us in our own homes?” Chenle yells, uncaring of the audience. He’s so angry it almost hurts.

“Chenle, what are you saying?” Hyuck asks him, irritated.

“What I’m saying is that that is _not_ Jaemin hyung. The charms were put up to scare off shapeshifters, and if Jaemin can’t get in, then that means…”

“That can’t be possible though,” A weak voice calls out. Jisung, on unsteady feet, makes his way towards them. “I can still feel the link between us, and it’s telling me that Jaemin hyung is right there.”

“Jisung? You look so tired, what happened? Earlier, I felt a really large wave of fear from you, it’s why I’ve come back. Is everything all right?” Jaemin asks softly, hands hesitantly extending outwards but stopping right before the border. Jisung ignores Chenle’s warnings and walks right out and into the extended arms, snuggling into Jaemin’s neck.

Chenle feels the steam in him begin to escape, and he deflates. “But I can smell it,” He protests weakly.

“Then maybe he was just hanging around one?” Hyuck offers, frown evident. Chenle can tell he’s holding back questions, appreciates that he’s biting his tongue for now.

Jaemin grips Jisung tighter. “I was not… why are there even charms set up in the first place? And what’s wrong with Jisung?”

Hyuck sighs. He reaches over and dislodges one of the shells on the floor with his foot, far enough that the entire barrier collapses. “Just come in,” he says tiredly. When Jaemin does so, Chenle makes sure to rearrange the item, and then follows the trio into the living room. The smell was so potent, but Jisung must be right. The instinctual feeling of a shapeshifter’s presence isn’t triggered within him.

The only other explanation is that Jaemin was just hanging out with one, for an extended period of time. Chenle doesn’t want to entertain this possibility as much as the last one.

A gasp cuts off his thoughts. Jaemin is staring in horror at Jeno’s sleeping form, bloodied clothes still on the floor and cuts still evident on his face. He removes one arm from Jisung’s waist to reach out to Jeno, ghosting over his temple with the lightest of touches.

“What _happened?”_ He asks, nothing short of terrified.

“Jaemin, it’s – “

A pop, and Mark appears, grinning brightly. His expression dulls immediately however, when he notices the tense atmosphere surrounding the four staring at him.

“Didn’t everything go according to plan? Why so sad?” Mark asks, tilting his head.

“Plan?” Jaemin cries out, as Hyuck and Chenle flinch. “What the fuck were you guys up to? Is it what Jisung has been so scared about all week? Don’t – Don’t give me that look Chenle, did you think I’m stupid enough not to notice something was up?”

And underneath the sharp words and offended tone, Chenle detects it. The hint of vulnerability, the fact that Jaemin sounds _hurt_. Betrayed, even. And from the way Jisung gazes at him sadly, he must have noticed it too.

“Oh, Jaemin. We’re so sorry,” Hyuck begins guiltily. “Let’s… let’s all sit down, and talk this through?”

Surprisingly, Jaemin shakes his head. Chenle can’t decipher the look on his face; whether it’s angry or tired, he doesn’t know.

“I’m heading to bed,” Jaemin says curtly. He lets Jisung go and walks up the stairs with heavy steps, leaving behind him a guilty, resounding silence.

Mark sighs, exhaustion evident. “Jisung, you should go after him,” He tells Jisung, who was looking around like a little lost sheep. Jisung nods, and limps to Jaemin’s room, steps unsure.

“And Chenle,” he says. Chenle gulps. Mark is still the only adult figure he truly respects. “You owe us an explanation.”

“I – “

“Not now. Whenever Jaemin wants to hear it. Both of you, go to bed. I’ll stay out here and watch over Jeno.”

There’s nothing Chenle can do but meekly nod, and he makes his way to the workshop with his heart heavy, even though deep down he knew he didn’t do anything wrong. Still, he finds himself desperately craving some comfort, so at the last minute he pivots and heads into Hyuck’s room.

“You can sleep here,” Hyuck says in lieu of a greeting.

“I didn’t even ask,” Chenle says, voice small.

“Oh, Chenle,” Hyuck says, fondness lacing his words. “It’s okay. It will be okay.”

And maybe for one night, he can believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Thank you sm to whoever is still reading this! With this, I've reached over 100 kudos (!!), 50k words (!!!) and over a 1500 hits (!!!!). I know perhaps compared to other works it's not a huge thing, but for me it's a really big deal, and I love you all for it. Please don't hesitate to comment, even a few words, because I'd love to read them and reply! And to all those who've stuck by, thank you so so much! It's because of all of you that I'm still writing this.
> 
> A few notes:  
> > Jisung's original plan involved Hyuck listening in and notifying Chenle when the fight would break out, and Chenle who would notify Jisung who would then open the portal and get him and Jeno to safety without any major injures.  
> > Poor Jaemin. He's feeling really left out.  
> > How is Renjun doing, I wonder.  
> > Mark does paperwork for elderly ghosts and approves the documents which basically ties the residents to the underworld. Honestly the processes after that are quite complicated, so let's not get into that. He took a special shift for the plan, and when the wolves drop in, their names would be automatically registered. Once Mark stamped the approval down, there was no escape.  
> > Love how Jisung got so much focus again omf he's just gonna appear in every storyline at this rate.
> 
> Still so many unanswered questions! I hope you all liked the twist at the end :)))


	16. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while, and that it's so short :(

Chenle watches over Jeno, still recovering, as the boy lounges on one of the chairs while Chenle tries to cook him some ramen. He's not really as good at cooking as Jaemin is, but none of them have the heart to ask the boy for any favors after what happened three days ago. 

Three days, since Jaemin's been ignoring them. 

Oh it's not the silent treatment; Jaemin could never be that cruel. But he's so cold now, so aloof and distant. Gone were the morning greetings and loving touches. All that was left was a hollow shell.

And they know he's hiding something. Chenle throwing a not-so-baseless accusation at him coupled with the fact that he was left out for everything was harsh, yes. But Jaemin is more reasonable than that, would've heard them out no matter how displeased he was. 

Mark has tried talking to Jisung, Jeno and Chenle crouched behind the door to eavesdrop. He remembers Jisung's fearful whisper that Jaemin's blocked off their link entirely, the nights when Jisung would come searching for Chenle's comfort when the coldness of his own room got too much to handle. Jaemin was still nicer to Jisung compared to the rest of them, but it didn't do much to cover the sudden drastic shift.

If it were someone else putting Jisung through so much, Chenle would be ready to fight. But it's Jaemin, the one person who knows Jisung as much as he does, the one person who has looked out for him when Chenle couldn't. What he really wants is to gather them both into his arms and snarl at anyone who came close, try to wedge out the secrets Jaemin hides so close to his chest. 

But Chenle knows that's not his place. Before, it was always Renjun, but now he's gone too. 

Which leaves Jeno. 

And from the looks of it, Jeno's thinking the same. 

"Will you talk to him?" Chenle asks without preamble, spooning the ramen into a bowl and placing it in front of the pensive werewolf. 

Jeno stays silent for a moment, then sighs. He picks up his chopsticks with weak hands, wincing when the motion disturbs his cuts. "What choice do I have? At least for Jisung's sake, I should try." 

Jeno is nervous, that much is for sure. It's not often that Jaemin loses his composure, even less that he lets it stretch out for multiple days, and never has he given the cold shoulder to Jeno. 

Still, he knows he has a duty, especially towards the youngsters who were clearly suffering. 

He doesn't let himself think too much, flings the door open the moment he stands in front of it. Too hard; he's stronger now, and it's taking him time to adjust. It's a miracle the door didn't rip off it's hinges. 

Jaemin is curled up in a corner, on his bed with blanket wrapped tight around him as he idly sips on a bag of blood, metal straw punctured through it. He doesn't glance up when Jeno comes in, doesn't acknowledge him at all. In fact, his eyes look glazed over, unfocused and tired. 

Jeno's steps are gentle as he makes his way to the bed. It sinks under his weight, and he makes sure to keep his distance. Carefully, he extends a hand towards Jaemin's wrists. No response. When he lightly holds it, it's cold. Too cold. 

"Jaemin..." Jeno calls out softly. 

A blink, and Jaemin's eyes focus on Jeno hands on his. His eyelashes flutter, and his eyes wander up slowly to meet Jeno's. 

"Jaemin," Jeno repeats. 

Jaemin does not respond. Instead, he grips Jeno back, lightly. Jeno offers no resistance as Jaemin lifts his hand, moving it closer and closer to his face. He drops the near empty bag of blood to do the same with Jeno's other hands. 

And brings them both towards his neck. 

Jeno blanches, but Jaemin does not let go. Grip suddenly tight as iron, he presses Jeno's hand on his own throat, pushes his own head against the wall.

Jeno tries and tries to pull away, horrified at the apathetic look in Jaemin's eyes as he presses harder, enough to cut off Jaemin's air supply. Jeno is trapped, his mind racing and his strength failing him. 

"Jaemin... Jaemin, what are you doing?!" He yells, pulling at his hands harder, trying to free them, to no avail. 

And to his horror, Jaemin only smiles. Nothing like the beautiful, joyous ones he gave them before, so full of love. Here, his smile is detached, barely reaches his eyes. 

"Jaemin! Please, stop!" He yells, struggling even harder. He tries and tries and tries, and finally, when Jaemin's eyes begin to glaze over once more, he rips his hands free. 

Immediately, he moves to cup Jaemin's face. Smushes the once puffy cheeks in his hands, now only skin stretched across bone. Why hadn't they noticed just how thin he was getting? 

"Jaemin. Please, please look at me," Jeno pleads, voice breaking. 

Jaemin does, through his gaze trembles. 

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Jeno asks, bringing their foreheads together. His hands slide down, to rest on Jaemin's shoulders, hoping the firm grip would ground him. 

"I... I don't know," Jaemin whispers finally, voice so raspy from disuse that Jeno barely recognizes it. "I just wanted a family. Was that too much to ask?" 

Jeno doesn't understand, not really. But he sees the pain in Jaemin's eyes, the desperation clouding his voice. How tears gather in his eyes and how his hands tremble. 

He crushes Jaemin to his chest. It's the only thing he can do, and Jaemin has always found comfort in affection. He allows Jaemin to sob into his shirt, allows him to curl up in his lap. Rubs a hand down his back slowly while the other gently cards through his hair. Here, Jaemin feels so small, so unlike the intimidating figure he cut before. What had changed? 

Jeno waits and waits, comforting the boy in his arms until Jaemin falls asleep. It's not the confrontation he was hoping for, but at least it was something. Granted, it only left him more confused than before, and maybe a little offended. 

A family, Jaemin had said. What were they to him? 

With a sigh, Jeno peels Jaemin off of him, no matter how much he doesn't want to, and tucks him into the bed. His cheeks are glistening with still wet tears, and he looks disturbed. Jeno reaches over, gently runs his thumb over the crease between his eyebrows until he relaxes, expression more peaceful. 

Jeno backs out the room as quietly as he can, shutting the door and turning around only to meet Jisung's wide-eyed stare. He jumps, taken by surprise, but has no heart in him to be mad. Instead, he reaches over to rest a hand on the back of Jisung's head, gently applying pressure until Jisung falls over into Jeno's chest. Surprisingly less resistance, but Jeno knows he's craving the affection Jaemin used to give him, as Jisung smushes his cheek against Jeno's sternum and sniffs. 

"Did you hear all that?" Jeno asks.

Jisung nods. "Is he okay?"

"He will be. Don't worry. I don't think he'll mind if you keep him company, you know?" Jeno tells him, an arm around Jisung's waist as he guides them both away from Jaemin's room. 

"Are you sure?" Jisung asks, looking up at Jeno with so much trust that his heart almost breaks. Here, Jisung was still a child, nothing like the determined friend who had challenged his parents for Chenle's sake, and nothing like the fierce demon who had knocked Jeno down and drowned a pack of werewolves in the snap of a finger.

The core that built Jisung up would never change; he represented the best of their qualities. Jaemin and Donghyuck's nurturing natures bleeding into Jisung's own love languages, the sharp observant eyes that reminded Jeno so much of Renjun. The way he never hesitates to jump to his friend's rescue, a protector, just like Jeno and Chenle. The way his mind was so bright, so intelligent, learned from years of trailing after Mark with shining eyes. 

Jeno would never voice it out, but the pride he felt for Jisung sometimes overwhelmed him. He doesn't want to see Jisung second-guess himself in a home that was ready to drop everything for him anymore. 

He pushes Jisung by the shoulders, light but enough for him to stumble. "Go to him," He says, reassuring smile in place. 

Jisung takes a deep breath, smiles back and heads towards Jaemin's room. 

Jaemin's mind wakes up before his body can. He doesn't register much, struggles to even open his eyes. There's a warmth attached to his side, and the pounding headache that was present was almost gone now. 

The events catch up to him fast. The breakdown in front of Jeno. The tender way Jeno had held him, as if Jaemin was a doll made of glass. The tears Jaemin had shed, the words he could barely breathe out. A long time ago, he would've been embarrassed. Now, he doesn't really feel anything. 

It's scarily reminiscent of the days he spent, banished inside the wishing tree, before Renjun had found him. Jaemin is aware he's slipping back into his old habits of closing everyone off, so terrified at the prospect of cherishing someone only to have them ripped away that he decides to ignore them altogether. Renjun used to tell him, time and time again, how unhealthy it was. 

With a deep breath, he opens his eyes. It's dark, there's no sunlight filtering in through the blinds. Midnight, probably. 

He turns his head, only to receive a mouthful of hair. He splutters, trying to pull back, but whatever it is has such a tight grip on him that it's impossible. 

Oh. Jisung. 

With a lot of shifting around, he manages to tuck Jisung's head underneath his chin, letting the boy snuggle into the crook of his neck. He seems adament on not letting him go, and it only makes the guilt of ignoring them all worsen. 

He needs to talk. That's what Renjun would have wanted him to do. 

God, he misses Renjun so much. Renjun would've known what to do, when Jaemin got the news that he could meet up with his old coven. The one that was burnt down. Renjun would've advised him through the giddiness he felt, would've told him to be more careful. 

And Renjun would've been there to hold him, the night they all turned on him. Just like the ones who murdered his mother did. 

He doesn't want to think about it, doesn't want to cry again, but the memories hit him anyways. The hope he had, that maybe he could reconcile with his old family, the group that raised him, loved him unconditionally. It hurt when he was torn apart from them against his will. Hurt even more when they did it again, entirely out of their own choice. 

It wasn't Jaemin's fault his mother died. It wasn't. And yet... 

And yet his mind keeps trying to convince him that it is. That it was Jaemin's stupidity, his clinginess, his need for love, that had gotten her found out. Killed. That the same could happen again, to the six that he desperately wants to call a home, to _Jisung_. God, what would he even do? 

Perhaps it's the sheer amount of emotions crossing him. The darkness of the night that always brought out Jaemin's vulnerable side. How tired he was, how sick he was of everything. 

(Perhaps it was the part of his heart that was secretly yearning for comfort). 

The hold he had put on, on the link between him and Jisung had been loosened. And when he looks down, Jisung's eyes stare up at him, wide and horrified. Jaemin doesn't want Jisung to look like that, but it seems like he can't do anything right anymore. Seems like he never did anything right in the first place. 

When Renjun had first had to leave for the forest, Jaemin was useless. Clinged to Jeno like a leech, and did nothing else. When Jisung got taken away, into the depths of the underworld, he never even noticed how odd the boy was acting beforehand. Wasn't able to do anything to save him, only sit at home and wait. He still doesn't know what went down with Jeno and Jisung, but even there, he was useless. 

"Stop... Jaemin hyung, stop!" Jisung interrupts his thoughts with a desperate cry.

Jaemin flinches, tries to block off the link once more but Jisung intercepts it, getting up sharply and dislodging Jaemin from him. Jaemin is too taken aback to do anything, can only stare up at Jisung's shining eyes staring at him with a determined gaze. 

"You can't do this anymore," Jisung starts, voice trembling but words strong. "You... you say you want a family, and you..."

"Jisung — "

"No! Shut up, and listen to me! You... you've always done stuff for us, you cook for us, you clean for us, you hug us when we're feeling sad and you always celebrate with us when something good happens. Hyung, I lived ten years without knowing what love was until you showed it to me. And everyone else... they love you too, even though we can never show it as much as you can," Jisung says, taking in a deep breath. 

"And... I've always thought of you as family, hyung. I've always looked up to you, depended on you, and it's not just me. It's everyone else too. Do you think we stay with you because we think you're... you're a maid or something? You're our most beloved Jaemin hyung, and we love you so much. I love you, so much," Jisung finishes, tears freely falling and Jaemin can't take it anymore. 

He wipes the tears off with his sleeve, can't stop the laughter bubbling in his throat. Jisung looks at him like he's gone insane, but he only laughs harder. 

"Years ago, you would've never talked back to me, you know?" Jaemin says, winding an arm around Jisung's neck and crushing him to his side. "God, when did you grow up? Come on, I know no one's asleep. Let's all talk, yeah?" 

Jisung nods happily, practically bouncing in Jaemin's grip. 

Jaemin likes smiles on Jisung more than tears. He knows the conversation to follow won't be easy, that they're all hiding something that needs to be said. But for now, he lets himself bask in the happiness Jisung exudes, and they hop down the stairs like children. 

It's going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a cc... Hmu there if you want ? Ask me about my fics please!  
> [My cc! ](https://curiouscat.me/plopdropflop)
> 
> Also plugging my new fic... Just Me and You, in a World of Black and Blue... Please read it if you have the time hehe.


	17. Revelations

It doesn't take long for them to gather, Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung pressed together on the couch, the two youngest flanking him from both sides. Both uncharacteristically clingy, but Jaemin supposed it was warranted. And it's not like he has any complaints. 

Donghyuck walks out of his room with Jeno, yawning, but when his eyes catch onto Jaemin's sheepish expression he brightens and skips towards them to grab a chair. Behind him, Jeno shoots Jaemin a glance, relieved and comforting. 

Mark floats out the walls — Renjun's room, Jaemin notes with surprise — and settles between Jeno and Hyuck, a hand placed on both their shoulders. 

They all wait for Jaemin to start, patient and gazes soft. Still, it's pressuring, and Jaemin can't help but grasp for words as his mind draws to a blank. Where does he begin? How does he word it in a way that it doesn't turn into a pity fest? How would they react?

And what would he do if they too discarded him away? 

Jisung's eyes on him are sharp, and Jaemin notices him share a pointed look at Jeno. Jeno nods, subtle yet Jaemin catches it anyways. He clears his throat, garnering all their attention. 

"I think we should explain what happened with me and Jisung. That's a good start, right?" Jeno says, directing the question at Jaemin with a reassuring smile. 

Jaemin nods, a little embarrassed at being coddled, but sinks into the couch in anticipation anyways. His face burns even more when Chenle and Jisung take his hands into theirs on each side, regardless of that fact that he's not very pleasant to touch. A little too icy, especially as of late. 

Jisung begins the tale, quietly recounting the tales of sleepwalking that Jaemin was aware about. However, he can't help but do a double take when Jisung mentions the threats and Jeno flinches hard, avoiding eye contact. 

"Jaemin I'm so sorry, I don't even know why I acted that way, I—" 

"It's okay," Jaemin cuts in, "I know you won't ever do it on purpose." 

Jeno deflates, shoulders drooping, looking very much like a kicked puppy. Jaemin laughs, untangling his hand from Jisung's to lean over and pet Jeno's hair a few times. He pulls back only when Jisung starts pouting next to him. Already, his heart feels lighter. 

Next, Jisung explains how he and Chenle hid it from everyone, but slowly had to reveal it to most of them anyways. Jisung trails off when he mentions the plan, obviously embarrassed. But when Jeno jumps in to talk about how it didn't go well and Jisung still pulled off a portal that big, Jaemin can't help but almost screech. _His_ Jisung did that. Jaemin's heart is going to burst. 

The atmosphere is significantly lighter, all of them amused by Jisung's embarrassment. But Jaemin notices Chenle isn't joining in, is instead strangely tense. Automatically, he makes eye contact with Mark who's observing the boy as well. 

"Chenle," Mark begins, firm yet soft. "Fill us in, okay? We won't be mad." 

Chenle nods, obviously nervous, so Jaemin tightens his grip on his hand. He shoots a reassuring smile at Chenle, getting a grateful one back. 

Chenle is hesitant at first, eyes darting everywhere except at their faces. However, when they show nothing but support, his voice grows stronger as he explains how he began to notice the shapeshifter's scent still lingering around. Jaemin knows it's not really the time, but his heart can't help but melt at how Chenle keeps waiting for their approval to continue. Sometimes the boy could really have an attitude, but underneath it all he was really just a child. 

They don't get mad at him, and Chenle relaxes when they reassure him that it's alright. 

"Jaemin hyung... I'm sorry I blamed you," Chenle whispers, looking down at their intertwined hands. 

Jaemin removes his hand, bringing it up to tenderly brush away the strands of hair sticking to Chenle's face. Purple today. It looks cute. 

"It's fine. You were right to be defensive. Don't apologize," He tells him.

Chenle nods, a little red. 

"Alright," Jaemin says, when they all fall silent. "I guess I have some explaining to do on my part too." 

They all look at him eagerly. 

"Well..." Jaemin hesitates, automatically looking at Jeno for reassurance. Jeno shoots him his famous smile, and Jaemin can't help the fondness that bubbles through him. Jaemin never explicitly talked about his past to Jeno, but Jeno was smart enough to attach Jaemin's abandonment issues to the possibility that his family had died. His assumptions were always close enough that his gestures of comfort always resonated within Jaemin.

"My mother..." Jaemin begins. "My mother was the kindest woman you'd ever meet. She was... so full of love. Sometimes she had too much of it to give. So much so that she fell in love with a fully human man." 

Jaemin smiles a little, at their forlorn expressions. 

"She herself wasn't entirely a vampire either. Only one fourth, but that's usually enough to go unnoticed. But when she had me, and brought me into the forest... I... It was noticeable. My scent, it was too human. Enough that they traced my dad and killed him."

Jaemin hears the sharp intakes of breaths around him. Truth to be told, he never knew his father, but from what his mother had told him, he was a lovely man. So nice and kind, a true gentleman. Someone who could give back the love his mother gave. 

"My mom and I, we managed to flee. And we were found by a coven, all half-breeds. One sixths and eighths and even tenths. It was lovely there, there were no stupid rules... no stupid hierarchy. Everyone just loved each other, and they all raised me with... so much care," Jaemin says, choking up. It's hard to talk about the people that once nurtured him, when just a few days ago they... 

From his sides, Jisung embraces him, Chenle following. Jeno reaches over to place a hand on his thigh. Donghyuck pulls his chair closer, enough to place his hand on Jaemin's head and card his fingers through his hair. Jaemin looks up at Mark, eyes watery, and finds their leader shooting him the kindest of smiles. 

That's all it takes for the tears to fall.

Jaemin doesn't sob, not really. His cries are soundless, and he still manages to talk. It's easier, with all the warmth surrounding him, as he explains how his coven burned down, how a vampire named Jaehyun had taken him to a new one. The horrors that he went through from their onwards, his meeting with Renjun and his reunion with his mother. 

The death of his mother is hard to talk about, especially when Jaemin has managed to convince himself that it was his fault. He doesn't mention this, but he knows they know when they edge impossibly closer to him. 

"I ran into Jaehyun a few weeks ago. He told me he knew where my surviving coven-mates were. And I was so excited to meet them, we made all the arrangements and..." 

His heart clenches. His voice breaks. 

"They turned on me. The moment I stepped in they... they told me it was my fault, that my mother died. They loved her so much, so for me to survive while she didn't... they..." 

Jaemin can't continue, his voice trembling too hard. He feels Jisung bury his face into the crook of his neck, feels the tears wet his skin as the boy cries from the intensity of Jaemin's emotions. 

It's a mess from there onwards. Donghyuck, a sympathetic crier bursts, and leaps forward into Jaemin's lap. Jeno shrieks as his hand is crushed, and there's a scuffle that follows which ends up with all of them piled up on the floor, pressed against each other, sniffing. Save for Mark, who never cries. Their leader has Chenle in his arms, trying to soothe the boy with a fond look. 

"I miss Renjun," Jeno admits. "He would've cried the hardest." 

"For real. His little face would get so red," Hyuck says, and they all start to giggle. It's empty without Renjun, yes, but Jaemin still feels the happiest he's been in months.

When they've all calmed down from the impromptu crying session, Mark claps his hands. 

"Alright. Jaemin, it's a little—" 

A sudden cry. Mark pauses to stare at Chenle, who has gotten up and is very, very pale in the face. 

"Hyung..." Chenle breathes out, eyes wide. They all look at him. "He's... here." 

"What?!" Mark cries out. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I'm sure," Chenle wails, frantically looking around. 

Donghyuck moves to stop him. "Calm down, the protective barriers are there. Don't worry, me and Mark hyung will check it out, alright?" 

Chenle shakes his head. "No... no, I'll go with you."

"Then we'll all go," Jisung says, looking at his best friend calmly. Jaemin looks at him, amazed at how steady his tone is. Still, he and Jeno automatically step in front of the two, acting as shields as they walk towards the door. They were still children, after all. 

Mark opens the door, his posture strong and face stern. It's a side of him that they don't usually see. Next to Jaemin, Jeno bristles as well, protective instincts set alight. 

But nothing could've prepared him for the sight that greets them. 

"Jaehyun?!" 

"Yoonoh?!" 

Jaemin and Chenle's cries blend in together, and they both look at each other sharply, eyes wide. 

"No... no wait, your Jaehyun is my..."

Jaemin can't speak, not when his mind is whirling at an impossible speed. All of a sudden, it all clicks. The fact that Jaehyun never really stuck around, the way that he found Jaemin even after all those years, the fact that... 

"Those weren't my coven-mates, weren't they?!" Jaemin cries out, glaring fiercely at the smiling man. 

"Oh, Nana," Jaehyun practically purrs. "You're so easily blinded by love, you know that?" 

"What the fuck," Chenle says. "You... you've been the one stalking us. You've... What the fuck." 

Jaehyun's smile only grows wider, too many teeth. Unsettling.

"So many questions, so many answers. My dear Chenle, I've missed you so much."

"Shut up," Chenle hisses lowly. "I've left that life behind, and it's time you leave me behind." 

Jaehyun only laughs. "I was planning to, but I caught a whiff of you hanging out with dear Nana. You know, I really did care for you, a little. It pained me to do all that to you and your friends, Nana, but you're all the reason Chenle's... like this now." He spits the last part out like venom, tongue curling and eyes narrowning. 

"Chenle," Mark starts, calm. "Call Ten."

"R- Right," Chenle stutters, fumbling around to find Jisung's phone. 

"And you," Mark says, whirling around to meet Jaehyun's eyes. "You better behave or—"

"Or what?" Jaehyun interrupts. "You'll all jump me? Drop me into hell like with those werewolves?" 

"How... How do you know about that?" Jeno asks, frowning. 

"Who do you think set all those werewolves after you?" 

"But... you... How? Werewolves aren't loyal to anyone, they would never—"

"Name the powers of a vampire."

"What?" 

"Name them."

Jeno blinks. "They're... Strong? A good sense of smell and hearing? If you're full-blooded you can transform into a bat, and most of them..."

"Can control minds."

Jeno inhales sharply, eyes wide. His muscles are tense, pupils flashing red. 

"You aren't a vampire though," Donghyuck states, eyes narrowed. 

"Yes, but I've formed quite an alliance with our lovely Nana's last coven. You were supposed to die, in the wishing tree. But you didn't," Jaehyun explains, as if stating the weather. Tone so easy, posture so relaxed. A stark contrast to the six that stood in front of him. 

"So, you were trying to kill me?" Jaemin asks. 

"Of course. And I was trying to get Chenle back too, but when I found out you were both friends, well... much easier for me, isn't it?" 

"Chenle. Call Ten, now." Mark orders, stepping closer to the smiling shapeshifter. 

"Oh, I don't think so," Jaehyun says. "After all, you'd all want your little Renjun to stay safe, won't you?" 

They all freeze. Renjun's name like an arrow to their heart. The fear the words alight in them is second to none. 

"W- What do you mean?" Donghyuck whispers out, reflexively stepping back. 

Jaehyun takes out an object from his pocket. "Oh, I found this wand just laying around in the forest. The werewolves are well within our command, a little sniff and they could tell us where Renjun currently is. And you want him alive, yes?" 

"What are you saying?" 

"I'm saying, if you don't hand me Jaemin and Chenle right now, there's an entire coven of vampires and an entire pack of werewolves ready to descend upon Renjun. The witch looking after him is troublesome, yes, but against those numbers, he's powerless."

Jaemin hears Jisung's strangled cry behind them, is hyper-aware of everyone's horrified gasps. But amongst it all, he manages to reach out and grasp Chenle's hand with his own. 

"Well? What will it be?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah


	18. Solitude

It's an abrupt jump; going from feeling absolutely nothing to suddenly experiencing too much. The intensity of emotions flowing through him is overwhelming, the fear, the anger, the betrayal all merging in to a twisted amalgamation that just makes Jaemin want to scream. 

Chenle's grip on him is tight, and when Jaemin glances over, it's to find an expression so foreign on his face that it kick-starts Jaemin's brain into working. The fear that's spreading across Chenle's features is daunting, a reminder of how serious the situation really is. 

He tugs firmly on Chenle's hand, and the boy falls into him with no resistance. He looks as if he's having trouble breathing, and once more, Jaemin is hit with the realization that Chenle was just a kid. But here, there isn't much Jaemin can do except rub soothing circles into Chenle's back while staring head on at Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun's smile never wavers, though there is a strange glint in his eyes as it lingers on every one of them individually. It's no surprise when Jeno steps in front to push Hyuck back, while Jaemin shifts a little to cover Jisung from view. 

They're all slowly regaining their senses, yes, but they're still panicked. Jaemin can see it in Jeno's trembling hands, Mark's stiff posture and the way Hyuck is curling into himself. Can feel it in the way Jisung winds his arms around him from behind, pressing his face into Jaemin's shoulder along with Chenle. The dampness is hard to ignore, and it only solidifies his choice. 

Jaemin's already lived a life where his family has been ripped away from each other. And here, where the decision lies with him, he knows what he must do.

"I'll go," He says resolutely. It's hard, when Chenle jerks back as if burned and Jisung lets out a garbled scream, grip tightening enough to hurt. The others whirl to face him, eyes wide, absolutely horrified. 

But Jaemin knows it's the only way. 

"Wait... wait wait, this is too early," Mark tries to calm them down, but freezes as Jaehyun clicks his tongue. 

"Who says you're getting any more time? Jaemin and Chenle now, and Renjun can be spared." 

"I'll go," Jaemin repeats slowly. "But you can't take Chenle with you." 

"That's not an option," Jaehyun says coolly. 

"It can be. Your hunt for Chenle is entirely your own agenda, it has no deadline. So deal with me first," Jaemin says. It's not perfect, but if he buys the others time, he's sure they can figure something out.

"I'll go with you," Chenle whispers. "You can't go alone."

"Chenle, no! You stay here! Jaemin, you too, what the hell are you both on about?" Hyuck cries out, his eyes so wide and so watery. Jaemin's realized the weight of what he's going to do, but only now does he consider the impact it will have on his friends. 

But on the other hand, it's either him or Renjun. And deep down he knows that Renjun's done more for their group than he ever could. Renjun was the one to befriend Jaemin, the one to save Jeno. The one who connected them to Hyuck, the one who introduced them to Chenle. The one who Mark depended on the most, and the one Jisung had always taken as a role-model. 

Jaemin looks down, avoiding the horror etched into everyone's features. He ignores their calls, ignores the pleas. 

"Jaemin, please, we can find another way, Jaemin —"

"Jaemin stop, listen to me, as your leader at least please —"

Jeno. Mark. He'll miss them so much. Too much. It's hard to even think about; the nights where he's just so lonely and cold, where Jeno would hold him and cover him like a warm safety blanket. The companionship he always provided, a steady presence even during the days Jaemin was too moody to talk properly. 

And the days when he was just too tired, where Mark would look out for everyone else in his stead, reassuring him silently that everything would be alright. Jaemin had always looked up to Mark, in awe at how well composed he could be when Jaemin himself could crumble internally at the slightest of things.

And Donghyuck... both of them too similar, and despite the fact that their friendship was built upon a mostly silent understanding of each other, and despite their rough start, Donghyuck had always stuck around. Took care of Jeno when he couldn't, cooked for them whenever he couldn't, reintroduced a part of his mother he thought he had lost forever. The flowers he gifted were still hidden away, in a little box in his cupboard. His priceless treasures. 

Jaemin doesn't want to think anymore. Doesn't want to die before he meets Renjun again, before Jisung could stand entirely on his own two feet. 

But it seems like there's no choice. At least... at least if he protects Chenle then there would be someone to look after Jisung the way he had. That's one less worry.

"We don't have much time, Jaemin. Come on," Jaehyun says, impatient. 

Jaemin sighs. Seems like this was it. 

As he takes a step forward, Jeno and Hyuck whirl around entirely to face him, bodily blocking the door. In front of them, Mark stares at him with desperate eyes.

Jaemin lets go of Chenle. Gently disoldges Jisung's grip on his waist. He can't look at them. He can't. 

He keeps walking. 

"Nana, don't you dare," Jeno cries out.

Jaemin ignores him. Pushes between him and Hyuck easily. They would never hurt him, Jaemin knows. 

Right before he passes the barrier, a hand grabs his sleeves. 

Jaemin can't look back. He can't.

And yet... 

"Hyung..." 

He shouldn't. He shouldn't look back. But the sheer heartbreak clouding the voice floods his brain, the emotions flowing through his veins as if it were his own. 

(Perhaps it was).

A single night can't undo over seven years of instinct. Jaemin barely registers it as he turns around automatically, the guilt sharp as a knife as he looks at Jisung's teary eyes. Jaemin, who had spent so much of his life wiping away those same tears was now the cause of it. 

It's a testament to how shattered Jisung is that Jaemin can't even block the link between them no matter how hard he tries. His eyes focus on the horns on Jisung's head, ones that haven't popped out in so long because Jisung was so good at controlling his emotions now... and yet... 

"Hyung," Jisung repeats, voice breaking. 

Jaemin can't speak. He can't. Instead he cups the back of Jisung's head with one hand, grips his shoulder with the other. With all the love and care he accumulated over the last seven years, ever since he was a stupid child craving company who had given up his own blood for a sketchy ritual, he presses a soft kiss to Jisung's forehead. It's something he used to do, when Jisung would come crying to him with nightmares, a gesture with a long history yet here it holds more meaning than ever. He loves Jisung so much that it hurts. 

When he pulls away, he smiles. 

And presses right behind Jisung's horns.

He can see the split-second where Jisung realizes, the widening of his eyes, and he can only lean forward to catch him as Jisung collapses. A demon's one weak spot. 

(And maybe it hurt, that Jisung didn't even try to pull away. That he trusted Jaemin so much. Too much). 

He transfers the unconscious boy into Jeno's reflexively outstretched hands. He doesn't look at Jeno. 

(He can't).

"Take care of him," He whispers, and then turns away. Passes through the barrier and takes Jaehyun's hand. It hurts so much, and he doesn't know if it's worse or better that he didn't look at anyone else's faces before he turned away. 

The walk is somber, his heart weighing down even his steps. Vampires are supposed to be fast, yet here Jaemin is. 

It's quiet. The streets are empty, the moon finally emerging. It's a rundown area near the forest, most buildings abandonded and worn down. 

"You still use the nickname I gave you," Jaehyun observes, looking at Jaemin with a raised brow. 

Jaemin shrugs.

"You were never much of a talker were you?" Jaehyun says with a laugh. 

Jaemin shrugs again, uncomfortable as the buildings start turning into trees. He tightens his grip on Jaehyun without realizing, looking resolutely at the ground. 

Jaehyun sighs. There's a beat, before he begins tugging Jaemin into an alleyway. Jaemin follows without much complaint; all the fight in him has left. 

"I'm supposed to bring you to them in two days," Jaehyun admits. 

Jaemin looks at him, confused. 

"What I'm trying to say is... you have time to get Renjun back, and get yourself to safety. You know the vampires and werewolves have no reach outside the forest, it's why they never attacked Jeno in your little home, waited for him to come to them." 

"I — what are you saying?" Jaemin asks, even more baffled. 

"Nana, I don't really care about much in this world, but I've always liked you a lot more than other things. There was no reason for me to direct you to another coven after your old one burned down. I never gained anything from it," Jaehyun says, leaning against the wall and looking at Jaemin with sharp eyes. 

"I don't understand... if you really cared about me so much, you wouldn't be trying to get Chenle back... you wouldn't have made Jisung go through all that..." Jaemin says.

"I'm not pretending to be a good person. Chenle needs to come with me, and that's final. If you fail to save Renjun within the two day limit, I have no problem feeding you to the vampires either. I don't have any remorse towards Jisung... he was just collateral damage, unfortunate as it was," Jaheyun says with a shrug, smiling as Jaemin bristles. 

"Why are you... why are you even siding with them? What do you gain?" Jaemin asks, wrapping his arms around himself. He's a little scared, a little cold, though he'd never admit it. It's a reminder of how human he really is, a reminder of why everything in his life always went wrong.

Jaehyun laughs, slides off his coat and wraps it around Jaemin's tense shoulders even as Jaemin tries to bat him away. 

"Keep that on. We can't have you getting sick."

Jaemin glares at him, conflicted about what to do. 

"You ask what I gain from this," Jaehyun muses. "The answer is Chenle. He's staying here because he's attached to all of you. The easiest way to get him back is to remove all that, isn't it? Jisung was supposed to die in the underworld. Jeno was supposed to die with the werewolves. Mark was supposed to fade away forever. Renjun's on the verge of death now, anyways. If things had gone to plan, you could've been taken care of in two days and I could've easily get rid of Donghyuck." 

"But things didn't go to plan," Jaemin says.

"You're right. That's why I'm giving you a chance to escape. I'm still taking Chenle with me, you can't change my mind about that. He'll always be my first priority. But you, I care about you too Jaemin. By extension, I can offer a bit of kindness to everyone you care about too. I'm a not sorry about what I did to Jisung, as he's the main thing anchoring Chenle here, and like I said, he's my first priority. But Renjun, you can save him. I don't care," Jaehyun says nonchalant, as if he isn't sprouting shit that's making Jaemin's head spin. 

"You couldn't have told me this at the house?" He asks finally, when his thoughts have calmed down. 

"False hope hurts, Nana. You know that more than anyone."

Jaemin flinches. "That thing... with my old coven. What the fuck was that about?" 

Jaehyun's smile turns a little sad, if that were even possible. It makes Jaemin shrink back, unsettled. 

"I never said they were shapeshifters. I never said they were just pretending to be your surviving half-breed mates. Nana, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't know they would turn on you like that," Jaehyun explains, voice gentle, like he didn't just shove a knife right into Jaemin's heart. It's almost mocking, the way he gazes at Jaemin in pity, and it makes Jaemin turn away to stare at his shoes instead. 

The tears fall without warning. "You... you're lying. They wouldn't. They wouldn't. They... they raised me, they loved me, they—"

"Loved your mother more. I truly am sorry, Jaemin. That's why I'm telling you to take the one chance you have and save Renjun. You seemed to have found a family with them, and you shouldn't throw it away so easily."

Jaemin shakes his head. "You... I don't understand you. I don't get you at all."

"It's simple, isn't it? I care about Chenle, he was my partner as a shapeshifter. I care about you, a little less, but it's still there. I'm giving you a chance to grasp happiness. Appreciate it."

"And what is that chance, exactly?" Jaemin hisses at him. 

"Turn Renjun."

"W- what?" 

"Bite him. Make him into a vampire. You aren't fully one, yes, but you'll still give him the powers you possess. He'll end up stronger, it'll help him contain his volatile magic. He'll also end up with a faster healing. It can help him recover." 

"But I don't even know where he..."

"Yes you do. You used to visit him all the time," Jaehyun says. He's not even looking at Jaemin anymore, eyes trained on the wall behind him. He seems amused, like the strings of Jaemin's heart he's harshly tugging is nothing but a plaything. 

The words sink in. Jaemin pales.

"He's... in the forest?" Jaemin asks, voice smaller than he wanted. 

"Mm, yes. Avoiding the vampires would be quite hard for you, but I think you can manage. Plus," He turns to look at Jaemin, eyes knowing, "It's not them you're scared of, right?" 

Jaemin gulps. It's true. He doesn't know if he could look at all the masses of trees without spiralling into a panic attack. It sounds silly, so silly, and yet... 

Jaehyun laughs. "Can't help you there, buddy. You're own your own from now. Just one condition. Don't go back to your house. Alright, byebye!" Jaehyun says with a sharp smile, pushing Jaemin by the shoulders out the alleyway into the deserted street. 

Jaemin's brain is reeling. He's so lost. He feels sick to the stomach. He feels like shit, a selfish fool. Jaehyun is giving him a chance to save Renjun, the chance that Jaemin was desperately wishing for. If he pulls it off, he wouldn't have to deal with the immense feelings of guilt at being useless and still he's hesitant. All because of what? A stupid fear? 

He laughs. Collapses onto the ground. It must be a pathetic sight. Nothing like the powerful, intimidating figures vampires are supposed to represent. 

Jaemin has never felt this disgusted with himself in his life. 

"You can come out now." 

Chenle huffs, hopping down from the wall, disguised as a harmless gecko, before shifting into his preferred form. He wastes no time glaring at Yoonoh, ignoring the height difference to go stare him down. 

"Whenever Jaemin would talk about Jaehyun, I never realized it was you. You... Fuck you," Chenle hisses at Jaehyun — once Yoonoh, amongst the shapehifters at least — who only smiles at him pleasantly. 

"Shouldn't you be consoling your... friends?" Jaehyun says, the word friends drenched with distate. 

"Jaemin hyung needs the most comfort right now. I'm going to go with him, to the forest," Chenle declares, daring at him to oppose. 

"I don't think I can allow you to do that," Jaehyun hums. 

"Do you enjoy seeing him terrified? You say you care about him, but he's just a source of entertainment for you, huh? Well, fuck you," Chenle says. 

Jaehyun's stare turns a little icy. "Chenle, between us, you know who's stronger," He warns.

Chenle flinches, but regains his posture just as quick. "I know. Trust me, I do. So I want to cut you a deal. You let me help Jaemin save himself, and Renjun, and I'll go with you, no complaints, okay?" 

"Hmm," Jaehyun considers. "That does sound promising. And if you disobey, I hope you know I have no qualms about harming the little demon boy, yes?" 

Chenle nods stiffly, as much as it pains him to. "Fine." 

"Alright then, go do your thing," Jaehyun says with a dismissive wave. It makes Chenle absolutely furious, but he bites his tongue for once. Reminds himself everything that depends on him. Reminds himself of the look on Jisung's face when he had woken up, not long after Jaemin had left. The shell-shocked expression, the resounding silence, the way he retreated into a corner and refused to speak at all, only leaning on Jeno for support.

The others didn't fare much better either. Chenle couldn't stand the tense atmosphere, couldn't stand around doing nothing, so he had excused himself and trailed after Jaehyun's scent as fast as he could. It wasn't easy, leaving Jisung behind when he most needed comfort, but Chenle knew it had to be done for his long-term happiness. 

Chenle walks out into the street, head spinning with thoughts. They ricochet off the corners of his mind, but amongst it all, one thought rings clear. 

Jaehyun was definitely correct. Between him and Chenle, the winner was no contest. Chenle was still young, and the older had years of experience on him.

But if Jaemin does successfully turn Renjun... if Renjun really did get his magic under control, coupled with vampire blood... well... 

Between Jaehyun and Renjun, who would be the winner? 

  
Finding Jaemin wasn't the arduous journey Chenle imagined; in fact, the boy had barely covered any distance before seemingly collapsing. 

Worried, Chenle hurries over and kneels next to the slumped figure, only to find that Jaemin is awake. With his long lashes wet with tears reflecting the faintest shimmer of moonlight, Chenle thinks he looks a little bit like a fallen angel. 

Jaemin blinks a few times as he turns to face Chenle. He doesn't say anything, only stares, and Chenle is reminded of Jisung back at home. It hurts to think about, and he can't help the drooping of his shoulders or the tears that begin to gather. They were seriously in a mess. 

The tears seem to snap Jaemin out his daze, and he props himself up on one elbow and reaches out wipe them off slowly. "What are you doing here, Chenle?" He whispers, yet in the silence of the street it's almost as if he screamed. 

"I'm... I'm here to help. Hyung, please, let me help," Chenle says, grasping Jaemin's wrist and pulling him up into a sitting position. 

Jaemin looks conflicted. Opens his mouth as if he wants to talk, and then closes it immediately. 

"Jisung is with Jeno. They'll... I don't really know if they'll be okay, hyung, if you aren't there. So please, let me help," Chenle pleads once more. 

"But... you, Chenle?" Jaemin asks, soft. 

"I... have a plan. Sort of. I don't know if it'll work, but it's all we got," Chenle admits, and Jaemin raises an eyebrow. 

"I guess a half-baked plan is better than nothing," Jaemin says after a moment of silence. Then, he faces Chenle properly, gazes into his eyes, as if searching for something. 

"Chenle, baby, are you alright?" Jaemin asks, and it's so kind, so caring, that Chenle can't help but throw himself into his hyung's chest. 

"I'm not... I'm not!" He cries out into Jaemin's shoulder, curling in tighter when Jaemin starts rubbing circles in his back. "I'm so scared... I don't know if things will be alright, and if they aren't I'll have to go back and... I want to be brave, but I don't want to go back. I'm so scared, I'm so so scared," He repeats like a mantra. 

Jaemin wraps his arms around him firmly. "You are brave, Lele. Don't ever doubt that. Now, cry it all out okay? Don't be embarrassed. Hyung's got you. And when you're done, we'll talk this plan through, alright?" 

Chenle nods, and spends what feels like and eternity curled up in Jaemin's lap, chest heaving with shallow breaths. It's cold, extremely so, especially pressed against Jaemin, but it's the most comforting thing Chenle could've asked for. 

When he's calmed down he pulls away. Crawls to sit next to Jaemin, leaning against an old building, and sniffs. 

"It's not even a plan, really. I don't know what to do, or how to get to Renjun hyung, or anything. But... you're scared too right?" Chenle asks, peering up at Jaemin, who nods slowly. 

"Then... we'll keep each other company. Figure out a way to sneak into wherever Renjun hyung is, and you turn him. Hyung, you know how powerful his magic already is right?" 

Jaemin nods once more, eyes slowly widening. 

"And even if you're only one-eighth of a vampire, you're still really strong too. Can you imagine what Renjun hyung would be like, if he got that magic under control and gets vampire blood running through his veins?" Chenle asks, voice lighter as he sees Jaemin's mouth hang open in realization. 

"You're right," Jaemin says, after a moment. "That's risky. That's _so_ risky, but it's all we got," He says, standing up. He extends a hand towards Chenle, smiling. 

"Come on, Chenle. Let's do this. For Jeno, Mark, Hyuck," Jaemin says. 

"For Jisung," Chenle says, accepting the hand. 

"And for Renjun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayee I hope it wasn't too confusing. Please do comment your thoughts, the reception to the last chapter made me SO happy!!??


	19. The Final Step (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of this journey...

Vampires don't get tired easily, and Jaemin's been keeping up with his blood quotas for the past week or so, hence he's completely fine physically. It's just the weight his guilt that's really weighing him down, along with the nervousness that seeps his every inch. 

But then again, Jaemin is notorious for pushing away his own feelings for the sake of others, so he wastes no time offering Chenle a piggyback when he sees Chenle's knees trembling with every step. It's beneficial for the both of them, the warmth of Chenle pressing into his back grounding Jaemin into reality while Jaemin himself is allowing Chenle to calm down and relax. 

Jaemin smiles a little, when Chenle presses his cheeks on Jaemin's shoulder. While he certainly enjoys skinship, Chenle has never been one to openly show vulnerability like this, so it's nice that he's trusting Jaemin enough to put down all his walls in front of him. 

A nose presses against his neck, and there's an exaggerated sniff. Jaemin flinches, tightening his grip on Chenle before they both overbalance. 

"Chenle, what are you...?" 

"Shhh," Chenle hushes, still nuzzling into Jaemin's neck. 

When he finally backs off, Jaemin speaks once more. "Chenle, what on earth?" 

"Vampires... they detect mostly by smell right?" Chenle asks. 

"Yeah, and a little bit of everything else too, I guess. My senses aren't too strong, but normal full-blooded ones are on par with Sungie and Jeno when it comes to smelling and hearing," Jaemin explains, voice oddly wry. It's not often that he has to explain stuff like this, the others often avoiding the subject like a plague, whether out of respect of that fact that Jaemin not so secretly dislikes his supernatural bloodline, or due to a hidden bias against the bloodthirsty leeches. Not that he'd blame them for the latter; Jaemin himself dislikes most vampires quite a lot. 

Most, previously excluding his half-breed coven. Now, only excluding his mother. 

"Why do you ask?" He asks, when Chenle remains silent, his fingers bunching up Jaemin's shirt. 

Chenle exhales heavily. "Hyung, you're not gonna like this," He says. 

Jaemin pauses. He knows that tone. Has heard it a million times in Renjun's voice. 

"Chenle, you can't possibly be thinking..."

"I am. I'm sorry, but you know you're going to get killed the moment they catch wind of you. I... I know you're really strong, but an entire coven of full blooded vampires after you is a death sentence. But for me... I have a chance, of running away, of hiding." 

"Chenle, that's so reckless —"

"Hyung, it's the only way we have! At least, if not for yourself, do it for Jisung. You know he can't survive without me, you, and Renjun and at this rate he's going to lose all three. If... if I shift enough to smell like you, to sound like you, and I distract them, you can get to Renjun safely and turn him," Chenle pleads, desperate. 

And Jaemin wants to say no. Wants to be responsible, but the truth rings in Chenle's words. It's not a scenario where they can wait around for a better option.

Jaemin knows, when buildings begin turning to rubble, that he's close. Gently, he bends down and allows Chenle to hop off, wanting to talk at least a little more but Chenle doesn't give him the chance. Instead, Chenle throws himself into Jaemin's chest, makes himself so much smaller than he really is. 

"Hyung, I'm terrified."

"Chenle—"

"No, you don't get it. I'm terrified, and I don't have a deathly fear of the forest. Of the trees. Hyung, we'll have to be separated if I'm luring them away from you, and you —" 

His voice breaks off, just as Jaemin's heart drops. Because he knows that he won't be able to stay calm. Stay rational. It's too soon, too sudden. 

But Chenle doesn't need to know that. He only needs reassurance, so Jaemin gives him that. 

He knows no words can soothe their fear, no actions can either, really. But they can waste a little more time embracing underneath a silver moonlight, the empty streets forgotten as they find comfort in one another for what could possibly be the last time. 

There's no words for the fear pumping through Jaemin's veins. No way to describe it, but gazing into Chenle's wide eyes, he knows the other understands it just as much as he does. 

"Jisung's not gonna let any of us out of his sight after this," Chenle says, a weak attempt at a joke, but Jaemin laughs anyways, even though any mention of Jisung feels like a needle tearing right down his heart. 

Belatedly, he wonders, if Jisung can still feel all that Jaemin is feeling. He wonders if Jisung can differentiate Jaemin's fear to his own, if Jaemin's sorrow tastes any different from his. 

Chenle's breathing evens out, and they sperate. He looks like an angel, under this lighting, Jaemin thinks. A picture of innocence, and he knows some would immediately disagree, but Jaemin knows that Chenle is pure. In his intentions, in his love, in his heart. A boy who wants a family more than anything else, a boy whose priorities would always be their safety and protection. 

"Chenle, baby, do you know how proud I am? Of you?" Jaemin asks, quiet. 

Chenle blinks, surprised. "I— I don't know," He admits, looking down. 

Jaemin smiles, places a hand on Chenle's brown hair. He misses the greens, the oranges and the purples. "Well, I am. And no matter how this turns out, know I will be, forever and ever, okay?" 

Chenle smiles, oddly shy, but he nods with all the enthusiasm of a newborn puppy. He looks more relaxed now, and Jaemin finds himself relaxing in response. 

They don't waste much more time to the silence. Chenle begins to walk once properly calmed down, and Jaemin follows with half the confidence he seems to be exuding. 

"I'll have to go, without you. There's no way for us to communicate from there on, so listen to your heart I guess, before following me in. You... How exactly will you find Renjun hyung?" Chenle asks, curious as he peers up at Jaemin with shiny eyes. 

It's been a decade and the route is forever etched into his mind. "Trust me, I know," He replies with a small smile. It does nothing to quench Chenle's curiosity, but they drop it from there. 

Jaemin can feel his heart clamming up when gravel turns to dirt, when the rubble disappears entirely and the number of drying leaves slowly increase. He keeps his gaze resolutely on Chenle's back, and when that started to fail, on his shoes. 

At a point, they stop. 

"If you get too close, they'll notice you too soon," Chenle says, hugging him quick. Jaemin can feel him take a sniff again, and it makes him laugh. 

"Do you really have to smell me that much?" 

"My nose isn't that good!" Chenle whines. "I need to mimic you perfectly, I think I've got it almost."

Jaemin smiles at the childish expression, ruffles Chenle's hair playfully. At least one of them has managed to forgo the nervousness. Jaemin would love to believe that everything would go smoothly for Chenle, but that's ignorant. But he knows with complete certainty, Chenle's wits and intelligence were second to none. 

They've exhausted their words for the night. Jaemin is prepared for a silent farewell when Chenle surges forward to peck him on the cheek. His ears are red, and Jaemin can't help the smile that blooms across his face. 

"It seemed appropriate," Chenle mumbles. 

"That's right," Jaemin laughs. "Now, good luck, and be careful okay?" 

Chenle nods, determined. And as Jaemin watches his figure walk away, into the darkness of his worst nightmares, he wonders when Chenle had grown up so much. Wonders if Jaemin himself had grown at all. 

  
Chenle's imitated each of their groupmates at least once, and Jaemin was no exception. He feels himself shift, a little taller, a little broader, his face a little longer and his eyes a little wider. Allows himself to smell like the hints of spice and blood that followed Jaemin around, albeit with a little struggle. Smell was the hardest part to mimic in anyone, and Chenle was still nowhere near as experienced as most shapeshifters. 

He enjoys the forest. It's calming to an extent, being in an environment he was so intimately familiar with. Part of his nature would always belong here, he's accepted that. 

Of course, the silence of the night can only stretch so far, and Chenle finds himself surrounded so fast that it genuinely scares him. He didn't even see them move, didn't even hear the slightest ruffle, and yet here they were. In all their pale, disgusting glory. Tall, cruel, and eyeing Chenle with overflowing bloodlust. 

"It's a little too early for you to arrive," One of them muses, stepping forward. Eyes red, hair jet black and face expressionless. Chenle can't imagine how Jaemin had survived with anyone like that. "But then again, it doesn't make a difference."

Chenle needs to distract them as long as possible. Needs to make his get-away at the last possible second, to buy Jaemin enough time. 

So he stays his ground, even when his whole being screams at him to run. When the circle starts to close in, his knees tremble, his heart practically a trill, but he stays rooted on spot. 

One of them grabs his wrist, force tight enough not to bruise but to _fracture_. Chenle cries out, the pain blinding yet at the same time awakening. It snaps his mind back to attention, allows him to see past the clouds of fear. 

One of them cups his jaw. Tilts his head, goes straight for the neck. 

The moment he feels the brush of fangs, he shifts. A little blue bird, lacking in power but excelling in speed. 

He ignores the outraged cries as he speeds up, up and up. He can hear them rage, can hear half of them turn into bats, but Chenle knows he should have the advantage.

Should.

So why are they catching up? 

He flaps his wings as fast as he can, zooms past the canopy of greens and browns. But it's not enough. It's never enough, not when the injuries he sustained in previous forms transfer to the next, not when one of his wings begin to slow down from the excruciating pain biting at it's bones. 

One of them wraps around him, and then they're plummeting. 

Chenle hits the ground hard, pain blossoming at his side as he reverts back into his preferred form. He's too tired to do anything, to shift into a smaller animal that could run away. Not a larger one, for a vampire could easily overpower it. 

Not many had followed him here. Three bats that shift back into imposing vampires, tall and looming. But even one vampire was a threat. Three was a death sentence for a shifter as young as Chenle. 

He gulps. Prays with all his heart that he bought Jaemin enough time for him to travel to Renjun safely. If at least they were saved, then all of this would've had a purpose. Chenle's existence wouldn't have been for naught.

The vampires close in. One grabs his arms, locking it behind him, preventing him from moving. Two of them eye his neck, move forward with their fangs extended. It hurts, less than he expected, but it still does as he feels his head grow lighter. He can feel the blood leave him in pools, a strange and unwelcome sensation. 

He's never had to face death like this. It's not as peaceful as he thought it would've been, but that's okay. As long as Jaemin and Renjun survive. As long as Jisung wouldn't have to grow up alone. As long as... 

"—nle. Wake up."

A voice. A distinct lack on pressure on his arms or neck. 

"— the fuck up." 

A slap. Hard. Enough to jolt him awake, yet send sparks flying in his vision at the same time. The disgusted look of Jaehyun peering at him. 

"You idiot. When I meant you could help Jaemin, I didn't allow you to kill yourself in the process," Jaehyun hisses, jerking Chenle up by the arm. 

Chenle scoffs. "What did you do to them?" He asks, staring at the collapsed figures of the vampires. 

"What I'll do to you if you misbehave. You aren't allowed to interact with Jaemin from now on. Leave him be," Jaehyun commands, standing up, pulling Chenle with him. 

Chenle hisses as his wrist is disturbed. "What do you possibly gain from this?" 

"You. I thought I made that clear."

"You clearly don't care about me though. I don't understand you, Jaehyun," Chenle retorts, just as sharp. His fear of Jaehyun suddenly gone as he takes in the unconscious vampires. If Jaehyun had gone through the trouble of saving him from the creatures he has a deal with, then it means Chenle's too valuable for him. 

It means Jaehyun could never kill him. 

Hurt him, sure. But kill? Absolutely not.

Jaehyun glares at him, but says no more as he drags Chenle away. Externally, he's exhausted yes, but internally he feels so much lighter. If Jaemin gets Renjun, they'd be safe. If Renjun gets to Chenle, he'd be safe too. 

Pleased, he allows himself to lean against Jaehyun. Allows himself the comfort while at the same time fooling Jaehyun into believing Chenle was truly on his side. The older man's blind obsession over Chenle would be his downfall. 

Jaemin's life had been relatively comfortable since he moved out the forest. The highlights being something as irrelevant as Jeno forgetting to eat or Jisung forgetting to sleep. It's not often that he feels genuine fear, only when his mind believes (irrationally) that one of his friends have abandoned him, or when he feels Jisung is in danger. 

He's never had to confront this fear the same way he had those. Which is why every step gets harder, as his heartbeat fills his ears. Relying entirely on muscle memory, his ears, and his nose to guide him there. His eyes fixed onto the ground. 

Jaemin is a fast runner, doesn't get tired easily, but when the number of trees deceased and the number of flowers increase, he's out of breath. The panic finally flooding his system, when he's out of the danger zone. 

Jaemin's mind was such a stupid thing. Yet he can't help the paralyzing fear, as he finally looks up. He's in Kun's area of the forest, overgrown flowers and distinct lack of looming trees unchanged. He had always liked it better than the vampire's territory. 

There's a familiar pink flower, only a few feet away, but he can't push himself to walk there. How pathetic. 

The flower opens up. Ten steps out. 

"Jaemin?!" The cry, too loud for Jaemin's ringing ears. The arms encircling him are more welcome, and while Jaemin absolutely despises showing any form of vulnerability, he genuinely cannot care less anymore. Chest heaving as he struggles to breath, he buries his face into Ten's shoulder, gripping tight enough that it must hurt. 

The tears falling down his face soak the fabric. Ten gently rubs his back through it all, and when his breathing finally evens out, Ten pulls him back. Gazes into him with concerned and confused eyes. 

Ten, the first person to give him a permanent home. One of the only people who knew how broken he was the year that followed his mother's death, the one who had helped him get back on his feet. If Jaemin could act this way in front of anyone, without shame, it would be him. 

"Jaemin," Ten tries again. "What are you doing here?" 

There isn't the luxury of time to spill all the details, but Jaemin is well aware Ten already knows of the shapeshifter thanks to Chenle. He's quick to summarise, and Ten's eyes grow wider with every word. 

"That's... a lot," He says, finally. Then, he gets up, helps Jaemin up as well. "Let's go in, yeah?"

The inside of the flower is spacious, pink and warm. It smells beautiful, and in a nicer world, Jaemin would be in absolute bliss. But here, all he can see is Renjun's still figure on the bed, the only signs of life being the rise and fall of his chest. He looks too emaciated, cheeks hollow and lips dry. Face so pale it's unnerving, and his petite figure looked more fragile than ever. 

"Renjun," Jaemin chokes out. He understands now, why Renjun was always so adamant on keeping them away from him. It's disturbing to see someone so full of life reduced to... this. 

Jaemin takes Renjun's hand in his. It's cold. The two of them are. And it's so frail, Jaemin almost starts to cry again. 

"Hyung," He says, looking at Kun and Ten desperately. The two of them watching him with sorrow filled eyes. "May I?" 

Kun nods, wordless. Jaemin isn't stupid; this isn't Renjun on the road to recovery, it's him on his death bed. They're all desperate enough to resort to such a method, but it doesn't make it any easier. 

Jaemin bites his palm, until blood trickles down into the white sheets. The smell of blood overpowers everything else. Then, he moves, sinking his fangs into Renjun's jugular, revelling in the brief taste of blood before pulling away. The final step, he brings his palm up to Renjun's mouth. Opens it with no resistance, and the blood drips down Renjun's tongue and into his throat. 

"There," Jaemin says, breathless. It's silent behind him. He turns around, to look for their approval, only to find them collapsed onto the ground.

And behind them, a werewolf. 

Jaemin's brain goes into overdrive. He and Chenle had completely forgotten. So fixated on escaping the vampires that they had disregarded the other, arguably even more dangerous party entirely. 

It's instinct that propels him forward, shoving at the wolf hard enough to knock them both out the flower. His mind whirls, listing out priorities, but above it all it screams at him. Protect Renjun. 

And so he does. Dirty, in a way he had never fought before, he fights. He knows it's a losing battle, he knows. Jaemin isn't invincible, and through punches and scratches, he feels his energy expending. His muscles only given the briefest of boosts from the drop of Renjun's blood that he had had. 

He's managed to knock down half of them, when his legs start failing him. It's terrifying, yes, but if Renjun and Chenle come out of it alive, everything Jaemin has done would be worth it. Finally, he'd have proven his worth, done something useful. 

The petals unfurl. There's a brief pause as they all turn towards it, confusion present.

But to Jaemin, it's a beacon of hope. His chest alight, influx of happiness so potent he manages to drag himself up again. Channels all his energy into punching one of them right in the face with a vicious left hook.

A figure steps out, and Jaemin can't stop the smile that overtakes his face. 

"Hello, darling," He says, grin sharp, eyes crinkled. 

Renjun smiles at him, in a way only Renjun can. The fond exasperation, coupled with mild amusement. He's missed that smile too much to put into words. 

Then, it fades. Eyes dark, as they take in the sight in front of him. Fists curling into his side, and Jaemin can feel the sudden increase of magic in the air like a punch to the gut. He knows the werewolves feel it too, their actions halting. 

"Jaemin," Renjun speaks, sweet and saccharine, the undertones of rage enough to give Jaemin chills. "Get a little further from here, won't you?"

Jaemin gleefully nods, kicks the wolf pinning him down right on the head. He gives no time for anyone else to jump at him, instead sprinting away far enough that he can still see Renjun's fond smile towards him, along with the terrified expressions on the werewolves faces as the atomosphere grows heavier and heavier. It paints a beautiful picture, and Jaemin leans back to enjoy the show. 

Renjun's magic has always been a delight to watch, controlled and chaotic at the same time. It's no different here, save for the fact that it's ten times more potent as it extends out from Renjun's body like a pair of wings. Unfurling and bright, before suddenly exploding outwards in a blinding flash of light, hot enough that even Jaemin feels the effects.

When it fades away, Jaemin takes in the bodies littering the grass with a sick sort of pleasure. They really stood no chance, not against Renjun. When his eyes zero in on Renjun, it's to find an unrestrained smile on his face as he skips towards Jaemin. He's struggling, obviously not recovered enough. He's still too thin, too tired, but there's colour in his face now, and perhaps Jaemin is a little biased but in his eyes, Renjun is absolutely glowing.

Before Renjun can collapse, Jaemin lunges forward to embrace him, and they sink to the ground in a messy pile of limbs. Jaemin doesn't recall crying this much in his entire life, but when he feels Renjun warm within his arms again, a perfect fit as always, he _breaks._

And Renjun does too. It's not grief filled sobs anymore or desolate cries. Jaemin feels nothing but pure elation as they laugh and weep into each other's shoulders, shaking with exertion but holding on tight anyways. 

Finally, Renjun pulls back. Cups Jaemin's cheeks with a delicate hand. "You're impossible, you know that?" He says with a laugh, and Jaemin notices that his canines are already a little sharper. 

Jaemin smiles back, unashamed. "Only for you," He says with a smile. 

Renjun chuckles, then looks away towards the flower. "We should probably check on Kun and Ten, huh?" 

"Oh right."

They struggle back onto their feet, leaning onto each other as they make their way towards their hyungs on unsteady feet. Steps in, only to find Ten already awake, expression murderous. 

"Where the fuck are they? I swear, the moment I get my hands on them —"

"I think Jun's already dealt with it," Kun interrupts with a groan, propping himself up on an elbow. They both face Renjun, expressions immediately softening as Renjun moves to hug them both. 

"Na Jaemin, I owe you my life," Kun croaks out as Renjun squeezes him a tad bit too hard. 

"It's just payback, from when you saved me, all those years ago," Jaemin replies, and feels himself going red when Kun looks at him with the proudest expression he's seen on anyone. 

Jaemin allows them time to reconcile, before he drops the bomb. He knows the moment Renjun gets wind of Chenle being in danger, he'd be impossible to stop. Not that Jaemin would even try to do so. So instead, he helps Ten pick out berries and collect water, and feeds them to Renjun who accepts his coddling with a surprising lack of protests. 

He glances over at Kun, who nods. Unfortunately, rest isn't a luxury they can afford now, and a well-fed Renjun is the best they're going to get. 

They sit him down. Jaemin explains everything, wincing when Renjun's face goes blank with rage.

"Don't you dare be impulsive," Kun warns, when Renjun gets up and latches onto Jaemin. 

"I won't," Renjun grits out. "But that fucker's going to learn his lesson. Jaemin, come on." 

"Of course. But how exactly are we finding him?" 

Renjun's smile is as blinding as it is terrifying. With an iron-tight grip on Jaemin's hand, he winks. 

And then they teleport. 

Disoriented, it takes Jaemin a moment to gather his bearings. Blearily, he looks up. 

Right into Jeno's puffy red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably two or three chapters left if I'm being honest, but I'll probably have another work up in the same universe that's just random one shots afterwards. 
> 
> A list of things:
> 
> > I hope you've noticed how shape shifters tend to fixate and latch onto one person; Jaehyun with Chenle, and Chenle with Jisung. It's fun to write.
> 
> > Next to Renjun, Jaemin's probably the strongest one but unfortunately he's still below vampires and werewolves in the pecking order. Chenle has the potential yes, but he's still way too young. 
> 
> > I don't think I've highlighted Ten and Jaemin's relationship much, but they're genuinely very close. 
> 
> > Jaehyun is weird.
> 
> I adore any comments and kudos, so please feel free to leave them!! 
> 
> (Also, I have a Renjun-centric one-shot in the works rn wink wink)


	20. The Final Step (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry its been this long, I just did not have the motivation to write at all, but I think I've taken enough time for myself to churn this out. This was meant to be longer but I think I'll burn out if I write anymore, so I do apologize.

There's a silence, heavy and defeaning, as they stare into each other. A moment to comprehend, and then Jeno's opening his mouth wide, ready to scream. Jaemin panics, and Renjun lunges at Jeno, a hand clamping over his mouth tightly while knocking them both over. 

"What the fuck," A voice behind them calls. Jaemin turns around, sheepish as Jeno struggles underneath Renjun, eyes blown wide. Not that Jaemin blames him. For all they knew, Jaemin was dead and Renjun was in a coma. 

Mark's flabbergasted face and Donghyuck's unimpressed gaze pierce right through him as Jaemin offers them a weak wave. Oddly calm, Hyuck walks over to help separate Renjun from Jeno. Gestures at them to stay quiet and points outside the door, silently asking them to move out. 

Jaemin though, doesn't notice as the others begin to trickle out. His eyes can only see Jisung, curled up underneath the covers of Jeno's bed, in a way he only does when scared, looking so small that Jaemin's heart constricts painfully. He wants nothing more than to hold the boy in his arms, but he forces himself to stay rooted in his spot. They could save Chenle, the five of them alone. Then, Jisung could wake up to a household complete with all the members. 

A hand clasps Jaemin's wrist. "I gave him something to help him sleep. It'll be effective for quite a while," Hyuck whispers in his ear, before gently tugging at him to lead him out the door. 

There's something too familiar about the way they settle into a circle on the floor of their living area. Hyuck assures them that Jisung won't wake up, the smile on his face a so very polite that it sends Jaemin's hackles rising.

Jaemin gulps. So does Renjun. They both know what's coming. 

"So pray tell, what the fuck do you both think you're doing huh?" Hyuck hisses, leaning forward to stare at him dead in the eyes. "You, Na Jaemin, decide that throwing away your life was the best solution to everything? Huh? Who the fuck gave you the right? Jeno's been _sobbing_ for the past few hours... I've never seen Jisung so shaken in my life, and you... you... god, I hate you so much right now, I—"

Hyuck pauses when tears gather in his eyes. "I can't believe... you... you didn't even think— did you... I..." he blabbers, bodering on incoherent as his hiccups and tears interrupt him at every breath. Then, with one final glare, he throws himself at Jaemin, sobbing into his chest, entire body shaking.

Jaemin is completely lost, guilt overwhelming, but he brings a hand to rub at Hyuck's back anyways. He makes eye contact with Jeno, who resolutely ignores him, though the tears that drip down his cheeks are a giveaway to his true feelings. Mark, who only stares back in concern and a little bit of comfort, offering Jaemin his softest smile. 

Renjun, whose eyes are wide, absolutely horrified. 

"What do you mean... throwing his life away?" Renjun whispers at Hyuck, looking at Jaemin with the most pained expression that he's seen so far. 

"It means Jaehyun was tasked with handing Jaemin over to the vampires, and he agreed without question," Jeno answers quietly. 

Jaemin flinches as Renjun's jaw drops. He'd been vague about why he was in the forest, time constraints being enough of an excuse.

"Why did you...?" Renjun asks. 

Jaemin shrugs. Renjun doesn't need to know that it was a bargain for his life, or he might start blaming himself. "Just... you know..."

"You thought you wouldn't be missed, right?" Renjun finishes for him, voice steely. The one person who was always aware of Jaemin's hidden insecurities.

Hyuck tears himself from Jaemin's arms to gaze up at him with wide eyes. Jeno finally looks at Jaemin, tear-stricken face a punch to his gut. The silence is overbearing, and Jaemin can't help but feel defensive because what else was he meant to do? 

A heavy pair of arms wrap around him from the side, dislodging Donghyuck who scoots back. Jeno's palms are warm on Jaemin's skin, his tears cold on his neck. 

"I've never seen Jisung so heartbroken," Jeno whispers, the weight of his words a compensation to the volume. "I've... I've never felt so lost either, Jaemin. You can't think that you — god, what's wrong with you? We love you so much, I can't even put it into words, I—"

Jeno's voice breaks along with Jaemin's resolve, and he shushes him gently. Cards a hand through Jeno's hair and whispers apologies, at him and the rest of his friends. One by one, they join him, and Jaemin is pressed in the center of the warmest hug he's ever received, heart burning alight at the overwhelming love and adoration he feels. Tension bleeding out of him, he leans all his weight on them, accepts the gentle words and loving touches without complaint. 

It's a heavy night, and as tired as he is, he knows it's not the end. There is a reason Renjun took them to Jeno after all, and eventually they disperse to listen to Renjun talk.

Renjun explains the situation quietly as Jaemin settles against the sofa. He takes in their expressions, going from shocked to enraged as the story progresses. All of them fiercely protective of their second youngest, Jaemin knows this wouldn't end well for Jaehyun. 

Briefly, they consider waking Jisung up, the boy's senses combined with Jeno's being a powerful tracker but ultimately they decide against it. Jisung needs rest, deserves to wake up to them whole again. Jaemin wants to see him, but forces himself not to as he knows he wouldn't be able to leave his side. 

Jeno admits he knows all their smells by heart, received with a copious amount of teasing, but he disappears into his room to take a point of reference anyways. Jaemin's eyes widen when he realizes the object in Jeno's hand, a delicate silver chain, a rose pendant dangling at the bottom. Chenle's precious gift for Jisung, forever ago, when things weren't as complicated. 

"I'll return it," Jeno whispers, when he notices Jaemin's stare. 

"It's safe to assume they are in the forest right?" Donghyuck asks, ruffling through his backpack, stuffed to the brim with healing potions, lips pressed into a thin line. Eventually he pulls out a handful of petals, faintly shimmering. 

"I don't think these would do much," he admits. "But I just..."  
  
"We'll take whatever we can get, Hyuck," Mark says, taking one gently, slipping it into his pocket. They all follow with similar words of encouragement, hearts lighter with the promise of Donghyuck's protection in their hands. 

Jaemin wonders what he'd tell a younger version of himself, as he walks towards the forest for the second time in one night. The sky is dark, extremely so, still time remaining for the sun to arrive. It feels like eons ago that Jaehyun came to their house, but only hours have passed. 

His heart beats rapid-fire as they approach, but Renjun and Donghyuck's hand in his is comforting. Jeno and Mark are leading them, the latter looking back periodically to give them fond smiles. 

Jeno freezes when they reach the entrance, eyes closed and features relaxed.

"Can you smell them?" Mark asks.

Jeno nods. "Just Chenle... it's faint, but I can follow it."

It's fairly silent from there. Occasionally, Renjun pauses to catch his breath, newly enhanced senses overwhelming him. At one point, he has to kneel down, wrist covering his nose. Jaemin tries to soothe him, but it's Hyuck who helps the most. Rushing off to collect water from a stream they could hear nearby, he comes back armed with a steaming potion that Renjun downs in one go. 

Renjun still keeps Jaemin in the middle, but the grip he has on Jaemin's hand suggests that Jaemin is comforting him just as much as he's comforting Jaemin. It makes him feel happier, less useless, and he takes to swinging Hyuck's and Renjun's arms to lighten the mood.

Jaemin keeps his gaze fixated on the back of Jeno's neck as they walk, footsteps slow and careful to prevent noise. They don't have much of a plan, not really, but perhaps that's for the better. Jaehyun was too unpredictable for anything to go smoothly after all. An understatement, really, as when Jaemin finally relaxes his muscles enough to convince himself to look around, his eyes lock onto Jaehyun staring at him, blended into the darkness amongst the heavy trunks of the trees. 

Jaemin squeezes Renjun's hand hard enough for him yelp, but it barely registers in his mind as he watches Jaehyun's face slowly contort into a smile. A smile that was almost... fond. 

And then he disappears.

Jaemin gulps, tries to speak yet nothing comes out. Thankfully, the others have caught onto his fear, and Jaemin finds himself being pushed back gently into Mark's awaiting arms. Jeno and Renjun step in front to cover him from view, stance protective, trying to find out what spooked him so much.

A tissue is pressed into his nose, slightly damp. "Inhale this, it'll help you calm down," Hyuck whispers to him, and Jaemin obeys. Faintly rose-scented, a decent distraction that allows him to regain his breath. Slow inhales and exhales, he feels himself relaxing, his limbs almost going slack. His eyelids heavy, threatening to stay closed, and his vision fading. 

The last thing he feels before he hits the ground is a pair of arms circling his waist. The last thing he sees is a familiar, cheshire grin. 

  
Jaemin wakes up with a pounding headache. Thoughts muddled, confused as he tries to wake up. His limbs feel weighed down, and he struggles to move. Belatedly, he feels something pressing into his side. When that something shifts, he jerks awake. 

Blinking erratically, he looks around, trying to make sense of anything. Stone walls, stone floor, nothing else of note. It's cold, no breeze present, the only light source a small flame alight in one corner. It's not a place he recognizes, and his heart stutters. 

He turns towards the weight at his side, gasping when he registers the chubby cheeks and messy hair. 

"Chenle?" He calls out softly, shifting to accommodate the boy a little better. Andarm around his waist, Chenle's weight leaning on his chest. He's confused at the lack of restraints, but leaves it be in favor of observing Chenle for any signs of injury. 

He seems alright, sleeping peacefully even, though further inspection shows his wrist is bruised and swollen. 

"Chenle?" He calls again. He feels selfish, disturbing him, but he's scared. He doesn't know how he got here, but if Chenle's present, there's only one person than can be behind it. 

This time, Chenle stirs, and Jaemin waits patiently for him to wake up. He makes eye contact with Jaemin after a while and flinches, jaw dropping. 

"H- hyung? What are you doing here?" 

"I'm not sure," Jaemin answers, tugging him close again, careful of the injured wrist. "Do you know where this is?" 

Chenle nods. "Yeah... this was where we... me and him, I mean... we used to live here," he answers, gesturing to the walls. 

There are scratches etched into it, random doodles, childish drawings of stick figures, plants and animals. Jaemin can't help the smile that overcomes his face, endeared by the innocence of it all. 

"Hyung..." Chenle whispers. 

"Mm?" 

"He's close."

Jaemin freezes, ice cold fear washing over him, and he holds Chenle a little tighter. "It'll be alright," he tries to comfort, himself or Chenle, he doesn't know. "I'll protect you."

Chenle nods, curling into a ball, hiding his face against Jaemin's shoulder as the sound of footsteps invade his ears. 

"Looks like you've woken up," Jaehyun's deep voice calls out, echoing through the walls. Jaemin looks up at him, trying to keep his expression neutral and guarded. 

"You're probably wondering how you got here, right?" 

Jaemin shrugs. "Donghyuck, right?" He's realised it now. "When he left to get the water, it wasn't him that came back, it was you."

Jaehyun smiles, all teeth. "Very good, Nana."

"Where is he, then?" Jaemin asks carefully. 

"Oh he's fine. Just passed out somewhere, I'm sure your friends will find him eventually. He isn't who you should worry about anyways." 

Jaemin narrows his eyes at the wording, then blanches when an overwhelming wave of fear hits him. His heart hammering in confusion, he tightens his grip on Chenle and looks around wildly, trying to pinpoint the source. 

_Oh._ Oh no. This wasn't _his_ fear. 

"Jisung...." He whispers in horror, looking at Jaehyun who merely smiles wider. 

"What?!" Chenle jerks in his grasp, tearing his face away from Jaemin to glare at Jaehyun. "What did you do to him?!" 

"Nothing, if you behave. No trying to escape, alright? Or he's taking all the punishment for you," Jaehyun responds easily. 

"Where is he?" Jaemin asks, voice so saturated with rage that Jaehyun laughs. It makes him want to tear into him, claw at his throat and rip his spine out, but he remains steady if only to keep the kids safe. 

Jaehyun turns on his heels, blends into the darkness, and returns with a limp Jisung, holding him by the collar. He throws him on the ground roughly, and glares at Jaemin right in the eye. 

"I should have killed you when I got the chance," he whispers. "You're making this so much harder than it should be. You and Chenle, you're mine now, understood? If you try anything, and I mean _anything_ , I'll tear him apart limb by limb." 

It's not a threat, it's a promise. Chenle bristles, and Jaemin holds him against his chest lest he tries something.

There's a silence that follows, and Jaehyun turns on his heels and leaves. A whisper from Chenle confirms that he's still close by. 

Jaemin doesn't care. The anger he feels is nothing like ever before. Someone lay their hands on Chenle and Jisung, someone who's right in front of him and he can't do anything about it. Jaemin wants to give him the most excruciating punishment possible, mind already whirling with thoughts, only to be interrupted by a whimper. 

Jisung. 

Chenle is already shifting out of Jaemin's grasp, ready to crawl towards his best friend, ready to offer him the comfort he needs. Jaemin wishes he could do the same, but when he stares into Jisung's red rimmed eyes it's as if a wrecking ball slammed into his chest. He stares as Jisung gasps, eyes widening, mouth trembling. 

And then Jisung sobs, and all thought goes out the window. Both him and Chenle practically lunge at Jisung, sandwiching him in between them desperately as if their bodies were enough of a barrier to protect him from all the evil that lurked outside.

Jisung's cries are painful to listen to, and at a point it's as if he's having trouble breathing. Jaemin feels all his emotions, a sharp knife that continues twisting in his gut, and he struggles to hold back his own tears. There isn't much they can do for Jisung except whisper soothing words at him and allow him to let it all out. Jaemin sees his own helpless expression mirrored in Chenle's, but there's a silent understanding between them as they steel themselves for the talk that's going to follow. 

It's not that Jisung calms down, more that he tires himself out. Jaemin leans him against a wall and ensures that he's tucked safely in Chenle's arms. Facing both of them, he takes in a deep breath. He needs to be the adult here, he knows they're both depending on him for guidance, evident in their glassy eyes that follow his every move. 

Jaemin isn't a Mark Lee, isn't naturally inclined to lead, but these are Chenle and Jisung. The little brothers that he'd always secretly yearned for all his life. For them, he'd go through anything. 

He gently wipes Jisung's tears with the pad of his thumb, asking, "Are you ready to talk to us, baby?" 

Jisung sniffs, grabbing Jaemin's wrist before he can pull it back, snuggling his cheek against it.

"I... how are you alive?" Jisung asks, voice so shaky it's almost impossible to pick out the words. 

"It's a long story, Sung-ah. Don't worry about it okay? No one's dead, not me, not Renjun, not anyone" Jaemin consoles, hoping desperately his words remain true. "And... I'm sorry. For leaving you behind. For making you go through all this."

Jaemin observes Jisung's reaction, prepared for any words he may throw at him, but Jisung only sinks into Chenle's hold even more.

"Hyung... I don't know. I don't... this is all so overwhelming, you know? But I— I'm glad you're here," he says finally. 

Jaemin knows not to push it from there. They can figure it out in the safety of their own home, with all the time in the world to open their hearts. Their goal now should be to make it there in the first place, but Jaemin is hesitant, unsure of what to do. 

"I'm sorry," Jisung's soft voice calls out, interrupting his thoughts. 

Confused, Jaemin glances at Chenle, who frowns. 

"Why?" Chenle asks. 

"I... the potion Hyuckie hyung gave me was really strong... I woke up only because it sounded like someone was raising hell outside. When I looked out, it was Chenle, and he was telling me the protection seal wasn't letting him in. I didn't realize... he smelled the exact same, he sounded the exact same, so I let him in, but it wasn't Chenle and — maybe if I paid more attention, maybe if I was strong enough that I didn't need the potion in the first place..."

"What are you saying?" Chenle cries out. "Jisung, there was no way you could've known it wasn't me, Jaehyun's that good at what he does. And... Jisung there's nothing wrong with taking those potions. You're already the strongest person I know. You don't have to prove yourself beyond that."

Jisung sniffs once more. "Do you really think that?" 

"Of course! Jaemin hyung, back me up here." 

Jisung glances at Jaemin, and Jaemin smiles fondly at the look on his face. Jisung could be thirty and he'd still be adorable, still be Jaemin's baby. 

"You already know how proud I am of you," Jaemin whispers, moving his free hand to brush back Jisung's bangs. "And you too," he adds, looking at Chenle and patting his cheek, smiling at the unrestrained grin he gets in return.

Jaemin allows them time to gather their thoughts, as he gets up and wanders around the cave. He's under no illusion that Jaehyun doesn't have eyes on them somehow, and he's extra careful with the way he presents himself in case Jaehyun believes it to be part of a ruse. He could never forgive himself if Jisung got hurt because of him. 

There isn't much to see, certainly nothing to help them escape. Nothing in their powers too; Jaehyun is too much of a wild card for Jaemin to outright attack him, the chance of Jisung or Chenle getting hurt too risky. Jisung's too exhausted to open up a portal or anything of that sort either, and Jaehyun is stronger than Chenle in every way. 

Biting his lips, he stares at Jisung and Chenle talking quietly. It seems there isn't much they can do, so Jaemin has to settle for protecting them within the cave. 

Until the others find them, that is. 

  
"Jeno, calm down," Renjun orders quietly as Jeno growls into the night, hand slamming against a tree. "Let's think of a plan, yeah?" 

"I'm just... we let him get away, and he was right in front of us, and now he has Jaemin and Chenle and —"

"Jeno," Renjun interrupts, taking his injured hand in his own and smoothing over the bruised knuckles. "We have to trust Jaemin, okay? He'll keep Chenle safe, you know this. And it's our job to find them, and we need you to be calm to do that." 

Jeno sighs, all the fight draining out of him at once. "First Chenle, then Hyuck, and Jaemin... it's my job to protect you yet..."

"Hyuck is fine," Mark says, looking over the unconscious boy they found passed out, though unharmed. "I think he was knocked out with the same thing Jaemin was. It'll take him a while to wake up, but that's okay. He's safe, so it's only the other two left." 

"What do we do?" Jeno asks, quiet. "I can't smell them... I don't know why, but I can't."

"Maybe they're just far away? You smelled Chenle when we first entered right?" Mark asks. 

"No, I don't think that was Chenle, I think it was Jaehyun. And... how far will he have taken them that even I can't smell them?" 

Mark frowns. He doesn't speak, not for a long time, but when he does it's hesitant. "I... think we need Jisung for this." 

"Yeah. I didn't want to say it, but I think you're right," Renjun agrees, eyeing Jeno's reaction. 

Jeno looks conflicted. "I've already let three people get hurt... I don't want to put Jisung in danger either."

"You won't. Trust me, you won't. We'll all keep a lookout for him, alright?" 

"O- okay."

Just then, Hyuck jerks up, flailing against Mark's grip. "Holy shit, that son of a _bitch_ , where the fuck is he, I swear when I get my hands on him I'll —"

"Dear god, Donghyuck, calm down," Mark hisses. "You're going to alert everything to us, you can't take down an ant let alone a goddamned shapeshifter."

"I've taken down Chenle," Hyuck huffs haughtily. 

"I don't think kissing someone into submission counts," Mark says, amused. 

"Well, whatever, what's going on anyways? Where's Jaemin?" 

Jeno looks a little more relaxed now that Hyuck is awake, and when he speaks his voice is steady. "He got taken away by Jaehyun."

"Ahh... Son of a bitch, now I really will —"

"Once again, Hyuck..."

The sounds of Mark and Hyuck bickering fades into the background. Renjun turns to Jeno with a comforting smile, places a hand on his shoulder. "Jaemin will be fine, yeah? Let's go get Jisung."

"You wake him up, I don't want him to set my hair on fire again," Jeno mutters. 

"Fuck no, you're doing it, you're supposed to protect me, remember?"

"Renjun!" Jeno whines, making Renjun laugh. 

"Come on you big baby, let's go," he says, taking Jeno's hand. Donghyuck does the same to Mark, and the four of them teleport away from the forest back into their home.

~~_Back to Jisung_.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Tysm for making it this far! I've heard ao3 only registers hits of registered users, so I'm prepared for the stats to go down aha... Kudos and comments would mean a lot to me since then I'll know how many people are still reading this !!


	21. The Final Step (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any typos or mistakes. 
> 
> I apologize from the bottom of my heart for the two months hiatus. I'm so so so sorry for the wait. I don't even know if anyone reads this anymore.

"Jeno, calm down," Hyuck's voice is placating as he gently cradles Jeno's injured fist in one hand. Whispering soothing spells, he waits patiently until the irritated red skin begins to fade and the body in front of him stops shaking.

Truth to be told, he's just as enraged about the situation as Jeno is. He probably would've punched a wall too if it weren't for Jeno being faster than him, consequently needing Hyuck's help to nurse his injuries while simultaneously calming him out.

The others aren't faring much better; Mark's face is pinched and Renjun's gaze is terrifyingly dark. There was one thing left Jaehyun could've done to piss them off even more after taking away their beloved Chenle and Jaemin, and that was targeting their youngest whom they were all fiercely protective of.

"We have to find him," Renjun seethes, voice dripping in scalding venom. None of them tell him off. Renjun was good at keeping a level head despite how emotional he could get. The angrier he got, the better it was for them, and the worse it will be for Jaehyun.

Jeno shakes away Hyuck's grip on him, and walks out his room to wander into the living room. Eyes closed, head tilted upwards as he sniffs something only he can detect. Even Renjun looks confused, but follows anyways.

Eventually, Jeno opens his eyes, turning to face them with a smile. Unlike his usual warm ones, full of love and adoration, this one was flat, the only hint of emotion being the subtle anger behind his eyes.

"Can't track Jaehyun or Chenle... There's a good chance Jaehyun can mimic Chenle's scent exactly and mislead us. Jaemin's is hard too... Vampires tend to have faint scents... But Jisung? He's like a blaring siren, especially after my recent transformation."

Renjun's gaze whips to Jeno, eyes wide. A flicker of hope within. "And if we find Jisung, there's a good chance Jaemin and Chenle will be there too "

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?" Mark says, already staring at the front door impatiently. His voice is cold, tone even in a way that it only is when he's really, truly pissed off.

Jeno nods and begins making his way towards the door. Renjun's hand in his left, and Hyuck's in his right. Mark trailing behind them, looking over them like he always has. This time, they're prepared. No one else can go missing.

The anger in the air is palpable, emotions so overwhelming that Jeno can practically taste it. Werewolf nature aside, Jeno has always disliked violence. But now? Now, someone has harmed Jeno's family. Now, there are no more excuses. Jeno will tear into him without hesitation. And looking at the faces of everyone else, the same rings true for them all.

Jaehyun has no idea what's coming his way.  
  
  


Jisung catches it before anyone else can. Underground, Jaemin's senses are dulled. Vampires are creatures of freedom after all. But underground is where Jisung is closest to his first home. He's his stronger here, his senses sharper and more alert.

He can't help the excitement that bursts alight within him. Chenle, resting on his lap as a fluffy black cat, opens an eye to peek at him confusedly. Jaemin pauses his absent-minded tapping on Jisung's arm to peer down at him, suspicious, shifting a little so Jisung leans more on his chest.

There's no telling if Jaehyun has eyes on them or not, so Jisung just smiles at his hyung and rests his cheek on Jaemin's chest. Hopes that Jaemin gets the message so that he can finally relax. The vampire's thoughts have been a constant stream or negative emotions, frustration and anger the most prominent. Not that Jisung blames him. Jaemin had always been the caretaker of their group, and something like this might as well be a nightmare coming to life for him. Nonetheless, Jisung wants him to calm down. He has full faith that their remaining friends will rescue them soon.

But maybe Jisung was being too naive. It feels like hours have passed, and the faint scent of his friends that he had caught hasn't got any stronger. In fact, it's almost nonexistent now. And sure enough, eventually it disappears completely and Jisung sits up with a sharp gasp. 

"What? What's wrong?" Jaemin is quick to fuss, gripping Jisung's jaw with one hand and tilting his face, while his other hand pats down Jisung's body clumsily. Jisung brushes him away quickly, not wanting to alert Jaehyun.

But honestly... the more he pays attention, the more it seems like Jaehyun isn't around anymore. Before, his presence lingered in Jisung's periphery, his scent invading every breath he took. But now, where he once was, there was emptiness.

Perhaps now is a good time to ask something that's been bugging him for a while.

"Why is he so obsessed with you two?" He whispers quietly, almost inaudible.

Jaemin frowns and doesn't answer, but Chenle speaks up with huff.

"Shapeshifters are reclusive creature, but we still desire companionship. So we usually do everything in pairs, and Jaehyun was my partner... but after I met Renjun, in the forest, he started acting strange. Jealous. And then he became overly-controlling, and it terrified me. I- I am no match for him even now and certainly was not back then. So one day I snuck out to meet Renjun, and he offered to take me with him and.. How could I say no?"

His voice is bitter, eyes distant as he recalled his past. Jaemin smoothes a hand down his back, glancing aside nervously to make sure they weren't being overheard.

Jisung grips onto Jaemin's other arm in hopes if comforting him. Looking at his hyung's worried face, he asks, "Why did he try to help you, then? He would've still been Chenle's partner when he did so..."

Jaemin shrugs. "Who knows. He probably just pitied me. Thought of me as an amusing plaything. I don't care. Can we stop talking about this?" He asks, almost desperately. Jisung feels the extension of Jaemin's fear twisting in his own heart and wishes he could do more to console him. 

"...Alright. Okay," He whispers.

It goes back to comfortable silence once more, Chenle choosing to be a snake this time, wrapped around Jaemin's neck like a scarf. The proximity helping Jaemin's nerves.

But Jisung... still feels uneasy. Something...

He takes a sniff again. No hint of his friends. No hint of Jaehyun. And they both disappeared at the same time...

His heart drops, and he stands up in an instant. Oh no. Oh no no. What should he do? He's sure Jaemin wouldn't let them leave, but...

But Jisung is his own person now, isn't he? His friends are in danger. He can't just stand around and do nothing. He can't wait for someone's approval to do everything. But of course, he still has to try.

"Jaehyun's not here anymore," he whispers.

Jaemin freezes from where he was petting Chenle gently, slowly staring up at Jisung. "What do you mean?"

"I stopped feeling his presence a while ago. And... and earlier I smelled Jeno. And Renjun and all of them. They were close but they just... disappeared. Along with Jaehyun."

"It could be a trap, Jisung," Jaemin says quietly.

"Or it could not! Our friends could be in danger. I can't just sit around and wait for them to die, can I?" Jisung cries out, frustrated at Jaemin's lack of reaction.

"Jisung, we can't take that risk," Jaemin retorts, unrelenting as he gets up to stare at Jisung sternly, Chenle observing silently, still wound around his neck.

Jisung feels something inside him shrink back. Having Jaemin displeased at him was always the worst feeling. But still. He can't back down now.

Sensing this, Jaemin steps forward and grabs Jisung's hand. "You're exhausted Jisung, what exactly are you going to do when you find them? You can't do anything in that state. You know this."

"I know! I know, okay? But I'm going anyways. So either you two help me out or you leave me to die," Jisung yells sharply, turning around before he could look at their reactions. His heart is already sinking, horrified at the way he spoke to Jaemin, well aware of how much Jaemin feared losing those close to him.

He hears Chenle transform back, feet hitting the ground lightly.

"He's right, Jisung," Chenle says. "It is a trap. But... but I'll still go with you. There's nothing for us down here. This is our only chance to... Jaemin hyung, please. We need you."

Jisung can feel Jaemin's frustration reach the tipping point, which is why he's surprised when Jaemin only lets out a pained sigh.

"Alright," he says, quiet.

Jisung nods, well aware that Jaemin wasn't agreeing to the idea, he was just terrified of leaving them alone. He feels cruel, using that against him, but he just wants his family back. Is that too much to ask for?

Jisung was definitely right about Jaehyun not being around. When they reach the entrance of the cave, it's almost eerily empty outside, and quiet. Only a mass of trees and nothing else. Jisung feels Jaemin's anxiety skyrocket, and the sinking feeling only increases. Maybe... Maybe he shouldn't have forced him out here.

"Hyung," he says, looking back, trying to meet Jaemin's eyes fixed firmly on the ground. "Hyung... You don't have to come... Chenle and I—"

"No," Jaemin refuses, and begins walking ahead, pushing past Jisung. Wide-eyed, Jisung and Chenle both grasp at his arms, relieved when they aren't pushed away, though the touch isn't reciprocated.

It's an awkward silence as they walk, only interrupted by the occasional chirping of birds. But it gives enough time for Jisung to think. Renjun's still alive, Jaemin had said. Jisung wants to know more, but is unsure if his questions would be answered, so he leaves it be. Instead, he mulls over what he should do when they find them, well aware that his magic stores were mostly depleted.

Once more, the guilt overwhelms. Chenle and Jaemin would have to do all the work, and Jisung would have to sit around, useless. He's almost considering turning back, when suddenly Jaemin's sharp gaze meets his trembling eyes. Wordlessly, Jaemin grips Jisung's hand tighter, and speeds up enough to give Jisung an answer.

No turning back. This was it.  
  
  


What they arrive to is worse than Jisung could've ever imagined. In his mind, it would've been chaotic. His friends worn down, but not defeated, still standing strong. Jaehyun, on the brink of collapsing. Maybe Chenle and Jaemin would've delivered the final blow. A happy victory.

Instead, it's quiet. The clearing void of life, and empty, save for the dead trees surrounding it in a circle. His friends on the floor, trapped by strage sticky... tendril? Jaehyun, invisible, in his place a large, writhing mass of black... something. It's impossible to focus on, constantly shifting in place, multiple extensions coming out of it like elongated, boneless limbs. Something straight out of a nightmare, where Jisung can't really... make out any features no matter how hard he tries to focus. It's _unsettling_ , and he shivers.

He can hear Chenle's sharp inhale, from where they're crouched behind a tree, startling when he runs off to Jisung's right. Confused, Jisung moves to follow, but is stopped by a firm grip on his arm.

"Calm down," Jaemin whispers, winding an arm around Jisung's shoulders, gaze fixed on the motionless bodies littering the ground. The sticky tendrils are connected to the monster, whatever it is, and Jisung feels his heart race, terrified and overwhelmed.

"That's a shapeshifters true form. They don't... look like anything, to be honest. That's why they constantly mimic other things," Jaemin explains calmly, grip firm to ensure Jisung doesn't run off. Jaemin stares at Chenle's retreating figure, biting his lips. It's hard to figure out what's on his mind.

"He'll notice Chenle quicker than us. That's why he ran away. But we can't let him get hurt okay? So I need you to think of a way to get them—" he gestures to the fallen bodies, "out."

Jisung gulps. That's... that's too big of a responsibility isn't it? Why is Jaemin trusting him so much? Could Jisung even...

"Jisung-ah. Think about all the things you've done. You're smarter than you realize. You can do this. I believe in you."

And perhaps that's all he needed to hear. The slow creep of Jaemin's pride towards him extending into his own heart, lighting it on fire. There isn't much time to chit-chat, or be sentimental, but Jisung resolves to give his hyung a big kiss on the cheek when everything is over.

For now though...

An idea forms in his head, just as Jaehyun notices Chenle. Heart pounding, he asks, "Which one should I go for?"

"Renjun," Jaemin answers, motioning towards the body closest to them.

Nodding, Jisung takes in a deep breath. Reaches towards the drops of magic left in his system, wills it to cooperate. Slowly, he opens a portal, a small one, near his feet. Then, he does the same to the tendril, a portal right between Jaehyun and Renjun, cutting through it.

He activates the portals, and closes it shut within a split second. The tendril is sliced in half, and Renjun appears besides them.

A wave of exhaustion overtakes him, and he lowers his head to his knees, taking in deep, calming breaths. When the ringing in his ears stops, he looks up to see Jaemin gently tearing away the remains of the tendril away from Renjun's body.

Jisung's little ploy seems to have confused Jaehyun, where he was previously moving towards Chenle, he has stopped. Jisung can hear Chenle's heartbeat fluttering, and wants nothing more than to hold him in his arms, but he waits, awaiting more instruction. He doesn't want to go against Jaemin's wishes a second time.

His worries are interrupted by Renjun's furious voice. The boy glaring at Jaehyun with the most terrifying expression Jisung has seen in his entire life, and next to him, Jaemin's soft and fond gaze, and amusing contrast if it weren't for the situation they're in.

"He took us off guard... Otherwise I never would've..." Renjun spits out, and Jaemin only smiles harder.

"That's right, Junnie," he whispers, a hand on Renjun's jaw, slowly tilting it towards Jaehyun. "He's heading towards Chenle now... You won't stand for that, will you? Chenle could get hurt, after all."

And clearly Renjun wouldn't, because in only a flash, he disappears, and when Jisung stares at the clearing in confusion, he's already halfway across. Since when was Renjun that fast?

Jaemin knows something, judging by his gleeful expression. He turns towards Jisung, eyes looking alive for the first time since they reunited, and grins. "Come on, try and get Jeno free, okay?" He says, standing up. "I know you can do it. I can take care of the others."

Jisung nods, though he's sure he's at his limit. Just one more wouldn't hurt, but after that...

He glances at the bodies. Jeno, Hyuck... And Mark?

"Shouldn't Mark hyung be able to get out of that?" He asks, confused.

"Perhaps they weren't as defeated as we thought," Jaemin hums, before he too disappears in a flash. Jisung is left reeling, bewildered but determined, ready to give it his all to set Jeno free.

Anything, to save his family.  
  
  


Jaemin kicks a tendril out of the way before it can whip at Renjun, satisfied at the way it hits a tree with a dull thunk and goes limp. Renjun doesn't pay him much mind, only continues his barrage of attacks with a speed and efficiency that's startling for someone who was only turned less than a day ago. Then again, who was Renjun, if not an over-achiever?

Jaemin isn't stupid of course, knows that Renjun will tire soon, still not fully recovered. For now though, he leaves him be, instead running towards where he can smell Chenle's distress, the young boy curled into a ball, hiding behind a rock. He had bravely run away to try and capture Jaehyun's attention away from them, and Jaemin is immensely proud of him, though he already has a lecture in mind for when they get home.

For Chenle, and for Jisung too. He was fully prepared to give Jisung the silent treatment for a week after the stunt he pulled, but perhaps it wasn't as stupid as he thought. Jaemin was just blinded by his fear of losing the ones he loved the most, not realizing that staying in the cave would've ended in all of their demise anyways.

He gently pulls Chenle up by the arms, and smushes his cheeks between his palms. "You're alright, sweetheart. We'll keep you safe," He soothes, taking in his terrified expression. "And in return," Jaemin turns him towards where Jisung's hair peeks out from behind the tree, "you go protect him, alright?"

At the mention of Jisung, something in Chenle's eyes change. Something more determined replaces the fear in his posture, and Jaemin pats his head happily before gathering him in his arms and carrying him to Jisung faster than Jaehyun could try and attack them, dodging a few stray tendrils.

Jisung is collapsed onto the floor, and Chenle immediately jumps out of Jaemin's hold to go and console him. Jaemin feels worried too, but trusts Chenle to look after him. He directs his attention to Jeno instead, covered in the sticky goop and blinking up adorably at Jaemin.

He can't hold back his coos as he frees Jeno as quickly as he can. They both need to join Renjun before he inevitably tires himself out. Pulling Jeno to his wobbly feet, Jaemin doesn't waste time tugging him towards where Renjun is slowly but surely slowing down.

"You go deal with that, I'll go get the other two," Jaemin calls out, dodging a tendril that swipes at his shoulder with a grace he forgot he possessed. He drops to his knees where Mark is lying face down, snorting when the ghost tilts his head to wink at him.

"You sly bastard. What exactly was your plan?" Jaemin laughs, tearing at the black sludge ferociously.

Mark shrugs, though his eyes twinkle in amusement. "Oh, just, lying around until one of the others recovers. I'm kind of useless here, not gonna lie."

Brushing off the last remnants of the goop, he pats Mark's shoulder and asks, "Mind watching over the kids? The weird tentacles are getting feisty... He seems quite pissed."

Mark gives him a weird look. "Don't... Don't call them tentacles... I... Never mind, just go help Hyuckie." And with that he disappears.

Jaemin glances at Jaehyun, previous despair fading. One on one, or even four on one, they were surely no match for him. But seven? They could make it work.

They have to.  
  


Renjun's pride wouldn't allow himself to step away from the chaos, so Jeno busies himself with swatting away attacks before they could reach Renjun in the first place. He's tired, extremely so, doesn't really understand where Renjun is getting all this stamina from. Though he supposes, anger is truly an amazing motivator.

He is getting worried, however. Jaehyun's attacks are relentless, and the worst part is that he doesn't seem to be getting tired. Not at all. Jeno doesn't want to admit it, but if Jisung and the others hadn't appeared when they did, he would be dead. They all would be. Jaehyun's patience is stretched too thin for any form of mercy.

He kicks aside another swipe, wincing when it flies off and hits Jaemin in the face. He shoots him a sheepish smile that turns genuine when he notices Hyuck, up and walking. He seems disoriented, leaning heavily onto Jaemin's side. A surge of protectiveness overwhelms Jeno, knowing that out of all of them, except for Mark, Hyuck was their least offensive fighter.

Jaemin notices this and transfers Hyuck into Jeno's hold with a quick smile, though his eyes are fixated on Renjun who's clearly getting frustrated at the lack of progress.

"Renjun!" Jaemin calls out, flinching when his voice distracts Renjun and results in a sharp smack that sends him flying.

Renjun doesn't waste time getting up, though he's visibly in pain, and Jaemin calls louder, more stern, "Renjun! Come back here, this isn't working out."

Renjun huffs, but obeys, limping over to their little group huddle. It's not exactly the safest place to be in, but Jeno is focused on Jaehyun to make sure they don't get hit anymore, while Jaemin tries to talk.

"Look... Overwhelming him with numbers... it doesn't seem to work. We need to think of something else. And quick, I don't want to leave Jisung alone for too long."

His face falls when he's met with helpless looks. The previous hope disappearing when he realizes they're just as lost as he is. For once, Jaemin wishes he were a full blooded vampire, so he could whole-heartedly kick some ass. But here he is, mostly human and feeling the most useless he's ever felt in his life.

It's a split second that he chooses to mull over this, but it's a split second too much when Jeno _screams_.

Jaemin whirls back, heart dropping to the floor when he sees Chenle, sweet, innocent Chenle standing in between them and Jaehyun. Defenceless, and vulnerable.

"Chenle—" Twin screams from Mark and Jisung, who's running over on weak legs, Mark following behind with a guiding hand on his shoulder.

Similar cries from around him. But no words form in Jaemin's throat. Not when he notices what Chenle's doing.

Not when he notices the blade Chenle holds to his throat.

Realisation washes over him, and he runs forward to yank Jisung back as hard as he could, winding his arms around his waist to lock him in place. Mark looks at Jaemin, horrified, but Jaemin only sees Chenle, and wishes with a desperation he hadn't felt since the days in the Wishing Tree, that he is correct.

And he is. Jaehyun stills. Everything around them stills.

"You... you hurt them anymore, and I'll slit my throat," Chenle yells, voice steely, void of the fear present only a short while ago. Jaemin is unsure what to feel. Pride? Horror?

Looking at the terrified faces surrounding him, it seems they have their answer, but for Jaemin it's not that easy. Years of surviving alone in the forest, it makes you realise that sometimes you have to do extremely risky things just for a chance to see another day.

The writhing mass starts to decrease in size, concentrating onto on spot, before it fades away entirely to reveal Jaehyun, in all his human-esque glory. His face pinched in raw anger, as he walks towards Chenle in fast, large strides.

And then he pauses. The barest hint of blood fills the air. Jisung, Jeno and Renjun stiffen. Jaemin watches silently, as conflict plays across Jaehyun's features.

For a moment, it's not only Chenle who's vulnerable.

And the moment is enough.

Before Jaemin can even register it, Renjun is wrenching himself forward with a pained scream, and he descends upon Jaehyun with a fury uncontrollable and wholly dangerous. None of them are prepared for it, not even Jaehyun, and when Renjun pulls back... not even Jaehyun's shapeshifting could erase _that._

But alas. It's not enough. It's never enough. Jaehyun's hands lift up, irrational and instinctively, and for a moment it's as if time slows one.

A portal opens underneath his feet. He drops, and before he can fall completely, it closes.

And what's left is only his head, disfigured, cut clean through, scarred, and wide-eyed, staring up at Renjun with empty, empty eyes.

Chenle drops to his knees, and Renjun wastes no time following, gathering the shaking boy into his arms. He jerks back when Chenle flinches, gripping him by the shoulder and looking at the bleeding wound with horror.

"I'll.... I'll help..." Hyuck is the first one to break out of the stunned silence that had overtaken them, and he walks towards the duo with wobbly steps. This snaps Jeno out of his haze, and with one last, disgusted look at Jaehyun's head, he follows to help.

Mark walks over to the head, picking it up, looking repulsed but moves to discard of it anyways.

And Jisung...

Jisung drops to the ground with the most heart-wrenching sob Jaemin's ever heard from him. It's almost blinding, the sheer intensity of emotions invading his own thoughts for a second. Jaemin's brain is flooded with an overwhelming urge to comfort, and he does so, kneeling next to the slumped figure and soothing a hand through his hair.

"What did I just _do_?" Jisung whispers out, horrified.

Jaemin can't answer that. He had grown up in the forest, had grown up with constant battles between life and death, constant choices of his own life versus someone else's. But Jisung doesn't have those years of experience to back him up. All this... the self-defense, the _killing_ , it's new to him.

Jaemin doesn't know what to say, so he only pulls Jisung closer until he's hidden against his chest. He looks up, makes eye contact with Renjun, then Jeno, then Hyuck and Mark. All of them looking just as helpless. A bittersweet victory.

Perhaps it was time to ring up that therapist again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's honestly just an epilogue left. Most of the main plot is done. Idk what to feel dnsksks two months break and I still can't write properly. This chapter was IMPOSSIBLE to write and I'm so sorry that its not up to standard. Im just fndjsks. Maybe in the future I'll receive it, but I'll leave this as it is for now . 
> 
> If it confused you, Jisung basically closed the portal early enough that it cut through Jaehyun's neck when closing. 
> 
> I'm not averse to writing more about this universe. I think there still is a lot of potential in the characters I've never fully written.
> 
> Also I want to get back i to writing. So maybe I will write another fic soon. If you have any prompts please comment below. No romance though i cannot write that...
> 
> PS. If Mark, Jeno and Hyuck seemed like background characters, that's because they have a bigger role in the epilogue. Whenever I get down to write that, that is...


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... So this is the end

It's a sombre silence that overtakes them as they trudge home on exhausted limbs. Chenle on Jeno's back, the bleeding on his neck mostly clotted though not entirely. Hyuck is too exhausted to heal any further, though he stands strong as he supports Renjun's weight. It speaks volumes about how tired they all feel, when Renjun doesn't put up a fuss about being coddled like this.

Jisung observes all this through a clouded lens, almost as if his brain is loading everything at a purposefully low quality. His ear is pressed against Jaemin's neck, the steady sound of the pulse underneath the only thing he can process at the moment. The soft up and down sway as Jaemin piggy-backs him lulls him to close his eyes. A chill at his back where Mark is floating behind, keeping a close eye on him.

Having them close was what Jisung had been yearning for all this time. Their presence should be a comforting warmth.

So why does he feel so empty?

Jisung sniffs and buries his face further into Jaemin's neck. He's used to being overwhelmed, used to hiding away from bright lights and loud noises, but the sun is setting and the forest is eerily silent. And yet he feels the same, like his throat is closing in on itself, like a fist is squeezing his heart. It's frustrating, not being able to pinpoint a reason for his anxiety.

Or is he just refusing to? Sure, he knows he's safe, reunited finally, a complete whole once more. But at what cost? He had killed a man. Granted, it was either him or them, but still. His hands were coated in blood now. Doesn't that make him a bad person too?

Belatedly, he notices that Jaemin's slowed down, Mark is now ahead of them and checking up on Renjun. Jaemin turns his head slightly to gaze at him with an unreadable expression, then sighs. He nuzzles his cheek against Jisung's hair once, whispering, "talk to me when we get back, okay?" before looking ahead and resuming his original pace.

It's probably quite a long walk back home, their only real guidance being Jeno's nose, but Jisung doesn't register any of it. He remembers his parents instead. Remembers the ritual butterfly he had refused to kill as a child. The wrath it earned him. Jisung didn't want to be a murderer then. But he inevitably became one, didn't he?

Would it have been better if he had just killed it as a child? Earning his parent's love and adoration rather than disgust? How would his life have panned out then?

Then... Would he have chosen to stay with Jaemin?

He doesn't want to imagine a life where Jaemin isn't there with him. Not sticking with Jaemin meant losing everyone else too. He had already lived through painful aching hours where he had thought Jaemin died. He doesn't want to live through that again, not even in his own head.

But then again, when has Jisung's head ever listened to him?

He laughs, unprompted, weak, and broken. He wishes he could cry, but he's so tired. He presses his face into Jaemin's shoulder and sleeps instead.  
  


Chenle gets used to the strange numbing sensation on his neck soon enough. Donghyuck had slathered on enough healing balms on the wound to make up for his magic's absence, promising that even though the process would take longer, it _will_ heal. He had left a while ago, to check up on Renjun, who had collapsed the moment they had stepped into the house, adrenaline fully faded.

Chenle can hear Jeno on a call with Ten, the latter having returned to his apartment along with Kun, waiting for news on them. Chenle wishes they could come over sooner. The dark circles under everyone's eyes were too prominent to be overlooked. They all needed rest, but somehow he knew they weren't going to sleep tonight anyways.

Jaemin had tucked Jisung into bed with a gentleness one would handle a newborn with. He had asked Chenle to alert him when Jisung woke up, and left them alone. Chenle is appreciative of this. Jisung calms him down, makes his thoughts a bit more clear. He knows Jaemin must be worried sick with how Jisung had reacted after the... incident... but he just wants Jaemin to rest. But what can he do? Jaemin would never show weakness, at least not in front of Chenle. He can only hope one of the others is there to help the stubborn vampire.

With a sigh, he moves from the edge of the mattress to lie down next to Jisung fully. He knows it won't be easy when Jisung finally wakes up, but Chenle vows to be there for him regardless.

But for now, he's completely spent. He closes his eyes, and allows sleep to overtake.  
  
  


Jeno rubs away sleep from his eyes as he finishes recounting everything to Ten. He had gotten affirmation that they'd arrive tomorrow, and instruction to rest. But Jeno can smell the distress hanging around the air, sharp enough to make him dizzy. Coming from multiple sources, all of them frustrated beyond belief that they had almost lost each other so easily.

He sighs, leaning against the kitchen counter, feeling a little helpless. He knows Chenle and Jisung would only need each other for the time being, and Mark and Donghyuck were already occupied with checking up on Renjun. Jeno wouldn't be any help.

And Jaemin... Jaemin was... here?

Jeno whirls around, eyes widening when he sees Jaemin slumping into the kitchen, skin around his eyes sunken in and hair completely messed up. His lips are cracked, and his steps are slow.

Jeno watches as Jaemin sinks into a chair at the table, and quickly moves to sit next to him. He allows Jaemin to lean his head against Jeno's arm. Jaemin looks so small like this, so exhausted that it hurts to look at. He wants nothing more than to protect the hunched frame, wants to look after Jaemin in return for all that Jaemin has done for them.

He knows what Jaemin wants and that's companionship. Jaemin is strong, can pull himself back together, but Jeno knows he needs someone there to help him. The fierce independence that Jaemin had built from all his years alone translated into a reluctance to ask for help. Still, Jeno's been with him many of his lowest moments. He knows when Jaemin needs space, and when he needs comfort.

He pulls Jaemin in tighter. Lets his actions speak in place of his words. Stays still, even as midnight arrives, as Jaemin's breathing evens out. Gently, he lifts Jaemin into his arms, and carries him into his room rather than Jaemin's, tucking him in the way he sees Jaemin do for others. It's a bit clumsy, but it must be warm and comfortable.

Jeno settles into a chair next to the bed. Closes his eyes and allows his senses to overtake. The deep breaths of Jaemin next to him. The calming scent of Renjun in Hyuck's room. The faint smell of frustration bleeding out from the kitchen. The tang of blood from Jaemin's room. If anything is disturbed, Jeno will know. If any of them get hurt again, he'll be ready.

He doesn't sleep that night.  
  


Morning arrives in a flurry of hushed limbs and quiet whispers. Donghyuck had spent the entirety of last night by Renjun's side, methodically preparing and replenishing potions and balms with Mark as his dutiful assistant. Knocked out with a particularly strong sleeping drug, the peacefulness of Renjun's expression contrasts wildly with just how frail he looks. He's lost too much weight, and he had pushed his body so much that Hyuck predicts another day before he can truly wake up.

Most of Renjun's wounds are left unhealed. Kun would arrive soon and deal with those, and Hyuck can finally move onto check on the others. A magic replenisher for Jisung, a healing balm for Chenle and as for Jaemin...

He supposes that's best left to Jeno.

Mark hovers near his shoulder, silent and observing. Eventually, he takes a seat on the edge of the bed, staring at Hyuck who's sorting through the mess of bottles and vials thrown across his desk.

"Why don't you take a break?" Mark asks, quiet. "Kun will be here soon. You shouldn't tire yourself out before tending to the others."

Hyuck sighs. He knows that it's true but...

"You don't have to sleep or anything," Mark continues. "Go tend to your herbs or something."

Hyuck nods slowly, getting up. He throws one final look over his shoulder before exiting the room. He doesn't make his way into the kitchen to check on his dying herbs. Instead, he takes slow steps up the stairs and into Jaemin's room.

To his relief, Jisung is still asleep. Even though they were all being extremely quiet, Hyuck was worried that Jisung's overactive senses could wake him up. He must really be tired.

Next, he looks at Chenle, who's blinking sluggishly, trying to prop himself up on his elbow. Hyuck smiles and pats him back down onto mattress, taking his jaw and tilting it to get a better look at the wound.

"It's healing nicely," he whispers, brushing a hand over the broken skin, willing his magic to speed up the process further. He's too exhausted to do more, but Chenle's grin is grateful nonetheless.

"Get some more sleep," he whispers. Chenle nods, snuggling further into Jisung.

"You too, hyung."

Hyuck smiles. Definitely not happening, but Chenle doesn't need to know that. He just nods instead and makes his way out the door, heart heavy though he doesn't know why.  
  
  


Kun arrives as Donghyuck's savior. Armed with an arsenal of healing equipment and buzzing with magic, he had Renjun healed in just under an hour. He had shot off rapid-fire instructions at Mark, who struggled to remember it all. Keep him fed, make sure he doesn't get into anymore fights, let his body adjust to the new influx of power properly, and so on.

Mark feels a little less overwhelmed now that the adults were here. Methodically, he checks off the list in his head. He had gotten Hyuck to take a break, the witch now slumped over his desk, though not asleep. Kun was dealing with Chenle and Jisung, and Ten was talking to Jaemin and Jeno. All their physical wounds were slowly being taken care of.

The mental ones however...

Mark is genuinely unsure of how to proceed from here. He still has his job at the Underworld to return to soon, and in a month the others will restart college once more. It feels like a faded memory, a time when life was easier. They've all changed in unimaginable ways.

He sighs. Order, that was what he was all about. He can't force them to recover from what they've endured, but he can support it. Ring up the therapist Jaemin had off-handedly mentioned for Jisung, and maybe for Jaemin himself once more.

His thoughts are interrupted by someone slamming the door open. Hyuck flinches sharply, and Ten smiles apologetically from the doorway.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle," he says, uncharacteristically quiet. He looks straight at Mark, the all too intelligent eyes observing him.

"Don't worry about Jaemin," he finally says. "I'll help him."

Mark nods slowly, confused, and the demon is gone. He looks at Hyuck, who just shrugs at him.  
  
  


Jeno never expected things to slide back into normalcy anytime soon. He was fully prepared to be their rock, their support, there to catch them when they fall and help them get up again. He was absolutely convinced he could do it, body fully healed and at peak shape.

So why... why did he feel like this?

It didn't start like anything strange. But soon, he finds himself getting anxious whenever any of them gets out of sight for too long. He finds himself tensing at every noise, prepared for danger. He can't sleep at night unless he's curled around someone. It all builds up, and reaches its peak when Ten playfully slaps Donghyuck on the shoulder and Jeno honest to god _growls_ before he snaps back into his senses, a good thirty feet away from where he was, and Ten on the floor, glasses askew.

Horrified, Jeno realizes what he's done.

"Hyung, I'm so sorry," he breathes out, heart pounding as Ten gets up.

Ten only sighs. "I expected something like this," he says, dusting off his clothes. He has a frown on his face, and he takes a moment to mull over things. "Let's talk, Jeno," he finally says, and it's kind and gentle yet Jeno bristles anyways.

A hand is placed on his shoulder. Jeno looks back to meet Donghyuck's gaze, soft and tender. "It'll be alright," Hyuck whispers to him, and that's all the push Jeno needs.  
  


It goes something like this: Monday morning, Jeno gets all dressed up to meet his therapist, a different one by the name of Taeyong, who's calm and patient and motherly. He listens to Jeno's incoherent rambling about what he's feeling, then sits through another frenzy of words where he worries about the safety of his friends back home. Jeno doesn't know what magic the man does, but he always returns feeling infinitely more relaxed, though exhausted.

Tuesdays are for Jisung, and his case is a bit more serious than Jeno's. He consulted with a psychiatrist first, Jaemin and Ten there to accompany him all the way, and then he's required to make weekly visits to Jaemin's old therapist. Jeno knows that anyone who made Jaemin comfortable would also make Jisung comfortable, and he takes pride in the fact that Jisung even agreed to go in the first place. They decorate his potions with stickers and reminders, and highlights their calendar colorfully; anything they can do to make Jisung feel more comfortable with it, they do it.

Ten has his own plans for Jaemin, and it involves excursions into the forest once a week. Jaemin's fear has significantly lessened into more of a persistent unease, and slowly, he improves. He becomes less closed off, actually _asks_ for help when it's needed, and Jeno couldn't be more proud.

It's not easy; nothing about it is. But they find comfort in their own ways; painting, gardening, cooking, and more often that not, cuddling. Jeno usually finds himself with an armful of Jaemin or Donghyuck at night, the two of them clearly tired after days and days of looking after the rest of them. They learn when to leave each other alone, when to egg them on, when to indulge them. It's all a delicate balance built through years of friendship, one that Jeno cherishes deeply.

He's just finished checking up on Chenle — more often than not found with Jisung — and returns to find Mark in the kitchen, looking unusually sombre. He thinks about approaching him, then remembers that perhaps the ghost was just tired from his job. Not thinking much of it, he turns on his heels and heads to his room.  
  
  
  


Mark wonders what the young man, stuck in a snowy hell alone, slowly succumbing to painless death would think of him now. He remembers nothing if not the clutch of loneliness, the desperate wish that he could have someone, _anyone_ to keep him company. He remembers going to sleep, aware he wouldn't wake, but never being at peace with that fact because he never really accomplished anything.

And then he woke up. And slowly, life started to return what it had stolen from him. A young witch tripping into the space he called home, the little injured werewolf that Mark vowed to protect, the hard-headed fairy and the soft spoken vampire fitting in with them, the terrified demon that had hid for over a year, and the mischievous shape shifter that had captured all their hearts. It's not something he ever thought possible, but with them, nothing was ever out of the scope of reality.

And Mark watches. Watches as college starts once more; them leaving at early hours in the morning and returning late at night, tired but smiling when they see him. He helps Jaemin with dinner, maintains Donghyuck's garden for him, checks up on Jeno and Renjun to see if they go to bed when they should.

He watches as Chenle and Jisung become proficient at their craft, Jisung freely sliding between the overworld and underworld with Chenle on his shoulder, rare ingredients tucked in hand that he hands over to Ten and Kun, inevitably leading to a very _very_ profitable business. They're growing up, but no matter how old they become, Mark will always be there to guide them, to help them. They won't ever stop being his babies.

He watches, as Jaemin finishes his education degree, as he leaves to work, patient and caring even in the face of the most spoilt children. The kindergarten is far from their house, and Jaemin eventually moves out, to not a lot of protests but definitely to a lot of crying. He wipes away all their tears, though his own steadily fall, and he gives them all extra-long hugs before they leave. It's not like distance matters much anyways; not when Jisung could just open a portal into his apartment or the witches could just teleport there.

He watches, as Donghyuck finishes his botany degree, and immediately jumps to complete his own research on how to combine his own magic with his science to create scarily efficient potions and charms. Kun takes him under his wing; together, along with Jisung's never-ending supply of ingredients, they make a name for themselves amongst other witches. He visits Mark often, smelling like dried leaves and dirt, the essence of the forest he now lives in ingrained into his soul. He never stops being annoying, never stops getting on Mark's nerves, and especially _never_ stops teasing him on the fact that he still upkeeps the garden left behind in their home.

It's no surprise to anyone that Renjun takes his newfound prowess and combines it with his endless studies to become , quite frankly, a terrifying lawyer. Donghyuck sends him reports on magical beings in the forest who are getting mistreated, and Renjun arrives like a superhero, having absolutely no fear in his sharp tongue and firm actions. Mark knows it absolutely got physical more than once, but he isn't exactly the most well versed in how the justice system works with magical societies, and Renjun hasn't gone to jail yet, so he leaves him at that.

Jeno combines his gentle demeanour and natural inclination to protect people to work right under Taeyong, slowly building up a name of his own. Renjun likes to direct his clientele to Jeno, for therapy sessions where their magic nature wouldn't have to be hidden. Jeno's efforts extend beyond his work hours; he constantly checks up on all of them, especially Jisung, and more often than not, Mark finds him obsessing over thick psychology books or scrolling through forums of people detailing their own experiences with mental health all night long.

Their numbers have dwindled, sure. It's just Mark, Chenle, Jisung and Jeno together in the house now, though the youngest often makes rounds visiting the rest, sleeping over at each house they visit over the weeks. They always return with gifts, and bright joyous smiles.

Mark watches as some of them end up starting a family, as they grow and grow and grow. He watches as their bodies weaken, their limbs give up on them, as nature slowly takes it's course. He stays with them through it all, from Donghyuck, to Renjun, to Chenle. Stays with the rest through their grief, even as the same happens to Jisung, to Jeno, to Jaemin.

And Mark is alone once more, except now, his heart is light and he's fully at peace. There are no regrets left, not even as he leaves their home, not even as he watches another family move in. He's content, and finally, he allows himself to fade away.  
  
  
  
  
  


_(When he wakes up again, they're all smiling at him, faces glowing and as beautiful as he remembers, and Mark laughs and laughs and laughs. Through the tears, the hugs, the angry cries. Their reunion is finally complete. It's only forward from here. Nothing would ever be able to separate them.)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the ending is alluding to an afterlife, or perhaps a reincarnation, who knows? 
> 
> I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off  
> my chest. When I first started this, I never thought it'll become this big of a project, I'm still amazed that I managed to accomplish this. To everyone who read this, who left kudos, who left comments, thank you from the bottom of my heart. You're all the reasons why I had to keep going even though sometimes it was really really really hard. 
> 
> Is this a goodbye to the series? Not really, there are huge time skips in the epilogue, and I would'nt be averse to writing light hearted one shots that take place during that time. But for this work specifically, I am done. 
> 
> I don't know if this is exactly what people wanted. Looking back, my writing has evolved, I kind of want to rewrite all those earlier chapters but also I think I'll leave them as it is. As a testament to who I was when I started this, unaware that it'll turn into this big of a project. 
> 
> Am I going to write another series? Yes, but I can't say when. I've learned a lot from this journey, I have a lot of things i can implement into any new work. 
> 
> I didn't really want to detail their recovery process heavily because its just not a topic I'm confident to tackle, I don't want to misrepresent something as serious as that, which is why it is left a little open how the entire thing went about.
> 
> Im sorry omg I've rambled so much. Once again thank you! If youre reading this please do comment so I can gauge how many people stuck it out to the end. Even a little "hi!" Would suffice!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or relationships you'd like me to write, please tell me! I'll write a part for it. 
> 
> Please leave kudos, and a comment if possible! I'd appreciate it a lot.


End file.
